


Scale of the Ouroboros

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren Redemption, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Finn, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Violence, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: Kylo's knights return after Snoke sends them searching for the frozen Sith lord referenced in a smuggler's tale, but she denies she's a Sith at all.Kylo finds the first friend he's had in years in her, Rey hopes to find a teacher in her, and Hux is plagued with feelings for her.Rey tries to find the balance in supporting the Resistance and fighting to save Ben Solo- but he needs someone to teach him he deserves to be saved.





	1. Mother of Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I personally find the first few chapters kinda dry, sort of setting the groundwork for the rest of the story. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also don't be intimidated by chapter #'s, they're fairly short- the format I had them in transferred over weird, had I know I I would have condensed them, sorry about that :/
> 
> Please read all the tags.
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> Primary smut relationship is between Hux/OFC, slow burn with Kylo and Rey being hardheaded as usual with redemption at the end, and some cute fluff with protective!Finn & Poe  
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> ****Un beta'd, please leave critiques or thoughts in the comments :)****

**\----**  
He opened the holoprojector only to be met with a guttural scream and a visibly irritated knight.  
“We found the frozen Sith the Supre-... that Snoke sent us after. She was at the bottom of lake in the Witch Blood Territory on Dathomir. We’ve begun the decarbonisation process and it is not going well, which is to be expected” More screams echoed off the walls of the ship behind him.  
  
His knights had been gone for months chasing what Kylo Ren believed to be nothing more than myth. Regardless of it being fact or fiction, he was curious as to why Snoke had invested so many resources, and so many valuable people, in finding this force user. Surely he hadn’t put weight in what was essentially a smuggler’s bar tale. He would be glad to have his knights return and see what they had to offer. Their impatience, however, could well mean his question would go unanswered.  
  
“You were told… specifically… to find it, and retrieve it. Nothing more, and absolutely nothing less.” He spoke slowly to emphasize his irritation. “Your ship’s medbay is not equipped to handle the side effects of being frozen so long. Death will come with consequences.” His frustration came more from their assumptive behavior than the life of the Sith. To ensure orders are followed to the letter, one must be consistent in enforcing both reward and punishment- often the latter, as Snoke had preferred.  
  
“Yes Master, I apologize, we thought tha-” Kylo held up his hand to cut him off  
  
“When will you be returning?”  
  
“Within 12 hours, sir, we are already enroute.”  
  
“Contact Doctor Orich when you are an hour out, he will meet you in the bay with proper equipment to ease the process should she still be alive.” He was dismissive in tone before he clicked off the projection, cutting off the knight’s reply. The screaming was grating on his nerves almost as much as the ginger weasel that crept in behind him.  
  
“Hux…” his voice was soft as a sigh, but dripped with contempt. “ I hope your news is less of a disappointment.” He was always creeping, always sneaking, and always toeing the line of getting his final force choke. The inhuman screams in the background of the knight’s call muffled the sound of the doors, leaving him unaware of how much Hux had heard.  
  
“I thought you would be ecstatic to have your knights return, Ren, I know you have missed them so.”  
Kylo Ren stood with his head turned to the side, unmoving, silent; giving a moment for the general’s snark to fall flat. He cleared his throat to recover from the awkward silence “Ahem, yes, well, we have had scouts report that the ragged remnants of the resistance have split, with one half going to Aleen Minor, and the other half, well, we are awaiting more information”  
  
“So you have come to tell me that your job is only half done? And this is good news?”  
  
“I was simply honoring your request for updates on the situation… Supreme Leader.” The last two words were audibly forced, as if he was held at blasterpoint.  
  
“Return to me when you and your men have *completed* their tasks… you are dismissed”  
  
He strode past the projector podium in the center of the room and sat on his throne; staring at the door that only days ago he had brought her through. The girl… _that_ girl… Rey… After she abandoned him in the throne room and again on Crait, he had been fighting the urge to reach out to her. The not knowing if their bond was severed was more bearable than the confirmation that she was gone. This left him suffocating in a maelstrom of emotions; so varied yet each so intense that it threatened to send him spiraling out of control. Attempting to find a brief refuge from the onslaught he released his frustrations through training. Unfortunately, the rooms he spent the most time in had become impromptu “training rooms”, and his quarters had gouges across the duralloy panels so frequently Hux stopped having them replaced. Kylo Ren didn’t mind. In a way the being surrounded by the destruction comforted him, giving a sense of control of his surroundings and a reminder of his strength.  
  
The new throne room was similarly scarred. Opposed to Snoke’s imperial red curtains and grand lighting, Kylo Ren sat brooding in what almost looked like an abandoned mech storeroom. It was dimly lit, cold, and gouges in the walls were the extent of the “decor”, save for the bodies of training droids littered about, only serving to make the dark room even more ominous. He stared off, wondering if his knight’s bounty could help him find the girl. Lost in himself, he wasn’t even sure what his intentions were or what he would do once he had her. In all the uncertainty, there was one immutable fact- he would see her again.  
\-------

  
Every nerve burned raw,as if the air were simultaneously both fire and frozen. Spikes of pain shot through joints that hadn’t moved in decades; eyes blinked, only to stare into nothingness.

Breathe.

Air.

Breathe. Gasping, the need for oxygen battled with the howls torn from the core of her writhing form. Screaming was all she could do in an attempt to alleviate the electric jolts of agony searing through her body. Fighting through the distracting anguish, she was struggling to remember what would have brought her here. The most recent memories were evasive, like trying to reach for dandelion seeds drifting in mist.  
  
She didn’t know how long she had been on the floor, drenched in sweat and chemicals, screaming and fighting for breath. Drifting in and out of suffering and consciousness, it could have been minutes or hours or days. _How? Maker, how long and how and why?_ She noted the pain was subsiding, as this question to herself was the first string of coherent thought free of a screeching interruption.  
Then, a voice.  
  
“What is your name?”

  
She attempted to sit up but collapsed onto her side, breathing shallowly. The knight addressing her, already irritated by the disappointment of his master, had little patience.  
“Have you gone braindead from your time in carbonite? What. Is your name.”  
  
Carbonite?? She almost remembered, it was dancing just at the edge darkness of her memories. Anger co-mingled with fear and pain.

“I’m… dying” the words were inaudible, little more than a hoarse whisper.  
With a disgruntled sigh, he removed his mask and knelt down beside her huddled form, collapsed in a heap in front of the carbonite retaining frame that once held her. He grabbed her face and held it inches away from his own, and he said again;  
“What is your name, Sith.” She lifted her right hand weakly- she could feel his heat, hear his heartbeat; she could feel his life and his force, and her spirit hungered for it. She opened her blinded eyes to stare into what she felt to be his face, and whispered  
  
“I am not a Sith”  
  
Before he could twist his face into an expression she reached up, with unnatural speed and grabbed the side of his neck with her left hand. Driven by instinct, she was pulling him into her; his force, his life; she needed it to survive. He was frozen to the spot and unable to defend himself as she drained him. Now it was his turn to gasp and struggle, speechless, as he fought to bring air into his lungs.  
  
She released him and he fell to the floor, dead. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her back and splayed her arms out.  
“I do not die this day” she whispered to the ceiling, a slight smile on her lips as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
\----  


He felt his knights anger as he rushed to the hangar. Something was wrong. There was no call to announce their arrival nor had the doctor been summoned as he had asked. As he burst through the bay doors he saw the light freighter was already surrounded by storm troopers and, of course, General Hux. He had clearly been skulking behind Kylo for some time in the throne room and found this interesting enough to stick his nose into. The knights were descending the ramp as he reached the ship. They were carrying a woman between the two of them, and the two behind them were dragging a dead knight.

“What happened?!” He roared. The general visibly flinched and some of the troopers shuffled back.

“When we went to fetch her, and we found him dead beside her, sir”

Kylo Ren’s rage turned to the woman in front of him, dangling between the two hulking knights.

“What did you do, Sith.” he snarled, as he stepped forward to physically grab her throat and raise her face to meet him. Her face was still streaked with carbonite- it was an eerie sight to behold, second only to when she opened her eyes. Metallic black and grey irises, still frozen, stared blankly through his face. A lilting, raspy voice slipped softly between her cracked lips.

“I... am Polcara B’lareau, and you saved my life. I am deeply saddened your knight passed in the search for me. I am now indebted to you for two lives, over one… And… I am not a Sith.” It wasn’t her last statement that made him falter- he felt… the girl. A twinkle of calm in his consuming rage. He turned around, startled, half expecting to see Rey standing behind him. As quickly as he had felt her, she was gone; a silver flash in the corner of his eye that evaporated into thin air. Was it the feverpitch of his emotion that drew her here, or was it all in his imagination? Aware all eyes were on him, he shut this away inside him and turned back to the, apparently not Sith, that was brought to him. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile as she faded back into unconsciousness, with his gloved hand still holding her throat.

He didn’t know what to make of her at all and it irritated him. How could someone in this state kill a knight? He would have felt it surely had it been a violent death. Did he just… die? No. To be found beside her is too much of a coincidence. To let this go would not bode well with his knights, either.

“Take them both to the medbay. I want to find out how he died” He glanced to the side to see the general was all too pleased about everything that had just transpired. Kylo Ren made a point to refer to him by name rather than title in front of his men to remind everyone where the orange menace stood. It was one of his small ways of cutting the man down. “Hux, post guards beside her and see to it she is never left unattended. We will find what happened.”

The smugness radiating from him faded and his lip curled- “Consider it done…” He quickly strode away, waving his hands and shouting orders at the troopers around him.

Kylo stayed back in the hangar for few minutes, processing everything that had just happened as he watched troops disperse to their tasks, and cursing the part of him that hoped she might return. Just a flicker of her presence had drained all the hate from him, replacing it instead with a gnawing loneliness. He didn’t even have the drive to ignite his saber and maim nearby shipping crates in frustration. Perhaps all the stress was pushing him to hallucinations; one flicker away from insanity. He sighed, and slowly made his way to the lift.

Something foreign crunched beneath the heel of his boot. He paused and looked down.

Crimson sand.

She had been here after all.

His breath hitched- it shouldn’t make him as happy as it did.  
\----------  
Rey was unpacking a crate at the back of the mine when his rage crashed into her mind. She had felt him before, but it was at the distant edges of her awareness. She ignored it and did her best to shut it out; she had no desire to try to reach him, and hadn’t even begun to process what happened back on the Supremacy.  
She didn’t want to.  
She wasn’t ready.  
This however, was different- this was pure fury that burst into her mind like a baradium bomb. Just the acknowledgement of this anger was enough to connect them, and she found herself standing in the hangar amidst storm troopers… and him. No, please no. There he was, no more than a few meters away, snarling at what looked to be a beaten prisoner. His shoulders tensed and he froze; she knew it wasn’t because of what the prisoner said- he felt her. Rey panicked and reached to the mine as hard as she could, thinking of the crates, the sand, the little vulptex she’d befriended, and pulled as hard as she could with the force.

She saw the side of his face as he turned to look at her, then she was falling backwards into the sand- returned as quickly as she had gone.

Heart beating at lightspeed, sweat glinting on her face, breath heavy, she collapsed onto her back to stare at the rust-red stalactites above her.

“Rey! Are you okay?!” Rose shouted as she ran over to her. “You’ve been back here for hours, I told you to stop trying to load all these containers yourself!” As she neared, she saw the look on Rey’s face and knew it wasn’t the physical effort that had her in such a state. “Is… is it force stuff again?”

She nodded. Her friends had been so understanding with everything happening to her. Rather than getting Rey upset trying to explain, everyone had agreed chalking it up to just “force stuff” was easier for her. She could tell them in her own time and her own words, if she wanted to. They noticed she had been much more guarded since her return and prying only served to stress her.

“Here,” Rose reached out her hand “Crates or Force it doesn’t matter, come on, you need to take a break. We were thinking it’s about dinner time anyways” Rey took her hand and stood up, still looking visibly shaken.

“I probably do… but do you mind if I just take it alone for a little bit? I’ll join you all for dinner, I just need a moment to center myself”

Rose put her hand on her shoulder “Of course, whenever you’re ready. If you need me, let me know. I won’t always be around to see you fall on your butt” She laughed, but her eyes were serious, fixed on Rey’s face.

“T-thank you, Rose, I’ll see you in a bit” Rey patted her hand, and swiftly turned away to walk deeper into the mines. Her friends, though she did love them, were only a patch to the crack running through her core. She just needed clear her mind, still reeling from seeing him again.

Rey didn’t stop walking till she was shrouded in near darkness, the loading bay a soft light in the distance. She only got a glimpse of his face before she came back, but that glimpse… well, it nearly broke her heart. At this realization, the knot in her stomach rose to a sob, and she fell to her knees with her hand over her mouth, as if not hearing herself cry would make it go away. Hot tears trickled down her face and over her hand as she let the swell of emotion pour forth. She hadn’t allowed herself time to grieve- whether it was the loss of Ben Solo, her failure, or realizing the odd comfort their bond had given her was gone, she didn’t know.

She couldn’t make sense of anything that she felt anymore.

In the nights that had passed since, she wondered if it was his loneliness or hers hovering in the back of her mind. Afraid to reach out and see him, equally afraid to reach out and see only her anguish staring back, Rey had thrown herself into every task till near exhaustion. It was the only way she could sleep. In the past, she would imagine a seascape to comfort herself, but between Ach-to and Ben, there were too many memories attached for it to be peaceful anymore.

She could still remember his voice; his breath on her neck “I see it…”.... Even that deep corner of refuge had been marred by his touch.

His touch…. He could have come with me, she thought. Her anger did little to eat away at the sadness inside her. “It’s not my fault I’m here and he’s there. He chose the First Order!” she shouted into the depths of the shaft. Somewhere in her heart, she knew he had no choice.

She chastised herself as she coughed and shook her head, like she was physically shaking the sadness from her form. “Ugh… tears, why tears, you’re being ridiculous.”

Rey wiped her eyes and stood up, tilting her head back and steadying her breathing. Sometimes she would cry at night on Jakku, when the loneliness dug in its claws and couldn’t be shaken; this helped her ground herself. After taking a few deep breaths, she calmed and control was regained. She walked slowly back towards the light of the cargo bay, giving time for the redness in her eyes to dissipate. Ben was gone. Gone. She needed to focus on what she saw. Surely it wasn’t his emotion, their bond was gone she told herself. Severed. Maybe it was the Force? Did it bring her there for a reason? She stopped, closed her eyes, and replayed the memory in her mind. Focus.

“What did I need to see….” she implored the air around her.

She was back in the hangar- Phasma survived, standing to the right of...General Hux, who also survived. There was… a dead knight? She had never seen the knights, but the figures were draped in black similar to Kylo Ren. They were standing in front of a rather old light freighter. Why? With their budget they could afford the best- perhaps undercover or smuggling something, someone? The prisoner. She couldn’t make out what he said, but she distinctly heard “I am not a Sith” Of course not, they’d been gone for ages... hadn’t they? Then he froze, and as he turned to look behind him Rey looked past him to the woman, not wanting to see his face a second time... and she was staring directly at Rey her with clouded eyes.

“She saw me too?” she whispered to the cavern. He kidnapped a force user. There were so few trained left in the galaxy, where did he find her? Was she a jedi? She closed her eyes again to focus on the woman. She was soaking wet for some reason, limp black hair peppered with braids draped over her shoulders, and on that belt was an old, bronze lightsaber.

“Am… am I supposed to save her?” She asked aloud. “The Force” in all its mystery was almost as annoying as Luke at times. Straight answers for whatever reason are just not an option with either of them. With a mystery to distract her from herself, she marched with new resolve to go eat dinner. As always, she was starving.


	2. Nickel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux trips up and Pol figures out how long she's been gone

Snoke had wanted her, Kylo Ren hated her, a knight was dead because of her, therefore General Hux was interested in her. While the “Supreme Leader” (he rolled his eyes as the title crossed his mind) skulked in the darkness he had been watching her treatment in the medbay through the security cameras linked to his holopad. (Very little happened on this ship without his knowledge, and he took pride in the fear this instilled in those under his command.) He noted she had gotten much stronger over the past 24 hours, and could likely hold a decent conversation at this point. He decided to make a visit while Ren was wallowing in his emotional instability. Gods how gratifying he would find it to let Ren know just how pathetic he was in his eyes. Hux didn’t have a death wish, though. 

How unfortunate that such great power has come with such great irresponsibility.

The medbay doors opened with a hiss, and he strode towards the bed where she was resting. A sharp voice cut through her meditation “I trust you are being treated well?” 

Eyes closed, fingers playing with the hem of her medical gown, she had found her voice since the hangar. It was low, smooth, and iced with contempt as she slowly asked, “Who are you, that my well being would be of your concern?”

“I am the General of the First Order, whose ship you are on and whose staff are treating you” His lip curled and he blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath, reminding himself that this ungrateful beast could be useful. 

“Oh, well…” She winced as she sat up and turned to face him. The thawing process on the ship was botched, and there were still streaks across her that didn’t move, frozen solid in carbonite. The green was returning to her eyes as the carbonite was dissipating, but just one of her irises had regained function (which only served to make her face even more unsettling for the General). Everything was still a blur, and all she could make out was a dash of bright orange atop a black uniform. 

In a much kinder tone she replied, “I apologize for my rudeness, General. It’s lovely to meet you, I do wish it was under more pleasurable circumstances. Perhaps when I can see again I will meet you for a second time, properly.” and reached out daintily to shake his hand.

It was almost pleasant, Well, if you’re not looking at her face, he thought. He wasn’t sure if her overly kind overtones were sarcasm or sincere, and he squinted in confusion. He took her hand with a slight grimace and said “Eh yes, we all have our days when we are, ah, less than cordial”

She snatched her hand back, and frostily replied “I’m sure I’d be even less cordial should I be able to see how repulsive I am.” She laid back on the table with a grimace and flicked her hand toward the attending. “Bring the medroids back, I’m ready to resume” 

The medic stuttered, “Ma’am are you sure, it’s only been-” 

“Do it. Have a good evening, General, I’m sure I will be seeing you again soon.” 

Oh for fucks sake, he thought. So preoccupied with the startling appearance of the woman that was in front of him he forgot she was force sensitive. Nothing like telling someone they are disgusting to get them on your side. He paused just long enough to see spiderlike medroids scamper onto her and resume injecting steroids and scaling away at the carbonite. She inhaled sharply as they began, and he quickly turned to leave; slightly nauseated, without saying a word.   
\---------  
Days passed, and still the pain was enough to blur her thoughts and send her reeling. The medroids skittered across her, each little step followed by pricks and pains. 

She’d been here seven days now and learned very little, granted she had spent the entire time being “repaired”. The rate she was pushing caused carbonite to be removed risked scarring, a warning to which she just rolled her eyes at. She was tired of being stuck in the medbay and was frankly bored to damn tears. As the droids were finishing their current round of decarbonisation, she called the attending over. Though afraid to speak to her at first, she had eventually gotten him comfortable with her.

“And what is your name? I’ve met you, but haven’t met you” she said with a smile. 

“Ah, I’m- I’m training under Dr. Orich…”

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table. This whole invalid thing was already getting old, and she hated to admit she did need the time to recover, as well as learn more about her surroundings and figure out exactly who had her and why. 

“That’s not what I asked, I asked what your name is. I’d like to thank you for taking such care with me. It’s much appreciated. If not for your attentions I would look like even more of a monster than I do now.” She ended the sentence with a little laugh. Her demeanor was calming to him. She was much gentler than the resident force user they were usually tasked with repairing.

“My name is Markis, I’ve had enough school training to be a doctor, but I’m still working out in the field, er, well, here. Dr. Orich helped bring you back much more than I have, I’ve just been monitoring you to make sure everything is still going well.

“And I appreciate that. I do have one small favor to ask though… my clothing, do you know where it has gone? I was hoping it could be laundered. This medical gown is just horrible, as if I don’t already look awful enough” When she smiled it reached her eyes- they were almost completely clear, save the left eye. It was still a nice smile, he thought, something in short supply on this ship. 

“I took care of that for you like you asked, ma’am, here, hold on” he ran over to a tote in the corner of the room and brought it over to her. Everything she came with, even her saber, was in the tote. 

“What an foolish oversight” she whispered to herself. “Thank you so much, Markis, if you don’t mind, I’m going to change out of this and I’ll let you have this baggy thing back- we’ll consider it a trade” she winked, and he smiled. 

“Yes ma’am, sounds like a deal” he turned away to allow her to get dressed. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes. Buckling the belt and holstering the lightsaber made her heart skip a beat. While she didn’t know how long she had been gone, her heart knew it had been far too long since she had been herself. And finally, her robe. It was a deep gray with two thick, black stripes on each sleeve, and a black strip of matching width around the cowl. The detergent they used made it a little scratchy, but no mind. She flipped the cowl back to fall over her shoulders, and twisted her black hair into a bun, which she held in place with a bone pin retrieved from the pocket, leaving two wisps on each side to frame her face. The other pocket held gray woolen gloves with leather palms, which she slipped on. She almost felt… complete.

“Alright Markis, I’m holding up my end of the bargain, here you go” Again, she laughed softly, and held out the hospital gown.

“Thank you ma’am, ah, you’re not thinking of leaving, are you? Because you need more-”

She cut him off with a raised hand “No, no I’m not leaving, Markis. She shimmied back onto the table and folded her legs in to sit crosslegged. “I’m going to stay here with you. I just have one more favor, if you have the time and don’t mind humoring me. I feel like I’ve already been a bit of an inconvenience…” her eyes were locked on his, and a warmth rose up inside him, putting him at ease.

“No, not at all ma’am, you’ve been a quite nice change, actually. Most force users I know are, well, kind of awful. What can I do for you?”

She looked up and shook her head “They do tend to be that way, don’t they?” they both shared a little laugh, and she paused, with overdone apprehension “Well, Markis, I’m not really from around here, and I’m a little lost. Tell me everything you know about The First Order… what’s been going on in space lately... if you have the time, that is… Speaking of time, I don’t even know what year it is!” she laughed

“Of course!” He smiled, excited to be able to do this small favor for her. “Well….”


	3. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tries again, and her and Kylo have a few words

He didn’t expect to see a half naked woman changing clothes. Hux flushed as he lingered on the image for the a moment longer than he meant to before quickly shutting off his holopad. She was certainly feeling better, and he found the recent development somewhat worrisome. “She’s up and well and I still have no damn idea who or what she is and why she’s here, on my ship.” He muttered to himself. Kylo had been invested in something else and completely ignored what his knights had drug in. He rested the tip of his thumb on his teeth for a moment while he planned his next move. It was a throwback to his nervous habit of biting his nails as a child; a habit that his father saw to it ended.

He had avoided returning to the medbay after he essentially called her revolting with his mind, which he still cursed himself for. After being forced to coexist with Ren for such a long, arduous time, keeping the walls of his mind up was essentially running on autopilot. Such failure was sloppy on his part. Her ghastly appearance had distracted me, that’s all. He told himself.

Hux looked back down to his holopad and clicked on the medbay camera screen again, to see her reaching her robe from the box. He remembered what he saw just moments earlier and his lingering flush deepend. She was thick and muscular, with her tunic and split leg pants accentuating the curves of her form. She said something to the attending, then slowly moved to sit on the table. He started talking, and after a few sentences, she hid her face in her hands. whatever he told her must have been less than pleasant. Well, maybe after the light of whatever had been said his unfortunate slip up would be forgotten. Given her animated state she wouldn’t have an excuse to avoid questioning, either. He tucked his holopad into the pocket of his great coat, slung it about his shoulders, and marched out of his office to get answers.

Seconds after he got onto the elevator, his holopad vibrated. He sighed and checked to see who needed him now. Kylo Ren, of course; only he could be so incredibly inconvenient. He glanced at the first few sentences in the preview- something about needing a ship.

_Please do fuck off you hulking pain in the ass, maybe you won’t come back_

He smiled to himself at the wistful thought. He’d check it after he met with their “guest”.  
\----

The General entered the medbay and found her holding the intern’s hands, staring intently at his face.  
“Thank you so much, Markis, for the lovely conversation. We will have to finish this up another time”.

“You’re welcome ma’am, th-thank you. Oh, General, sir,” He snapped to attention

“You are dismissed. Leave us.” He started to protest but quickly scuttled out of the room.

She was staring off into space, as if the boy was still in front of her. Hux cleared his throat, and she snapped out of her daze, slipping off the table and turning to look at him in one fluid motion. It was serpentine the way she moved- angles and edges gliding, while her eyes stayed staring into his. She came around the side of the table, atmosphere akin of predator to prey.

“General Hux.” a chill ran through him at the sound of his name on her lips, hanging on the last syllable as if she were trying the word out for the first time. “ So… interesting to see you. Literally, see you.” She looked him up and down, pretending to mull over her words carefully, “Very, ah, different from what I expected, though not entirely revolting.” she cocked an eyebrow and extended her hand; he took it and they exchanged an awkwardly dainty handshake.

Ah, she had not forgotten, he noted. Of course not. “Yes, well, it pleases me to see you doing better. What exactly is your name, I don’t quite recall” She was nothing like the gargoylesque creature he’d encountered a few days ago. Jade eyes stared back over high cheek bones with a strong jaw, skin still peppered with flecks of carbonite, streaks thicker as they went down the side of her neck disappearing beneath her tunic. His memory of the brief glimpse he had of her rose, and he promptly tucked it away.

“You can just call me Polcara, though I’m afraid as long as I’ve been gone, it’s hardly relevant” she said bitterly. “Let us be frank, General, we have much to discuss with each other. If you don’t find my face quite as unbearable, let us continue this conversation in your office” As she was speaking a mischevious look crossed her face, and she walked up beside him and turned to hook her arm in his.

He sputtered to reply, completely taken aback. For once- he was saved by Kylo Ren.

“General!” he growled, as he came upon them arm in arm.

Polcara whipped around, one hand outstretched and one hand hovering above her hip. She hadn’t seen him since the hangar, and even that memory was vague.

Ren planted his feet, and after a brief pause, as if he was thinking it over, reached for his saber. She answered in like, unsheathing and igniting her saber in one fluid motion. The blade was the palest green, and caused the remaining flecks of carbonite to sparkle. They stood frozen for seconds, but it seemed like forever.

“Green. How curious”

“The man I killed seemed to enjoy it. Trust me, I’d do anything to get my own saber back. I’d rather we relied on neither right now, though.”

He ignited his saber, whirled it beside him in an angry circle before pointing it at her. “Sith. What. did you do. to my knight.” Dark eyes glared at her, glinting red behind the crackling crossguard.

“I didn't do anything. I was half dead.”

“You will-”

Before he could say anything more Hux interrupted, clearly exasperated.

“Did we really spend days healing her for you to poke holes in her, Ren?” The General spat. _Stars, Force users really are all barbarians, aren’t they._

Kylo Ren held his stance for a moment more, then sheathed his lightsaber, “Your words are wise, General” he purred. His hand shot forward and reached out and into her mind. She gritted her teeth as she held him at bay, finding her lingering weakness embarrassing. The pressure between her ears was intense and she was impressed by his strength.   
  
_He's strong... incredibly strong._ she noted. The corner of his mouth twitched as he heard the compliment.

He pulled forth frantic, blurred memories. He saw her pinned down and reaching for a black and silver saber, running through the woods, a cave bedecked in runes and chests, green flames, Empire ships, running a man through with her current saber. He felt her hurt and betrayal, flipping through her memories like a picture book. With much effort she sheathed her lightsaber, closed her eyes, and called on every ounce of strength she had available. His pawing at her mind was bringing up memories she wasn’t able to access and the remembering drew emotion that welled up inside her like a geyser. She used this passion to cover the lull in her strength and threw it against him, using every ounce of power she had left to evict him from archives of her mind. He flew backwards into the medbay doors, at first surprised, then glaring up with an angry grimace across his face.

The General was quite entertained. He was completely fine with them both killing each other right here right now, frankly. That would be so convenient.

As he lept to his feet, piercing eyes burning into her, she held her hands up in surrender.

“Are we quite done with this? I would like to be done with this. We were both rude, lets start over again” she said in a low voice, slightly bowing while smiling softly. She reached out with her hand “You still haven’t told me your name”

He stared at her, jaw clenched, unmoving.

_So it doesn’t work on you, then._

_No, no it does not._

An actual, genuine smile slowly crept across her face. Perhaps not everyone here is useless.

Her voice became more crisp and matter of fact, all pretense of friendliness pushed aside. Her back stiffened and she clasped both of her hands behind her back. “I told you I owed you a debt, and that is true. I appreciate very much what you and your staff have done for me. What do you require of me, Kylo Ren?”

His eyes shot over to the General, and he looked away nervously. Maker only knows what she had pulled out of him before I got here, how else would she know my name.

His attention focused back to the woman in front of him. “I see you have found your things. Good. You are accompanying me to Crait. I require your assistance in retrieving something. We leave in the morning”

He had spent the last few days having the sand analyzed, searching for planets that matched the sand in the hangar. It all came back to Crait. In theory, it could be a good place to hide out; backtracking to somewhere your enemies considered destroyed.

“I am still recovering, but I am true to my word. I will serve you the best I can.” She offered her hand again. He didn’t even look down to acknowledge the gesture before turning and leaving. He heard her laughter echo out into the hall as the door closed.   
  
He felt darkness in her, and that was enough for him. The thought of inviting a Jedi onto the ship made his chest tighten- It reminded him of Skywalker. _Rey is not a Jedi, not yet_ he told himself. He felt a sliver of darkness in Rey as well, and there was hope yet that she could be molded, trained, “With a *proper* teacher” he mumbled.

“So much anger…” she mused aloud, before turning and snapping her arm out to the General. He was still as a statue, staring her with a mixture of uncertainty and apprehension. She slowly closed her fist and brought it to her chest.

“No, that would be rude. I will not bully you to get my way.” She locked onto the arctic blue eyes glaring from the prim and proper man beside her. Though general, he clearly was not the head of the hierarchy from what she had gathered. Even a brief observation revealed he was a tightly wound spring amidst this poorly hidden dischord. He was… intriguing.  
  
“General Hux, I would very much like to not spend another night in the medbay, please. Would you be kind enough to set me up with proper accommodations? I apologize for being such a burden. Please know that I appreciate all that you have done for me” Her kindness was unsettling at this point. She bowed low but didn’t break eye contact.

 _Kylo Ren didn’t seem particularly charmed by her, and neither should_ _I,_  he warned himself  
\----

Against his better judgement, he agreed to escort her to new quarters on the same level as his, using the old idiom "Keep your enemies close" as his logic. Feeling this might be more permanent than he would have preferred, he had already had a room prepared for Kylo Ren’s pet vagabond.  
  


When they reached the doors, he explained the key code and the basics of how the automated systems worked. Hux originally intended it to be condescending, and was somewhat amused when she listened to everything intently. She was truly behind the times.

“I will have troopers bring you a holopad for contact reasons, and know that if you need anything you will have two troopers stationed outside… for your _convenience_ ”. His thinly veiled aggression was to make a point.

“You are too kind, General. And if you need anything… well, you know I will be here” She disappeared behind the doors.  
Alone, again.

General Hux flew down the hallway, ready to be done with the both of them. As if running an empire without the respect he was due wasn’t bad enough, bearing the volley between volatile force users was a hair light of the final straw. Hope remained that they would off each other- he saw the look on Ren’s face when a Jedi saber was pulled, and it was clear that he didn’t trust her.

Hux couldn’t decide if that was a good thing.


	4. Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shares what she saw, and visits Kylo. 
> 
> Hux is being Hux, and Pol takes a moment to grieve.

“So the Force showed you this?”

“Yes. She’s a force user, I could sense it. She is their prisoner, and I think I’m supposed to save her somehow. I think we need her with Luke gone…” she stopped. While General Organa seemed at peace with her brother’s passing to the Force, it was still an uncomfortable subject for everyone else. “Maybe, maybe she can teach me things? I don’t know. I just know that the Force showed me what was happening as it happened.”

“I believe you.” General Organa had also had news from her network that General Hux did indeed survive Holdo’s attack on the Dreadnaught, as well as Phasma, albeit with some cybernetic augmentations. “What is it you want to do about this, Rey? Attempting to go on board is out of the question.” Neither discussed Kylo Ren. It went without saying.

Finn shook his head adamantly “No. No no no. You are NOT going on that ship. None of us are. Not again, not after last time”

Poe interjected “Look, I’m sorry for her and all, especially if she’s getting half the treatment I got, but we can’t afford to risk anything and we sure as hell can’t risk you, Rey. Y’know, if she’s got the force abilities and stuff maybe she can break out like you did?”

“I didn’t say I had answers, I’m just telling you what I saw and telling you what I feel!” her voice rose defensively. She hated people telling her things that were already abundantly clear. It made her feel like a child.

Poe doubled down instead of taking the hint. “Your feelings could cost you your life in this, and you know damn well trying to get her means you’re going to run into K-”

“Feelings?? What do you mean by-”

Rose interrupted them in an attempt to stop what was clearly escalating “Maybe sleep on it? Okay? Maybe more will come to you? I’m sure it didn’t show you that for nothing.” She glared at Poe, who was upsetting Rey and getting himself worked up as well. Since his time spent under interrogation by the First Order he had become uncharacteristically nervous regarding them. Well, Kylo Ren specifically.

“Rey. There is nothing we can do now, but this is valuable information. Thank you for making me aware of this.” Organa took a warm, motherly tone with her, “I think Rose is right, a good night of sleep will do you well. You look exhausted. All of you are ahead of schedule, taking a break for yourself isn’t a bad thing” she smiled softly.

After light talk of the success with gutting the reserves of the abandoned mining quarry, everyone said their goodnights and went to their quarters. With little over 30 people, there was enough space for each person to have their own room. Sure, they were in states of poor repair, but everyone relished the personal space, no matter how cramped, dusty, and dingy it was.

For Rey it was still better than sleeping in the junker on Jakku. Here, she was surrounded by friends. Here, she had a purpose.

 _Here…. What if I could bring them here?_ She didn’t know how angry Ben was with her, but she was sure he still wanted to see her. Their last encounter on Crait was more sad than angry. Perhaps she could lure him into bringing the force sensitive. No… that was entirely too dangerous

Pacing in her quarters, she realized that she wanted to see him again, and needed to see how he felt for her after everything that happened. Stomach in knots, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reached out. She felt him, like a rumbling storm cloud in the distance. Suddenly she was in that cloud, enveloped by it. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of a case, staring at her. His lips were twitching, as if he was trying to swallow back a roar, but all that came out was a whisper.

“Why are you here… scavenger?” the hushed baritone laced with venom. His eyes were a smouldering obsidian fire, piercing her as he quickly closed the distance between them.

She furrowed her brow, completely abandoning her plan. She had hoped maybe some scrap of that vulnerable man she had to leave in the throne room was left. He had been buried. No, burned. She felt a twinge of guilt.   
  
“I… I wanted to see you.” she said in a voice much smaller than she intended. “At least I thought I did. I now see that was a mistake. I want nothing to do with a monster” she spat the last word as if it were a weapon- and she saw it hurt her intended target. He flinched, but drew up taller in response.

“Soon enough it won’t matter what you do or do not want, scavenger.” he took another step forward to loom over her. He could smell the salt, he could smell _her_. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed awkwardly.

She hated the way he threw the word “scavenger” at her in disdain. “My name is Rey, not “scavenger”. She paused, voice hushed, “ You know that, Ben.”

He looked away as if examining the wall behind her, voice monotone. “You say that name as if it has power over me. It does not. When I find you,” his eyes drifted back and locked onto hers and he clenched his fists, fingers creaking in leather gloves “I will break you of this habit.”

She laughed derisively “You’ll have to get through the Resistance first. You don’t even know where I am. Besides, I’ve defeated you before, what makes you think I won’t again?” She was afraid she had pushed too far, but it had the desired effect.

He shot forward till he was just inches away from her face, leather gloved finger pointing at the ground to emphasize every point, voice growing to a savage crescendo. Any facade he had was gone, and it was raw emotion that possessed him-  
  
“ _Ignorant_ girl! I can feel you across galaxies, I can hear you across planets, there is NO place you can hide from ME. I am as inevitable as death, and just like death and the darkness, I _will_ come for you.”

Stars he was intimidating.. “Th-That goes both ways, Kylo Ren, you can’t sneak up on me. I can find you, too.” His face softened slightly- he hadn’t considered that. Granted, she was still fairly rubbish at manipulating the Force, but her pure strength sometimes made up for that.

His eyes stared into her- silence hung just long enough to make her uncomfortable underneath his agate gaze.   
  
“We shall soon see what the future holds. We will have answers then.” he whispered.

The door of her quarters opened behind her and suddenly she was back in her room. It was Rose.  
“Hey, I heard you, um, you sounded angry, is everything okay? I’m sorry you didn’t answer the door when I knocked so….”

“Yes, I’m fine, just… still upset about some things. I was alone so much on Jakku… I always talked to myself. It’s helps me handle things, I forget not everyone does that,I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“No no! You’re fine I just wanted to check on you is all. You need to be resting instead of yelling at the walls, though” she laughed. Rose was so sweet, so genuine. She was so grateful for her.

“You’re right, thank you. Goodnight, Rose.” she collapsed onto her cot, head was still swimming after seeing him. She didn’t know what she expected, but she had hoped there was still a glimmer of softness to him. He was cold and angry and there was nothing she could do about it. Her throat tightened as she blamed herself again. “No more of this” she whispered aloud to herself, and closed her eyes, trying to force her mind blank to sleep. Every joint in her body ached, and the exhaustion blessed her busy mind with a quick slip into slumber.  
\----

Hux sent two storm troopers to monitor his latest irritation. He took the time to ensure the quarters she would be using were on a separate level than Ren’s and fit with cameras. It was bad enough having one overgrown idiot with supernatural powers doing whatever he pleased, he didn’t want to have a second one operating with impunity. Ren couldn’t control himself and didn’t much trust him to control her either.

His holopad blinked to life- the cameras detected motion. He clicked on a small box that expanded to fit the screen and watched her. She was pacing in a circle, muttering, not noticing the tiny little black domed cameras in the dark corners of the room.  
  
_"_ It seems the “force” is glorified lunacy, oh what I’m missing out on" When she got to a full length mirror she paused; rooted to the spot, running her hands over her face. _I wasn’t so off, now was I?_ He thought smugly.

Polcara slowly pulled the hood of her robe over her head. Snapping out of her daze, she pulled back, and punched the mirror into thousands of shards that tinkled onto the steel floor below.   
  
He rolled his eyes _They really are all like this, aren’t they. Pointless destruction.  
  
_ She collapsed to the floor, shoulders shaking as she put her hands over her face, sobbing. Hux felt a slight twinge of…. Sympathy?  
  
_No, this is yet another example of how unstable Force users are._   
  
He was sure she’d be back to melodramatically smashing things in no time. Made uncomfortable with this emotional display, he almost closed the camera window, but indulged himself in bearing witness to such a vulnerable moment. Being what she was, like Ren, made her an enemy. Every sliver of weakness was something to exploit, and therefore an asset he needed. Rather than the fickle destruction and anger he was used to spying on, though, this was strangely unsettling. An actual, genuine moment in a sea of facades and games. He felt disturbed at the pity he felt for her, and shut off the holopad. Hux swiveled his chair and bit his lip, staring off into space. The hiss of doors opening behind him was a reminder of more pressing issues at hand. The strange force user that was essentially under his thumb, and that was good enough.

\----  
She was alone. All alone. In trying to cling to life in the medbay, she hadn’t had the time or the energy to process what had happened to her. Constantly keeping defenses up around prying eyes and searching for information occupied her time. Everything came at a cost- they hadn’t gone through the effort to find her and keep her alive for nothing. But why? She didn’t even know how or why she had been frozen in the first place. Her memories were still a jumbled haze. All of this was made painfully clear as she stared at the carbonite-flecked face in front of her. She couldn’t even stand being left alone with herself. Pulling the hood to her robe to hide her face, rage grew.

“I don’t understand why” she whispered to the shrouded reflection “I don’t. Understand. WHY!” Her fist connected with the mirror and a jolt of pain shot through her arm as broken glass shattered in a sparkling explosion.

She collapsed onto the floor. Her life, her friends, her mission- all of it was gone. She hung her head, and allowed herself the grief she had yet to address. Tears dropped from her face to the floor, and her shoulders shook as she wept. The thought of those she held dear looking for her, dying without ever knowing what happened, twisted like a knife in her gut. Whoever did this to her was likely dead- robbing her of her revenge as well… _they won_. Her sobs lessened, and were slowly replaced by deep, rattling breaths. She wanted to destroy something. Toying with the lightsaber at her hip, another stab of sadness pierced her heart- she didn’t even have her own damn lightsaber. If she could remember why she had this one from it might help unravel the mysteries plaguing her.

She rolled over and splayed out on the floor, eyes closed, glass crunching beneath her.   
  
_Maybe I'll get to kill something on Crait...  
  
_ Dreaming of an outlet for the pent up sadness and anger inside her granted some relief. “If I am not given enough distractions, I’m afraid I’ll go mad. What do you think?” she asked the empty room. “I agree, killing something would be just wonderful.” she smiled. _Is this madness?_ Mental exhaustion and physical weakness lowered her into the rest she so desperately needed and she soon slipped into sleep, questioning her existence on the floor…..

then awoke to Kylo Ren standing over her, laid out as though she was crucified to the tile.


	5. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rabid animals are meant to be put down" 
> 
> Kylo is unsettled by the new addition- she starts to come to a little more.

  
“What are you doing?” he was taken aback by the absurdity of the sight, and wasn’t sure what to make of it. He almost stepped on her as he strode into her quarters. Broken glass was scattered across the floor, food and water remained untouched, and he looked to the back of the room to see the bed was still made.

  
_Well, this is embarrassing._ “I suppose… I underestimated how tired I was.” she replied groggily, sitting up slowly and flipping her hood up. _No one gets to gawk at me anymore._

  
“So you fell asleep… on the floor… in a pile of glass.” One eyebrow raised, he looked over to the vacant square where the mirror used to be and then back to her. She looked so pathetic, in that giant robe, sitting cross legged on the floor and staring at the ground. “Are you _mad_?”  
  
She looked up at him, “Strangely enough, that’s what I was trying to discern out last night, but I think I’ll figure it out as I go along. You needed me to find something. What is it.”  
  
“There is a girl on Crait. She is strong with the force. I want you to bring her to me. Due to… unforeseen events I will not be travelling with you. You will be escorted with troopers to assist you with your task, and ensure that you do not try to escape.”  
  
He wasn’t telling her everything. With a slight groan she rose to her feet to stare into his face. She gently prodded into his mind, and he could feel it like a light breeze “What _events_?”   
  
“Enough!” He stepped forward to loom over her. “Are you so foolish that you think that I can’t feel you? I have told you everything that concerns you. Do you understand your task?”  
  
Her voice lilted with sarcasm, “Oh, I should worry that you are wary of _me?_ I barely even know who _you_ are." She smiled and cocked her head to the side “But, yes, I know what you want me to do. Understand it? No. But I will do it.” she nodded deeply in an almost half bow.   
  
“It is not your task to understand, only to do.” he paused, realizing he wasn't entirely sure what she was capable of.   
  
“Speaking of which, what _can_ you do, other than breathing?” If she was going to be too inept to retrieve Rey there was no point in sending her, it would simply alert them to his knowledge of their location and she could slip away again.  
  
Her eyes narrowed under her hood “I am having trouble sorting things out, but have no fear in my abilities.” the words left her lips sharply.

 _And what can he do past scowl and shout? Overcompensating for something?_ She thought... loudly.   
  
His brows furrowed “Perhaps I can help you.” Kylo Ren summoned her light saber off her hip, grabbed his, and ignited them both in one quick motion. “Snoke believed your were special. For your sake, I hope he was right”  
  
He swirled the two sabers by his side before he went to charge her. Snapping out of her sleepy haze, she was almost too slow to dodge him. As he spun around to charge again she had rolled down to the floor with her back against the wall, hands clawed out as if the air was a solid thing to hold. The fight or flight response seemed to unlock a part of her brain. Loose memories, once drifting in a haze, had settled into sense.  
  
 _Into order, and_ _that order is power._ Anger and arrogance boiled in her chest and she pressed outward. His back was to her, arms raised, stuck to the spot. Angry huffed breaths were the only movements his frame could accommodate. The space around him was suddenly heavy, and buzzing with her force as she collapsed the atmosphere in around him and froze him in place.   
  
“Oh, I’ve learned about you in my stay here. You are _brutish_!” she yelled, and flicked her wrist to power off the sabers in his hands. Slowly standing, glaring at his hulking, immobilized frame, she steadied herself against the wall before approaching him  
  
“You are _insolent_ ,” She plucked her saber from his frozen hand leaving her left clawed out towards him. “And you confuse fear with respect, the most common pitfall of a _weak_ leader.” She whispered in his ear from behind. She completed the circle around him until she came to stand in front of him. His eyes stared back with the fury of a caged animal; she could feel the darkness and anger churning around from him. “I can’t decide if you are self-absorbed,” she ignited her saber and swung it lazily at her side, “ or just _stupid_ ”   
  
The condescension set him afire, and a gutteral snarl burst from his lips as he broke free to charge her again. Sparks flew as they sparred across the room, grunting and growling with exertion as if they were two beasts.   
  
_"_ Rabid animals are meant to be put down _"_ Hux muttered as he watched the fight unfold. The rapid beep indicated hurried movement, and he pulled up the surveillance application to see Kylo Ren & his “guest” dueling with sabers, because of _course_ they were.   
  
_Why would I expect anything different._ Firm control over his emotions, which was tested by Kylo Ren on an almost daily basis, was something he took pride in. He might not have “the Force” at his beck and call, but he considered himself Ren’s superior in every other aspect. Force users were an asset to the First Order, but he was doubting whether it was worth all the extra labor that came with dealing with them. He sighed with an air of disgust, and lowered his chin to rest in his hand as he watched.  
  
Her swings were long and fluid, occasionally turning into a pivot and a low sweep as she came back around. He struck as if he were trying to drive a spike into the ground- blows fast and heavy. She was playing the defensive as he assaulted her with blow after blow. As the tumultuous minutes passed, a pattern emerged. No matter how he struck, she was keeping essentially the same movement; a slight rock back and forth then strike, almost like a snake. It was mesmerizing. After a time, he realized the strikes weren’t even meant to be a blow; they were meant to be blocked. The initial furious clashing of sabers had died down into a rhythmic sparring rather than trying to cleave each other in two. The pattern got slower and slower, until finally, they reached a mutual, unspoken understanding. Chests heaving with exertion, they both lowered their sabers. She pulled her hood back, staring intently into his eyes, standing as still as she possibly could.   
  
It could have been seconds or minutes that he stood there, but when he finally blinked he crashed to the floor before he could open his eyes, her foot on his chest and his own saber inches from his face. He was dazed and confused, as if awaking from a dream.  
  
“How, what did you just do to me?” his eyes darted back and forth as if he was searching for answers around the crackling of the saber. She switched it off , lowered herself till she was straddling him, and put her hands on each side of his head, eyes wandering over his face, chest heaving. Her demeanor had completely changed, there was a softness to her face as she stared into him.  
  
_Disgusting._ Hux switched off the holopad. _It looks like a delightful case of murder isn't on the books today._   
  
“You want to teach this girl when you have so much to learn yourself.” she breathed huskily, still trying to catch her breath “I have knowledge I can offer you. I can only hope I have proven myself “ _special_ ” enough.” She gave her words a second to sink in, then deftly leapt off of him, tossing his saber onto his chest. She almost reached down to help him up, but was afraid she’d collapse; her attitude now a front to cover how much effort she exerted.   
  
He was flustered - she reminded him of when Snoke made him feel small, made him feel less-than.  
  
She nodded towards him “Perhaps with…. practice... more of my abilities will return. I can teach you when I return... if you are interested” she whispered between breaths.  
  
He stood quickly, “You will be leaving soon and will be escorted to the hangar.” He swallowed uncomfortably, still taking in what just happened “Return the girl and consider your debt repaid.”  
  
She grabbed him as he turned to leave “Kylo Ren... ” she delved into his mind while he was hypnotized, and what she saw left her with a sense of compassion for the loneliness and pain that ran through him “You barely know me, but while I am here you are not alone. I owe you my life.”  
  
He paused, taken aback- and then in a black whirlwind he was gone- storming out and down the corridor.   
  
This was the first emotion other than anger and sadness she had felt since she was freed. Memories drifted in to the rising compassion in her like a moth to a flame. She retired to the bedroom to meditate, and hopefully nap. She had focused so long on just trying to live, the acceptance of the fact that those around her were human didn’t even register on her priority list till she saw him for who he was.   
\----  
  
  
Any joy he had in his plan to acquire the scavenger had been dashed by this sudden development. He hadn’t known what to expect when the knights returned, but he hadn’t counted on it being anything significant. Not like this. He wanted to learn, he wanted more power, but refused to be anyone’s subordinate.   
Never again.   
Never.   
  
He pushed this fear to the back of his mind- there was no time for that now. He should relish the events unfolding before him- like how entertaining it was that Rey invading his space to yell at him would aid in her capture. A scouter ship had gone out to Crait and confirmed activity at the shot out mine. They were… scavenging. He smiled at the irony. The Resistance was truly on its last leg trying to repurpose outdated, rusted out machines.   
  
Their end, and his peace, was near.


	6. Sienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's picking up a little, finally. 
> 
> Pol meets Rey, Phasma gets irritated, and Dameron gets reunited with a... friend.
> 
> Polcara is frustrated with all of it.

Flying low, they settled on the other side of a hill from the dilapidated base, ramp descending into the salt-caked sand with a crunch. The only other noise in this dark, desolate landscape was the wind whistling over jagged rocks that stabbed towards the sky. Polcara floated down the ramp like a spectre, followed behind by four troopers.   
  
“Wait. She stays with me” a vocoded voice ordered from the ship. A trooper gilded in chrome marched down the ramp, shining in the starlight. “You are not to leave my sight” The hooded face turned to look at her and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

  
Hux was infuriated by Kylo Ren’s insistence that Phasma accompany them. Kylo knew she was the only cherished companion to him, and her assignment was clearly an insurance that the General wouldn’t do anything rash. Insult to injury was his hulking form skulking in the bridge. It had been blissfully free of his presence while he was preoccupied with the dramatic goings on of “Force business”.   
  
_I should have savored those days more_ Hux lamented.  
  
“Are we going to be subject to your presence this entire time, Ren, or shall I update you when we hear from them? Hovering isn’t going to make anything go fast-” his windpipe was shut and he was dragged into Kylo Ren’s open hand before he could finish the sentence.   
  
“General, you and your men failed to locate the second half of the Resistance, and now you expect me to trust the success of this mission to your ineptitude? I think not”  
  
He dropped Hux to the ground, and he quickly leapt up and coughed “Very well then, if you need me I will be in my office” he replied, attempting to disguise any waver in his voice and any death threats in his mind. As the doors to his office closed, he took a deep breath and and thought about how gratifying it would be smash things. This was what set him apart from the beast in black- discipline. He would take his anger out on filling forms and daydreaming various deaths for the thorn in his side.  
\----  
  
It was over a mile’s walk till the broken blast doors of the mine loomed in the horizon. Polcara stopped and raised her hands. “There are only two guards stationed either side of the door” she paused a moment more, muttered and flicked her wrist, “And now they are sleeping, though I cannot say for how long.”  
  
She turned, hands still raised “I need you stay here and wait for my return or any signals of distress. Frankly you are all loud and unnecessary at this point in time. Captain, please follow me.” As the pair reached the gaping hole in the door, she turned to Phasma “I know I cannot leave your sight, but please trust me when I tell you I must go in there alone. I won’t be too far from you if you wait here.”  
  
“That is unacceptable. My orders are-” Polcara waved her hand and Phasma collapsed with a clunk. She was loathe to do it; in the brief time spent with her, she found the woman to be a strong, dedicated soldier. During the flight she was very tight lipped about any prying questions regarding her beloved general.

 _Loyalty is hard to find._  
  
She entered the cavern and deftly slipped into the shadows. She went unnoticed, and soon realized there weren’t any guards posted inside. Stepping out into the light, she raised her hands, reaching out to feel for the girl. “ _Rey…._ ” she whispered through the Force.   
  
Rey sat bolt upright, torn from her sleep. _She was here._ She quickly put her boots on and ran down the winding halls till she was in the main cavern. A robed figure stood in a sliver of light that cut through the dark. She approached cautiously- “You’re the prisoner from the hangar. Did you see me that day? When they brought you to the ship?”  
  
“I don’t remember much from that day, I wish I had an answer for you, Rey.” her low voice reverberated melodically as it echoed in the cavern. She stepped closer and Rey drew back- Polcara paused.   
  
“How do you know my name?”  
  
“It’s hard to find someone if you don’t know who you’re looking for” she laughed, and slowly pulled her hood back. Black hair was pinned into a loose bun, and a handful of thin braids hung to frame her face. She approached Rey slowly, swaying slightly with every step.  
  
“Looking for _me_?”  
  
“It is no secret that Force users such as yourself are almost extinct. We need to come together if we are to survive, don’t you think?”  
  
Each answer lead to more questions “How did you escape?” she asked.  
  
“Well, there _were_ storm troopers, and now they’re “napping” She quoted with her fingers and laughed again. “So many questions for me, may I ask one of you?” Rey stared back, mouth slightly agape, overwhelmed and unsure of what to make of what was happening. “I’ve only met one other Force user since I returned, and well, let’s just say he’s not very pleasant” she smiled and cocked her eyebrow playfully.   
  
“He’s… difficult…” she whispered, as if in a daydream, eyes glazed as she was remembering. Close enough to touch her, she gently reached out her hand, “My name is Polgara, and it’s nice to meet you, Rey” she took the outstretched hand, and froze upon contact. “It would be so wonderful if you could please tell me about Kylo Ren.” Rey could feel her in her mind, but it was nothing like when Kylo interrogated her about the droid. She was, _soft,_ like a breeze winding through trees, lifting her memories like leaves. She felt no fear, no worry, she felt  _safe._  
  
Memories were being played in front of her eyes, speaking with pictures rather than words. The Forest. The interrogation. Starkiller. Blood. Hands. Tears. Snoke. Crimson guards. Golden dice. Flipping through her mind like a picture book. Rey came to with a jolt as a siren went off- red light poured through the dusty air as the alarms blared.   
  
The guards that had been knocked unconscious were found when their second shift went to relieve them. Rey grabbed her saber and jumped back “What did you do to me?”  
  
Polgara held her hands up in surrender “I simply asked you a question, and you responded, I didn’t _do_ anything, now put that away and come with me, we’ve got to go” she turned to see if Phasma or the troopers were behind her- no one was there. _Useless._  
  
“Come _with_ you? Where? No, stay here. I’ll explain to the others, that you can teach me things, that you know how to use the Force, that-” she’d finally found someone else with her abilities and didn’t want to lose that hope of being free from the loneliness that her friends couldn’t understand.  
  
Polgara cut her off sternly, “That is not an option.” Before she could reach for her, Rey ignited her saber. She responded in like, sabers lighting up the darkness. “We need to go now! I’ll teach you but you have to come with me!”   
  
Rey was furious that she was being so difficult- she felt cheated yet again. “Why can’t you stay here? Where are you going? You’re free now!” Rey shouted between strikes. Resistance fighters’ footsteps were echoing down the corridors.  
  
_I’m running out of time.  
  
"Enough." _She slammed Rey into the crates behind her, and crouched beside her unconscious form, saber at her throat. “I mean her no harm, do _you_? She either comes with me or she dies. There is no in between!” she yelled to the piecemeal fighters surrounding her  
  
“That’s what _you_ think” Finn emerged to the front of the rag-tag crowd with his blaster raised. She hastily redirected the shot to hit the crate behind her, but the blast ricocheted into her shoulder, knocking her forward. She yelled out on impact, and narrowly avoided slicing her face with her own saber as she fell. Downed, the fighters made their way towards her. She pulled a stack of shipping crates in their path and ran. As she exited she reached out her hand and focused on the freighter to nearest the entrance. Her mind flew along the circuits, the wires... and then there was fire.

Torn between helping fallen comrades, chasing her, and their ship ablaze, she made it out. Phasma was gone. Blood was oozing down her arm from her wound and she had to get back to the ship. “Kriffing useless” she sighed when she got to the spot where her troopers were supposed to be waiting. They were gone. This mission must have been caught onto far before they knew it. 

  
She arrived at the open ramp in time to see a storm trooper get tossed down it, followed by his helmet being chunked after him. It hit her square in the face as she looked up. After cursing the pain and holding her now bleeding nose she looked up with narrowed eyes to a very pleased looking Resistance fighter in a pilot jumper.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, was this your ship? I was going to take it for a” the breath stopped in his throat as she force choked him. His eyes widened in shock and fear.  
  
“I have had enough shit for one night” She used her other hand to force grab the fallen trooper and drag him behind her as she stormed up the ramp. She kicked the him in the side with her boot “Get us back. Now.” Wheezing, he scrambled to the controls and the ship lifted. She turned her attention back to the fighter and dropped him to the ground. “What is your name?”  
  
He laughed nervously, answering with weak bravado “Oh, you know, names are a little too formal for me, nah, not into it. You can call me “dude” or “hey you” or-” She snatched her saber with her good arm, and wailed on the panel above his head. Instead of freedom she was returning injured and having only failure to show for her efforts.   
  
_The ship we took should have been smaller. They should have tried to use something vaguely Resistance looking_. “No, no, no. I should have done this myself and gone alone!” she roared, jamming the blade into the wall just inches from where the pilot was huddled and trembling on the ground, arms raised to protect him from the sparks and droplets of molten metal. Exhausted from the events of the night, chest heaving, she shut off the saber and stumbled backwards. The agonizing wound in her shoulder eventually drowned out the pain of a failed mission. With a ragged sigh, she fell back on the wall behind her and slid down to the floor, leaving a long bloody streak.  
  
“Hey, hey look at me.” He slowly returned to a sitting position, noticeably more pale and less talkative. She smiled at him- her mouth, streaked with blood, was the only part of her face he could see under the cowl “Hey, listen. It’s going to be alright. You’re fine. No pressure here. You don’t have to tell me your name. You can tell _Kylo Ren._ ” she smiled even wider as she felt his heart drop. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall, knowing the reprieve would be brief.


	7. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is displeased with his new companion, and Hux vents a little

Kylo Ren was furious. He stormed into the hangar with the General close behind him.  
  
Polcara walked down the ramp all but dragging a Resistance pilot behind her, the other, bloodied, arm dangling limply by her side. “When you don’t listen to me you get _this_ instead of what you wanted!” she shouted across the distance. Her voice echoed throughout the hangar, and sounded like a teacher scolding a child. She threw the pilot at his feet.  
  
“I send you on a simple mission, and you come back like _this?_ Defeated by a _girl? ”_ he roared “And as weak as you are, you _dare_ chastise me while-”  
  
“NO.” A spatter of blood landed on his chest as she screamed like she was possessed. “They made us before I even got to damn mine, this pilot almost stole the ship, I nearly got my face blown off and then got it smashed instead!” She whipped her cowl back to show a very bloody nose and black darkening eye. “ _N_ _one_ of which would have happened if you had listened to me!!!” She accentuated the last words with a finger point. “I almost had her. Literally moments away. This was rushed, this was a DISASTER, this was _incompetence._ ”  
  
His eyes were burning with anger, lips twitching before finally growling “You are not making a very persuasive argument for your life to your _Supreme Leader_  right now.” he could tell he toed the line with this but was in no way concerned- in fact he was almost hoping for a physical confrontation. Every fiber of his being was set ablaze with fury.  
  
Polcara sighed, and closed her eyes, collecting herself to respond in a more sane voice. “The girl, I believe she still trusts me to a degree. I… I will try again when the opportunity presents itself but it will be on _my_ terms. My debt will be fulfilled and I will remove my _weakness_ from your presence should it please you, _Supreme Leader”_ the last words fell from her lips with utter contempt.  
  
Hux stepped forward, afraid this was about to escalate- “If you want to interrogate the prisoner, I will escort Polcara to the medbay. Her arm needs medical attention. It’s bleeding all over my hangar floor and making a disgusting mess.”  
  
He unclenched the gloved fists by his side as he mulled the situation. “Guards, take the prisoner to a cell, I will deal with him later. Hux, take her.” He looked back at the bloody mess in front of him “We are not done yet, you and I will discuss this in the morning.” He waved them on, too lost in his own thoughts to be bothered with anything else. The stress of waiting only to be met with disappointment left him with a heavy heart. He just wanted rest, though he wasn’t sure it was going to come to him tonight in the wake of this unexpected failure.  
  
The familiar smell of plasma and melted machinery drifted down the ramp as he entered the ship, molten gouges still cooling. Clearly the calm exterior was more of an act than she let on, he mused. _Perhaps she will prove herself in time._  
  
Kylo Ren closed his eyes, focused on Rey, and whispered. “You can surrender to me, or I will take you. Either way, you _will_ come to me. You can’t fight it. You feel it too.”  
  
Rey laid in her cot, keeping her eyes shut tight. She didn’t have to see him to know the voice that crept into her thoughts.  
\-----  
  
Hux locked arms with Polcara to assist her to the lift. His pace was hurried, and she was stumbled a few times, barely short of being dragged.  


Once on the lift, he shoved her off him. “Where is Phasma? What happened?” he demanded.

  
“I believe she was taken prisoner with the other troopers. She was hindering me and I left her by the gate. Had she listened-”  
  
He acted before he could complete a coherent thought on the matter- there was a loud crack as the back of his leather glove connected with her cheek. He shoved her against the wall and pressed against her, holding her there. Polcara cried out and her face twisted in pain as her injured shoulder was jammed into the paneling. His face, flushed in anger, was inches away from hers.  
  
“ _Listened_? To _you?!_ ” He shouted, “She is my best soldier and she was your responsibility! Her loss is _your_ _fault!_ If you do not see that she...”  
  
The lift door opened, and the moment evaporated. Hux caught himself and lept backwards with a horrified expression on his face, recoiling as if she were on fire. The troopers that were awaiting the lift quickly shifted and walked down the hallway.  
  
She punched the lift door button and stepped away from the wall. The lights shining through the blood smears cast an eerie glow behind her.  
  
“General Hux…I will see to it that your soldier is retrieved” Returning the favor from seconds earlier, she took two steps forward then shoved him against the wall forcefully. She pressed into him with one hand on his waist and the other on his neck. Her blood stained lips brushed his ear, sending a jolt through him. “If you didn’t look so good when you’re angry, I would kill you on this spot.” she spoke slowly, and stayed against him for a moment, relishing the feeling of his pounding heart and hurried breaths. “Mm, there’s something sharp in you General. You’ll be a dangerous man when you let it out” she drawled. She dragged her fingers up to his cheek, leaving her index finger to slowly brush his bottom lip. Smirking at the confused and terrified man still flat against the wall, she pulled away and stepped out of the lift.  
  
He blamed the strange behavior on the blood loss, considering she collapsed no more than two feet from the lift door. He yelled for the troopers at the end of the hall to drag her to the medbay. This was not his problem anymore.  
  
As he proceeded to his office to figure out how to retrieve Phasma one of the bridge guards stopped him awkwardly, “Uh… Excuse me, General, Sir…” he motioned to the side of his face “You’ve got red on you”  
  
Hux clenched his jaw and walked past him angrily. The recollection of the way she felt against him stirred a heat in the pit of his stomach. The feel of her breath on his neck, the way she smelled like the air of a cold night, stayed with him; randomly crossing his mind as he pressed to his tasks.  
  
  
He hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, "Got red on you"
> 
> Shaun of the Dead?  
> lol
> 
> Sorry I'm horrible


	8. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol attempts an apology, tries to help Kylo refine his skills, and gets to know him a little better.
> 
> Hux is still displeased.

Against the doctor’s orders, she was up and moving in the wee hours of the morning. Her robe still had a blood caked hole in the shoulder and was draped across her shoulders, right arm in a sling. Tunic singed and soaked, it was tossed and she wore a form fitting sleeveless First Order undershirt with her flowing pants. She looked almost comically disheveled. The anger swirling around her did much to combat any attempt at humor.   
  
Looking around she saw she was alone with the attending from her decarbonisation.   
  
“Hello again, ma’am, um, you had bled out fairly badly. We did a transfusion and sealed your shoulder with medfiber, but the tendon damage is going to take some time, I-”   
  
“Thank you, as always, you are just wonderful.” She stood to leave, and as he started to protest she flicked her wrist- using the force she gently lowered him to the floor. There was no time for charming anyone right now.   
  
It was morning, and Kylo Ren was sparring with his knights to help satiate the anger at the mission’s failure. When he saw her silhouette he immediately stopped what he was doing and marched towards her, saber still crackling, stopping close enough to make her crane her neck to look up at him.   
  
Her words came out rapid fire, all in one breath “We will be interrogating the prisoner together this evening meet me in my quarters when you are done here, your first lesson starts today and I apologize for yelling at you it was disrespectful” She turned and left without waiting for acknowledgement or a response, and could feel the hatred of the knights follow her out the door. It was the best apology she could muster- personally she thought if anything, _he_ owed _her_ one.   
\----  
  
When he arrived she was seated in the middle of the room, meditating. She opened her eyes to regard him for a moment. There were snippets of his own memories she pulled from the girl on Crait, which was a question she’d have for him later. After seeing glimpses of how his old leader had treated him, she understood why he responded as he did to aggressive behavior. Despite his obvious attempts at intimidation, the towering figure in front of her was unnerved and wary, like a whipped dog.   
  
“Please sit” she motioned to the space in front of her   
  
“Why have you brought me here” his eyes drifted around the room to express disinterest, but it didn’t work. “What is it you think you can teach me”   
  
She sighed and stood. “You are very strong, Kylo Ren, but that is something you have been told time and time again. You know this. However, when _you_ use the force, it’s like using a lightsaber to cut flowers. It gets the job done… but with brute force. There is no subtlety. Remove your glove and take my hand, I want to show you something.”   
  
He did so reluctantly, still not making eye contact. She could tell he was angry with her, but it would pass. As soon as their skin touched he closed his eyes, and the blackness was replaced with not just thoughts, but feelings from her.   
  
“Feel how I reach out. Imagine the force like a vine- this will make your will more defined; enable you to manipulate things more precisely and accurately. Do not simply will something to happen- focus on how it will be done as well. Strength is important, but its true potential is realized by how you use it.” she whispered, using the force to gently brush a lock of hair off his face.   
  
He opened his eyes and snapped his hand back. “That sounds like a Jedi excuse for weakness. Strength is absolute.”   
  
“ _That_ response sounds like an excuse to not try.” She narrowed her eyes and held up 3 fingers. “Touch the middle without touching the others. Keeping your hand down will actually make it easier, reach with your mind.”   
  
He looked at her hand, and focused.   
  
“Like a vine, a tendril, not a fist. Refine your will, center it on one point, and move that point towards me. Keep trying.”   
  
A minute in and he was already agitated “This is pointless, Jedi nonsense, and I’m starting to believe that’s exactly what you are.” he rumbled.   
  
She sighed, reaching over for a scrap of paper and a pen, one of the few odd things she requested when being assigned her quarters.   
  
“Fine, it was going to be a surprise but I suppose I’ll show you first. Write down the following word. “Strength” He irritatedly wrote the word with a flourish.   
  
“Now what.”   
  
“Fold it into four and clench it in your fist” He did so begrudgingly. She put her hands around his fist “Close your eyes”   
  
Her force gently and delicately slipped into his mind. She heard her voice through his memory and saw the him writing the word through his eyes. As quickly she saw it, it was gone.   
  
“Open your eyes. What word did I tell you to write.”   
  
His head jerked back. “You asked me to hold this paper in my fist, then close my eyes, what are you talking about?”   
  
“Open your hands and read the paper. Is that not your writing?” A look of confusion crept up on his face. “You tell people you can _take whatever you want_ , but can you? You can find memories, see them, yes, but to carve it from their consciousness requires precision and a soft touch. If you tried that the way you operate now you’d leave someone with the brainpower of a porg.” she smiled.   
  
She put her hand on his arm and his eyes rose to meet hers. “I have reasons for the things I do. I want you to trust me, but I know it can only be earned. I hope one day to have that. You… you have so much potential and I want to help you” His expression looked almost pained as the sentence fell from her lips. He could feel the compassion emanating from her, he could feel…. _Light. There’s light in her_   
  
She took a step back, flustered as she heard the thought cross his mind, “I, um, I need discuss the Phasma issue with General Hux now though. Practice what I have shown you, and I will see you tonight to interrogate the prisoner”

  
He was unaware of what she had seen in his mind the last time he came to her quarters, and unaware of what she had learned from the scavenger. Much of her wariness and agitation with him had been replaced with empathy. _I can never let him know_. Her mind was still tumbling over itself when she reached the General’s office.

  
“I’m here with news about Phasma, open the door” she instructed the troopers standing at guard. “The General isn’t-” She rolled her eyes and forced the door open, the troopers too slow to stop her as she strode towards the overly large desk at the back of the room. “General Hux.”   
  
While still furious with her, he was unsure of where he stood after the lift incident and motioned for the troopers to enter in an attempt at peace of mind.   
  
“I see you are feeling better.” he replied, lips pressed into a straight line “Would you like to take a seat?”   
  
“That will not be necessary.” She stopped at the edge of the desk, standing over him. “We apparently have the best pilot in the Resistance on board. They are sentimental and he is close to both the scavenger and General Organa. Offer to trade him for Phasma and promise to give them 72 hours to make it off Crait. They will agree. I set fire to their one way on or off the planet so I am sure they are still there.”   
  
She reached out and put her hand on his to stop him fiddling with the hem of his glove. He looked up at her, but couldn’t see her eyes under the dark of her hood. Her robe still smelled of burnt plasma and blood. “I understand why you were angry with me, Hux. I will make this right” and as quick as she came she was gone.   
  
He was still fairly certain he was going to kill her before the week was through.


	9. Chrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma doesn't take shit or pull punches.  
> Hux has been a sneaky boi

“Why did you come here?” Leia had been questioning Phasma through a holoprojector in the crumbling old bridge. One piercing blue eye and an eerie cybernetic eye stared daggers underneath tousled blonde hair. It seemed anything military was off the table for discussion, but there were no holds barred regarding other things.  
  
“Kylo Ren is obsessed with the scavenger. We were sent to retrieve her”   
  
“To what ends?”   
  
“I didn’t ask. It wasn’t relevant to the mission, nor did I give a shit.” She turned to look at Rey “He killed Snoke for you, maybe he’s in love” she sneered. “He’s telling everyone _you_ did it, but the General and I know that’s a lie.”   


“What ship is he on?”  
  
Phasma looked at her with a blank expression. “I will say nothing to betray the First Order.”   
  
Leia sighed with exasperation.   
  
“Do you think you _could_ do anything with the information even if I did give it to you? There are only a handful of Resistance left. We know that. In fact I don’t know that we will bother seeking you out anymore, there are more pressing issues to tend to”   
  
“What, like kidnapping me?” Rey scoffed.   
  
“You are only of interest to Kylo Ren and that irritating bitch he drug out of the sea. The three of you can choke on a light saber as far as I’m concerned.”

“So it’s safe to assume you won’t tell us about any possible way to infiltrate the Finalizer and retrieve Dameron?”

Phasma let out a derisive laugh “You know I will do no such thing. My loyalty lies with the First Order.”  
  
“You’ve been fairly talkative till now.”   
  
“My loyalty lies with the _First Order,”_  she repeated again. “but not Kylo Ren. He’s a cunt.”   
  
A light on the projector flashed, “Someone else is attempting to contact us it’s…hold on” Rey had to slap the side of the projector to get the screen to work “It’s from the Finalizer”   
  
Phasma smiled “That man always has impeccable timing”   
  
“Offer to trade her to get Poe back, I don’t want him there a second longer than he has to be. Contact me when you are done talking to him” Leia saw the change in the cocky flyboy after he returned from his last interrogation, and the thought of him suffering even more tore at her heart.   
  
Rey tinkered with the buttons a little more, and a stern faced Armitage Hux replaced Leia.   
  
“Hello, traitorous scum. Let us cut to the chase. You have something I want and I have something you want. I am willing to trade Dameron for Phasma. You will meet a ship in front of the mine and send Phasma out, at which point we will release Dameron. As an act of egregious kindness, I am also willing to give you 48 hours to leave Crait and scurry off to a new hole to cower in.”   
  
Phasma was clearly very valuable to the General. In her years on Jakku, Rey mastered the art of bartering; she was sure they could get more. She steeled herself to sound as confident in her demands as possible.   
  
“We want more than that. Give us the Jedi… and leave a ship for us... and 72 hours. Give us Poe and the Jedi with a ship to leave and you can have your bucketheads back.”   
  
_Jedi. I knew it. It all makes so much sense now._ Hux was simultaneously livid and pleased with Ren’s oversight.   
  
“Consider it done. The ship will arrive this evening”  
\----

Irritated, Polcara made her way to the hangar. Ren hadn’t discussed attempting to retrieve the girl again, and him making plans for her without her knowledge angered her. _We had agreed, the next go was on MY terms_ she fumed. Hux and a handful of troopers milled about, and Dameron was slouched, unconscious between two guards. _I’m sure the general had enough of his mouth_ she mused to herself.   
  
“General. So I am to understand I’m escorting the pilot back to Crait? I was told nothing of this.”   
  
“Of course you weren’t told.” a carnivorous grin spread across his face. “You’re a traitorous _bitch_ and will be treated as such. Do it.” he spat. _Stars this is gratifying._   
  
A look of surprise crossed her face, but before she could say a word everything went black. A storm trooper knocked her unconscious with the butt of their blaster and she collapsed at the General’s feet. Hux crouched down beside her and jabbed her with a needle, delivering enough sedative to keep her from causing an issue.   
  
“Cuff her and load her with the other prisoner. You’re to leave the ship and return in the smaller carrier.”   
  
He’d deal with Ren afterwards. The Resistance was nearly crushed, and he’d be damned if he’d allow Ren’s ineptitude to interfere. It didn’t take long for the swirling black menace to burst onto the bridge.   
  
“What did you do with her?!” He roared, dragging the General across the bridge till his neck fit in his hand.   
  
“I should ask you what you’re doing bringing a traitorous Jedi onto our ship. The Resistance knew that’s what she was, why didn’t you?” he sputtered, struggling to speak through the chokehold.   
  
He released him, sighed deeply, and spoke calmly- “You believed that _traitors_ wouldn’t lie to you? Strange, that a man of your… capability… could be so deceived… but, please, do share your most recent intel with me in your office.” Polcara’s warning of fear over respect echoed in his head. Kylo wasn’t entirely sure how to go about garnering respect of people, but he had decided to start by making fewer physical assaults on their General.   
  
As soon as the doors closed behind them, Kylo Ren ignited his saber, swirling it with agitation and pacing as he addressed Hux.   
  
“You acted foolishly and without first consulting your Supreme Leader. What you have done is tantamount to treason.”   
  
“Why do you think she didn’t succeed in getting the girl? You still don’t know why Snoke wanted her. Perhaps he knew she was a tool for the light? They called her a Jedi as if they _knew_ it. Why _else_ would they want her?” Hux had his hands clasped behind his back, trying the best he could to appear concise and collected.   
  
The crackling saber died as he holstered it and approached the General. “Have you become force sensitive since we last spoke? Are you now able to look into minds and see what resides there? Show me.” Kylo raised his hand to the side of his head.   


Hux winced, and tried to keep him at bay. Usually the pain was almost unbearable, but this was different. He saw the conversation, saw Rey demanding the Jedi, and could feel how the General believed it to be true. This made his actions somehow less nefarious.   
  
He lowered his hand. “Hmm. I thought not.”   
  
“Has she contacted you? You know she could come back if she wanted. Does that not make you wonder?”   
  
Kylo Ren stayed and stared at him for a moment before leaving. As soon as the doors closed Hux collapsed into his desk chair. Despite the stress of the situation, he managed a weak smile. Again, he had the upper hand on Ren.

 

_By tomorrow there will be no point in returning to the surface. How tragic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Domnhall Gleeson's (Hux's actor) skit about alternative movies- "Kylo Ren is a Cunt" lol
> 
> Anyways, I got a kick out of it.


	10. Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol makes friends with Rey and visits Hux
> 
> You cannot convince me that Millicent isn't Canon <3

  
Polcara woke to her face on a cold, sandy surface, ears ringing from the blow to her head. She slowly pulled herself up. “I’m going to fucking kill that orange bastard. Cuffs, really?” she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes to focus on the locking mechanism. Between the blow and the sedative her mind was hard to focus. After a minute of fumbling and they fell to the floor. She winced as she stood up; shoulder screaming in agony, and soreness in every bone of her body.  
  
“You’re on Crait, they traded you and Poe for Phasma.” Polcara squinted, cursing as her black eye shot with pain at the motion. Through the poorly lit, dusty room she could see a forcefield with Rey standing on the other side.  
  
She stumbled as she made her way to the edge of the forcefield, sitting down in front of Rey with a graceless thud. She saw the bronze saber she carried hilted beside Rey’s own and cocked an eyebrow.“What a strange turn of events."  
  
“You, we, um we don’t feel comfortable with you having your saber, not yet, not till we know we can trust you.”  
  
“Understandable, but that’s not _my_ saber, and the one beside it isn’t _yours_ either, is it.”  
  
Rey exhaled nervously, unsure of where she was going with this.  
  
“You said you had a teacher, he clearly didn’t teach you much. The kyber crystal that creates the blade, you have to make it your own. Harmonize with it. I can show you after I get some rest. How about tomorrow?” she managed a weak smile.  
  
Her eyes lit up at the prospect of learning more, of not being alone with the burden of the force, of having someone to show her. Her friends didn’t understand and couldn’t help her the way she needed it. Her only option since Luke’s passing was Kylo Ren, and she refused learning of the dark side. She didn’t feel darkness around Polcara, in fact she didn’t feel much of anything. Luke  & Kylo Ren each had such a presence about them.  
  
“Okay, I’ll bring you breakfast and then you’ll show me?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Polcara slept for a few hours after she left, and woke in the early hours of the morning, clear headed once the sedative had worn off. Almost _too_ clear headed- while a drugged sleep, it was still many hours of rest.  
  
_Was Kylo Ren aware of the trade?_ If he was he certainly hid it well. No, she couldn’t believe that he would allow this and not tell her. The victory in his eyes after mastering the first skill she taught him was quickly replaced by an enthusiastic hunger to learn more.  
  
_It was that ginger son of a bitch._  
  
She muttered as she closed her eyes to reach Ren and ask him what in the stars was going on. The anger in her heart towards the General had her distracted, and to her surprise she found herself standing in is quarters at the foot of his bed.  
  
_Ugh. I should have spent more time clearing my head. I’ve been sloppy ._ Usually she meditated a good 5-10 minutes to ensure her mind was blank and her desire succinct and definite before using the energy to project herself. _Maybe this is a blessing_ she mused, looking down at her sleeping enemy. He looked so peaceful without his seemingly perpetual trademark scowl. Despite the simmering anger she had towards the man, she caught herself appreciating the way sharp cheek bones contrasted with soft lips, everything painted grayscale in the starlight save his disheveled copper locks, striking against the black silk sheets.

She reached down and gently moved his equally orange cat to the floor, then stealthily climbed onto the bed. His eyelids flickered and she froze, but as he went to change position he felt the weight on top of him.  
  
Startled, Hux pushed himself up only to get shoved back down on to the bed. He had to blink a couple of times before realizing Polcara was straddling him, black hair thrown over one shoulder and starlight illuminating the side of her face.  
  
“General Hux,” she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper “What a lovely day of leave you sent me on. How did you know I so loved _sand_ ?”  
  
“H-how, ah, y-you’re back I see”  
  
“Ohhh, noooo.” she drew the vowels out and slowly shook her head. “No I’m not. I’m still on Crait, but I’m here enough to enjoy myself.” She ran her hands down his smooth chest and leant back, head cocked to the side with a smirk on her face, observing the flustered and panicked man beneath her. She ground her hips into him and he tensed, staring back up at her looking both afraid and confused. “Oh, I’m really going to enjoy myself” she smiled. Launching herself forward she put both hands on his throat, squeezing as hard as she could and putting all her weight behind the effort. He tried clawing at her hands, but she force pinned them to the headboard.  
  
“It’s going to be so sad,” she snarled through gritted teeth “when I return to hear the tragic news of the General passing in his sleep.” His lip curled into a sneer, and frigid blue eyes stared up at her, bemused. An image flashed through his mind and into hers, and suddenly she was back in her cell on Crait.  
  
Her eyes were wide with horror, “Of course he would. I’d be stupid to think he wouldn’t.” she scolded herself.

Hux sat bolt upright, chest heaving and gasping for air. He wasn’t sure if it was a nightmare, a premonition, or if it actually happened. Once he recovered from his shock, he threw the covers off and hastily started getting dressed. He had to get to the console in his office and manually override the trigger sequence to detonate _now_.  
\-------

 _Rey! I need you_ she called out across the Force.  _Rey!!!_

 _\------_  
He’d ordered a disruptor bomb to be installed beside the engines. Once the computer signaled that they had reached space, it would detonate- ensuring no survivors. The engineer had asked if such a large bomb was necessary, but he wasn’t taking any chances.   
  
“Overkill ensures  _everything_ is killed. It is not your place to question me. You have your orders- do them.” he snapped.   
  
The bomb was large enough to bring down the entire mine they were hiding in, he was sure of it. Every minute that passed was a minute that something else could go wrong. Thoroughly unsettled by his nightmare, he knew he wouldn’t have peace of mind till it was done. It needed to be done. Now.

  
He was grateful that the night shift was sparse as he was looking quite disheveled, which for a man of his compulsive tidyness was a surefire flag something was amiss. He didn’t want to trigger any suspicions. If Kylo Ren showed any concern for the death of the traitors on Crait, however, he’d risk looking like a sympathizer and traitor himself. Hux felt he had planned this perfectly, as either way he came out victorious.   
  
As soon as he reached his office he ran across the threshold and yanked the bottom desk drawer open to retrieve the console for the bomb- it was still equipped and active. His fingers flew across the screen as he typed in his override code. In his hurry he entered the wrong code, but the second time was a charm.   
“Activation Initiated” flashed across the screen, with a spinning logo indicating the process was in progress. He nervously tapped his fingers on the side of the console waiting for the-   
“Detonation Complete”   
There it is. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath till he exhaled loudly.   
Hux closed his eyes in relief, a feeling which was soon overwhelmed with smug satisfaction. Now, he could sleep soundly.   
  
Two irritating birds, one stone.   
\----   
  
Rey didn’t even take a moment to think as she jumped up from her cot to go running down the hall. She kept waking through a light, restless sleep, unable to calm her mind enough to fully give in to slumber.   
  
“What is it?? I hea-”   
  
“A bomb. That ship he gave you in the trade, it’s rigged to explode the moment we get into space, but it can be remotely activated. He’s going to do it, we need to deactivate it  _now._ It’s enough to bring this mine down around us.”   
  
“I’ll get Rose, and-”   
  
“We don’t have time! I just saw him, he’s going to do it we have a matter of minutes. Your first lesson starts now. You have to trust me. Please. I… I don’t want to die here, not like this.” Her words wavered at the end of her sentence. Rey could tell she was actually afraid, she could feel it.   
  
Deciding to take the risk, she punched in the code to lower the force field, and they both took off running. Rey stopped for a brief moment to open Rose’s door and yell for her to get up and meet them in the hangar with her tools. As they crossed the dark hangar, Polcara reached out and had the ramp down by the time they got to the ship.   
  
She knelt down by the nearest service panel and ripped the cover free “Here, take my hand. I need you to close your eyes and feel the anger inside of you, reach out with it”   
  
Rey paused “Isn’t that how you use the dark side?”   
  
“We don’t have time to argue semantics. It’s a fairly righteous anger when someone lied to you and planned on killing you, don’t you think?”   
  
Rose burst through the door of the engine room “What is it, is everything okay?” She looked at Polcara and reached for the blaster that wasn’t there. In her hurry to get her things together, she left it behind.   
  
“Let me show you.” She placed one hand on a bundle of wires and reached out with the other.   
  
Rey knelt down and took the outreached hand. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt herself being pulled away, flying along wires and circuitry. Seeing but not seeing. And then, there it was. Pay close attention to what I do and how it feels. We need to burn out the circuits. She could feel Polcara’s anger burn red hot, see wires smoke and melt away, chips singed, its connection to the computer severed.   
  
There was a flash of familiar darkness, but she ignored it, pressing to her task. She didn’t want to mess this up.   
  
Though it was a much newer ship than she was used to scavenging, they were still built fairly the same, and she recognized patterns in the makeup. “It’s wired in beside the engine” Rey whispered to Rose. She ran to the back of the ship, yanked open the access hatch, and crawled into the small engine bay. The remote activator was blinking atop the bomb, and she went to work at quickly removing it. It was a 3 layered system, activator triggering the detonation unit which then sets off the bomb. To be entirely sure it was disabled as quickly as possible, she removed the activator and detonation unit at the same time. The blinking light started to flash more rapidly, and as she slid her hand under the bulky unit to complete the separation, a pin shot out of the bottom and jabbed her in the hand. Crunched up in the engine bay, Rose let her head fall back with a thunk against the wall. She didn’t want to think about how close that was. She crawled out of the small engine bay and walked up to them triumphantly.   
  
“Any later, and I wouldn’t be standing here with this. It was activated just a couple seconds after I removed it!”   
  
Polcara smiled- “Rey, you did very well. The force, it allows us to do more than manipulate the world immediately around us. You can reach out, connect, and use these connections as an extension of yourself. It takes focus and practice.”   
  
“That… that was amazing!” huge grin spread across her face “It was like I was travelling down the wires!”   
  
“That’s essentially what we did.” she smiled softly “I need to rest more, but come to me later and we can meditate on your kyber crystal.”   
  
“Wait… so… the wires… You could have lowered that forcefield, in the cell, then?”   
  
“I suppose so, yes. But now I’d like to go back and rest” Polcara stood wearily and Rey reached down to help her up.   
  
Her mind was soaring with excitement, sure that she would be poking every wire she could find instead of going to back to sleep. She checked on Polcara multiple times throughout the day, not daring to wake her. She slept through most of the day, waking in time for dinner. As she rose, disoriented and groggy from too much sleep, she heard Rey across the room.   
  


“I didn’t want to wake you, but you slept most of the day”  
  
“I’m sorry, I know I’d promised to help you with your saber” She stretched her good arm and yawned. “I suppose I underestimated how much I needed rest. The past few days have been pretty rough.”   
  
“Here, I brought dinner” Rey lowered the forcefield and reached a ration pack across the doorframe. She was wide eyed and still nervous, as if holding out a steak to a dire cat.   
  
“Thank you, I’m starving.” She took them and sat down “You know, you can come sit with me, I won’t eat you” she laughed and motioned for Rey to join her. Her eyes darted in uncertainty, but she slowly walked forward to sit across from the bruised woman before her.   
  
“So, Rey. Who was it that was training with you? What happened to them?” she nibbled on the protein block, grimacing at the taste but grateful for sustenance. It would do for now.   
  
“Well,” she wrung her hands nervously “I  _was_ trained, a little bit, under Luke Skywalker but, he, well he became one with the force.”   
  
Polcara froze. “You. Trained with the son of Darth Vader?” silence hung in the air between them, Rey wasn’t sure what was happening. “Hmm. That’s interesting. What was he like?” She tried as gently as she could to see her memories as she thought back to him.   
  
“Difficult. He wasn’t the man I expected to find. He… taught me the way of the force, just not really how to use it.”   
  
Polcara saw flickers of a grey, haggard man, Kylo and Rey touching hands, rain, screaming  _Did you create Kylo Ren?,_ saw the saber fight on Crait, felt Rey’s sadness. She was left with more questions than ever.   
  
“He disappointed you.”   
  
Rey was taken aback at the bluntness, but found herself silently nodding in agreement.   
  
“So...how is all this connected to Kylo Ren? Explain it to me.”   
  
She visibly jumped at his name. “He, well was his nephew, and trained under Luke as well, and…” she didn’t know how much she should tell her “Well he turned to the dark side... and now he wants to train me because he said I’m strong with the force” she felt a little guilty at putting all the blame on him.   
  
“That is a lot to take in, so the Supreme Leader was once Jedi then. Imagine that. What a twisted plot this all is” she laughed. Rey looked at the ground. “Is there anything I should know, Rey. I feel like there are some things you’re not telling me, and you don’t have to, not all at once. I’m just a little tired of being ambushed by surprises.” She waved a hand over herself “I tend to come out of them worse for wear, as you can see.”   
  
“Well, I don’t know anything about  _you._ Where did you come from? Phasma said you came from the sea?”   
  
Polcara paused “I suppose in a way I did. I was betrayed by someone close to me, frozen in carbonite and dumped in the bottom of a lake. The Knights of Ren found me. Apparently their old leader was looking for me for some reason. I never quite got a straight answer about that, or anything, really.”   
  
Her eyes widened “How long were you gone?”   
  
“About 50 years from what I understand. So much has changed. Everyone I knew is probably gone- I’m not even entirely sure where to begin.” She locked eyes with Rey “It’s lonely, but the only solution to that is meet new people I suppose.” She choked down the last of the protein block. “And I suppose that’s why I’m here, to meet you.”   
  
“Were you, are you a Jedi?”   
  
She smiled and chuckled “I trained with Jedi, yes, though I wouldn’t say I was one. They started training children when they were very young. I was a bit too old when they found me, and everyone was at war. It was a very different time.”   
  
“Did Kylo Ren want to teach you, too? Do you think that’s why Snoke wanted you?” She felt a strange twinge of jealousy at the thought.   
  
“Ahh…. no, no. I believe we see the force differently” another laugh escaped at the question. “Well, thank you for dinner, I think I will rest a little more. This time I won’t wake up so late and we can align your saber like I promised.”   
  
“Oh, okay. She stood and looked awkward as she put the field back up “Sorry, I have to”   
  
“Oh I know, but don’t worry” she winked “I’m not going anywhere. Goodnight, Rey.”   
  
Rey walked to her quarters to practice with more electronics, allowing herself a breath of hope for the future.


	11. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets an unexpected visitor, and Kylo gets irritated enough to handle things himself.
> 
> Pre-smut maybe? lol

Hux stared out into space, mindlessly swirling the ice in his glass. It wasn’t often the general drank, but he couldn’t sleep. Somewhere inside him, the _tiniest_ part of him, seemed to sting with conflict over the death of rogue force user. He didn’t want to address how or why he felt this way, he just wanted sleep. The tension of the past 24 hours had worn him down. Between waiting to hear news of some miraculous failure or having Kylo Ren throw him like a ragdoll upon somehow learning of their deaths, he was on edge the entire day.

Finishing the remnants of the glass, he walked to his kitchen area and picked up the bottle of Tevraki whiskey. It was a gift from a weapons trader trying to work his way up on their list of preferred suppliers, _as if someone being “friendly” somehow compensated for less than stellar quality_ , he scoffed. He poured a generous amount into his glass and returned to his spot, hoping to leave his quandary with the stars. He sighed before taking a long pull on his drink, clearing half of what he had just poured.  
  
“She had the potential to be useful.” He sucked his teeth at the fiery liquid burning his tongue. “Any dissatisfaction with the situation is due to losing a potential resource.” he mumbled, speaking to both himself and the galaxy before him. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of the spirits rising to his cheeks, bringing with it relief from the wear of the day. The reprieve was short lived, as when Hux opened his eyes he saw a gray reflection just behind his left shoulder. _No_.   
  
“You’re dead.” he stated bluntly “Am I to be forever plagued in my sleep?” He brought his glass up and finished off the last of his drink in one motion. He didn’t remember falling asleep but didn’t question it, assuming the whiskey had lulled him to rest.   
  
“I don’t know, general, are you searching for penance?”   
  
“That would imply I did something wrong _”._ His voice lacked the usual contempt, as if he was too distracted to fully express his seemingly constant disdain. She stood beside him, shoulders just touching. It was a strange moment of serenity they shared, staring out into space.   
  
After a minute she stepped between him and the stars to face the general, demanding his attention “So. _Nothing_ you regret _._ You didn’t anything wrong at all? ”   
  
His brows knit together, contemplating what she said. “Wrong? No… no but I should have… done something wrong.” He let the heavy rocks glass slip through his fingers and fall to the ground, using the freed hand to cup the side of her face and the other to reach around her waist, pulling her towards him. Taken by surprise, she froze for just a second; hesitation quickly consumed by her own desire rising up in her chest. She had been intrigued by the man since they first met- seeing him last night led creedence to the feelings she kept at the back of her mind.   
  
The way she responded to his touch tonight confirmed them.   
  
He stared at her for a moment in disbelief; surprised himself. The moment was fleeting as he leant down and kissed her forcefully, splitting her lip with the ferocity in which he overtook her. A soft moan escaped against his lips at the twinge of pain. The sound made his heart race, and he pinned her against the transparisteel, pressing into her fervently, her arms urging him on as she clung to him. She pulled away to kiss along his jaw, then down to his neck, grazing teeth across his skin, her lips trailing a crimson streak where she lavished her affections. Unintelligible curses slipped from his lips and his hand had drifted down, clawing at her chest, feeling her nipples harden beneath the thin fabric of her tunic. She gasped at the sensation that shot through her body and bit down hard above his collarbone; he bucked into her in response. Looking down through half lidded eyes he grabbed her by the waist, roughly maneuvering her to the foot of his bed. She stumbled and fell backwards on to the black, silken comforter, legs splayed and chest heaving. He flung off his nightshirt and his lithe form was quickly atop her, both hands planted on each side of her face as he stared down into glowing green eyes.   
  
They paused for a moment, breathing heavily, the smell of liquor and iron lingering between them as they found themselves caught in each other’s gaze. She grabbed the dog tags that hung from his neck, chain cutting into his neck as she pulled his lips onto hers.   
  
“ I’m… going to have you... screaming... my... name” he whispered huskily, between the impassioned kisses.   
  
A soft moan escaped her, “I… I can’t…”. Projections were hard enough, and sometimes the experience of the projection could be expressed in the physical. She did  _not_ want to explain why she was screaming out the General’s name alone in her cell.   
  
He pulled back, and regarded her with a cold, stony gaze “Hmm. Of course you can’t, I killed you.”   
  
She went frigid and glared up at him.

With that, she was gone.  
  
He collapsed onto the now empty bed beneath him, frustrated and confused. As his breathing slowed, he slipped into actual sleep.

\----  
  
Her legs were still crossed, but she’d laid back onto the floor, arms outstretched.   
  
“Why am I like this.” It was so surreal she couldn’t help but laugh. That was _not_ something she expected. A metallic jingle echoed in the room- looking over, she saw a silver twinkle on the floor. To her amazement, his dogtags had somehow come back with her. Not entirely sure what the implications of this were, she sat back up, and did her best to shake off what just happened. She halfway suspected she ended up in the ginger general’s quarters somewhat intentionally. The tags jingled as she slipped them over her head and tucked them beneath her top. _A promise to return them to their rightful owner myself_ she grinned. _Stop being an idiot and focus_ she muttered to herself. It was past due time to get off that planet, and she had to find Kylo Ren.   
  
After much effort, she found herself standing behind a hulking figure splitting a training droid down the middle “Thank the stars, I’ve been trying forever to reach you. Please come get me, and bring me something _clean_ to wear.” Kylo Ren recognized the familiar voice and whipped around to see Polcara standing across the darkened room.  
  
“Hux included me in the trade for Phasma. I said I would do what I could to get her back, but getting knocked out and dumped wasn’t what I meant.” She crossed her arms, “ To be honest, it hurts my feelings that you haven’t come for me already.” He stared back at her malevolently.   
  
His steps were slow, but he soon closed the distance between them, saber still drawn “I saw you training the scavenger. The Resistance believes you to be a Jedi and I am starting to believe them, as does the General”  
  
She narrowed her eyes “So you’ll take the word of a man th-” her voice caught in her throat as she remembered the feeling of his heavy breathing against her neck just moments earlier “that hates me? Doesn’t sound very logical, does it. I am impressed, though, I was unaware you were so adept at force projection. I didn’t even feel you while you were spying. ” He hadn’t informed her of the force bond between him and Rey; it was a secret he was determined to keep guarded. After the general’s accusation he reached out to find Rey, only to find her completely ignoring him, hand in hand with Polcara as she gave instructions. The stab of betrayal twisted like a knife and he was appeasing his pain the best way he knew how- destruction.  
  
She stepped towards him and put her hand on his chest, staring up into his angry face, shadowed by loose locks and the halo of a lone light behind him.   
  
“I know you care for the girl. I’ve seen it.” his heart dropped at the words, and she let them hang in the air for a moment before continuing “I’m trying to honor my agreement and retrieve her for you. I told you to trust me, I _need_ you to trust me. Her hunt for knowledge and desire for belonging overrides all else; I believe she will come back here with me. In the morning I will be teaching her how to harmonize her kyber crystal.”  
  
He sheathed his crackling blade and holstered it. “That saber belongs to _me_ ”  
  
“No, no it doesn’t. That saber on your hip belongs to you. The saber she has, well, it doesn’t belong to _Kylo Ren_.” she arched an eyebrow “Ben Solo, perhaps would have a claim, but not Kylo Ren.”  
  
_Rey must have told her everything_. His gloved hands went to reach for her throat but stopped at her shoulders, restraining himself. He yanked her into him and lowered his face inches from hers, voice tremulous and strained  
“ _I never want to hear you speak that name again.”_   
  
She looked up with a twinge of sadness in her eyes, and reached a hand to his cheek, running her thumb along the scar that split down his face.   
“I hope I never have to.”  
  
The contact was very much a foreign sensation, and he flinched at her touch. He wanted to ask her what that meant, but she was gone. If anything was clear, it was that he was going to Crait tomorrow. Whether a trap or not, something had to be done and he was the only one capable enough to do it.


	12. Tyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo see each other again, but it doesn't end pleasantly. 
> 
> Smol bit of platonic fluff with Kylo and his new friend, and Pol gets a ride back home.

Though driven by fury, Kylo Ren found himself calm and collected. He was so fixated on the task ahead of him that all else fell away; even his anger was muted. No need for stealth or pulling punches, he landed the freighter in front of the giant metal door. He felt the two guards stationed above and with a flick of his wrist they were no longer an issue.  
  
He strode through the giant hole in the blast door, head held high. With a wave of his hand crates flew across the bay, blocking the main doors to the hangar. He could feel Rey & Polcara at the back of the mine, and he zeroed in like a hound cornering its quarry. A blue glow flickered at the end of a particularly long tunnel and he practically sprinted towards them, both too caught in meditation to know what was bearing down on them. Two guards were running ahead of him for all of two seconds before they crumpled. He found himself standing awe of the two women sitting cross-legged on the ground. The force is swirled around them so intensely that he felt like he could reach out and feel it, physically tangible. Polcara’s lips twitched as if was mumbling something, and Rey’s brow knit in concentration. The lamp cast a soft glow across her face, and his heart skipped in his chest.  
  
_She’s beautiful_   
  
Frustrated by his distraction, he grabbed his saber and it roared to life, snapping both out of their trance and back to reality.   
  
For a second, Rey couldn’t decide if was really there or not. The cave awash in crimson, he looked like an actual monster looming above her. She pushed herself backwards on the floor in an attempt to stand and escape at the same time, but they are at the end of the tunnel, and the only way out is past _him._  
  
The crackle of his weapon and her heavy breathing are the only sounds echoing around them.  
  
“You know why I’m here.” he states, much softer than she expected. He reached his gloved hand out towards her “It’s time, come with me”  
  
Rey feels panicked, and looks down to see Polcara slowly standing up, completely nonplussed by his appearance.   
  
“Rey” she said softly “He’s right. There is nothing for you here, and you know it.” her jaw dropped in disbelief, “I can feel it. Sadness hangs thick around you, but it doesn’t have to be like this.” She walked over to stand to the left of Kylo.  
  
“What? How… how can you do this. Polcara, please, no” she pleaded, horrified.   
  
“I told you- you can surrender to me, or I will take you. It’s your decision as to how this situation unfolds”  
  
“I’ve already made my decision” Rey held out her saber and activated it- a bright, vibrant blue blade shot forth.   
  
“We don’t have time for this.” Polcara reached out with surprising speed and tore the saber from Rey’s hands and switched it off. “It’s time to go. Your future is with the force, with us.” A tear fell down Rey’s cheek as she realized what was happening. Sadness and anger surged through her, threatening to tear her apart.  
  
“Rey… please” he reached for her, and the way she recoiled from him was like a punch in the gut.   
  
“Leave me ALONE!” She shot both of her hands out at them the two flew backwards into the wall, collapsing into a heap. She ran past them, summoning her saber as she sprinted down the cave. The two guards were coming to as she ran past “We need to go NOW!”  
  
As they emerged from the tunnel, she saw the crates blocking the doors and heard people on the other side trying to move them. She closed her eyes, reached out, and they floated into the air; she slipped underneath, then moved them to the tunnel entrance, blocking the two inside.   
  
“They found us, we have to leave! Now!” Finn ran up to her “Rey what’s happening?! There’s a First Order ship outside!”  
  
“It’s Kylo Ren. Polcara she, she lied to me.” she panted “They tried to take me back. Load everyone up we need to go now!”  
  
The rag-tag group grabbed what they could as they rushed to leave before the danger emerged from the tunnel.   
  
It took the pair a few minutes to regain consciousness, dazed by the force at which they were slammed into the stony cave walls. Kylo awoke first, with Polcara draped over him. He shoved her off, leapt up, and looked to the end of the tunnel to see only darkness. He reached down and shook her but there was no response, so he grabbed her shoulder and squeezed.   
  
“Stars!" she yelped in pain " Why would you do that? Help me up” Exasperated he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
“Ah! Put me down! I’m not that crippled!”  
  
He dumped her off into the dirt “Fine then, let’s go. She’s still here”   
  
She growled at his attitude, then whispered something to bring forth an orb of light to float ahead of them. As they neared the end of the tunnel he reached his hand to move the crates, but they wouldn’t budge. Rey was on the other side, holding them down to give her friends time to scramble to the ship.   
  
He ground his teeth as he pushed against her.   
\----  
  
Poe was sitting at the controls, sweating, with a look of confusion on his face. Finn came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder “Come on buddy we gotta go, what’s the hold up?”   
  
“I… I don’t remember. I don’t… I can’t fly this” the color had drained from his face and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He stood up and stumbled, both hands on the side of his head “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”   
  
Finn caught him in before he fell “What do you mean you don’t remember? What’s wrong?”   
  
“I don’t know… I…” his eyes stared off as he was lost in his own mind. Finn held him tight and called out for help.   
  
“Don’t worry buddy, I got you, it’s all gonna be good we’re gonna get out of here and figure it out, you’re just stressed out, it’s cool, don’t worry” he did the best he could to soothe the trembling pilot in his arms.   
  
Rose ran out to Rey, “We need someone to fly the ship, there’s something wrong with Poe. You’re going to need to fly it”   
  
Kylo continued struggling for a minute until Polcara broke his concentration “Is something wrong?” she asked sardonically.   
  
Kylo whipped around and grabbed her by the throat,  “Are you going to help me, or do you want to stay buried in this tunnel?” he snarled through bared teeth.   
  
“There are more polite ways to ask for assistance” she hissed,  and shot her hand out- the crates went flying out of the way.   
  
Rey walked backwards towards the ship, keeping her hand out and eyes on the crates the best she could till they reached the ship. Just as the ramp closed behind her, she could hear crates exploding against the walls as they were violently cleared out of the way. She jumped behind the controls, flipping levers and getting the ship off the ground. Kylo and Polcara were running toward the ship as it lifted.   
  
She focused on him, “I told you I made my decision” aloud, hoping it would reach him. She felt anger brush the edges of her mind, and knew it worked.   
  
The ship slipped through the molten hole in the doors, then stalled. Beside her, Rose was checking the computer “I don’t understand, the thrusters are working fine! It’s like we’re being held in place by a tractor beam.”   
  
“No...” Rey whispered in disbelief.   
  
She maneuvered the ship around to see Kylo and Polcara both with their hands outstretched, pulling the ship back. Rose gasped, “Is it really them doing this? That’s possible?”   
  
Rey gritted her teeth and fired at them. Without pausing to confirm her mark, she whipped the ship back around and shot towards space.

  
Polcara broke the pull first to push the laser fire to the side, sending the pair flying as it left a crater in the sand beside them. With a groan, she slowly stood up and dusted herself off, reaching down to help Kylo, who was half buried in sand.   
  
“Do you have a death wish? If so I can take care of that now. If it weren’t for me you’d be dead- I consider that one debt repaid.” He looked up at her with wounded eyes, too tired and hurt to respond.   
  
_Rey would have killed me._   
  
She felt it, sighed, and impulsively reached around his neck and hugged him, which would have made him recoil if he weren’t so dazed from everything that had just happened. He allowed himself to melt into her, arms wrapping around her in kind, leaning down to bury his head in the crook of her neck. A sob rose up in his chest, but he choked it back, trembling as she held him. He was overwhelmed. As briefly as he had known her, she was the one person that had been consistent with him and proven it with action. He was grateful.   
  
“This is just a small setback.” they gently separated, staring into each others eyes. She smiled softly. “I need you to take me to Dathomir. My things are there, and I need to heal myself. It would be a nice break for us both to center ourselves.”   
  
He said nothing, and nodded solemnly. Once aboard the ship, he had regained his voice and sent a message out to the Finalizer “This is your Supreme Leader. Notify General Hux that I am going to Dathomir to retrieve something. I will be returning tomorrow.”   
  
“Supreme Leader, s-sir” Mitaka stuttered “He’s in his office if you would like me to patch you th-”   
  
“That will not be necessary”. He abruptly cut off the communication and put in coordinates for Dathomir. Polcara laid across a supply box in the back and fell asleep. Death from exhaustion was almost a concern at this point. “I just need everything to stop… just for a little bit” she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.   
  
The journey was made in silence, but his mind was a cacophony of anguish, grief, and frustration.


	13. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets the equivalent of a lion's head to mount on his wall

 

Hux tapped in his override code and he strode through the open doors, crossing the threshold as if he was walking through a tomb. He wanted to get it cleaned and reset, but he’d have to let enough time pass or risk Kylo Ren’s suspicion. Wandering over to the desk, he picked up a notepad. Hardly anyone bothered writing anything on actual paper anymore, but for some reason she had insisted on it. There was some Basic, but it was mostly pages upon pages of archaic, dagger-like runes. Mixed in with the illegible papers was an intricately drawn picture of a lightsaber. It was shaded to be black and grey, with a claw-like cross guard at the top and a stone in the pommel. He folded this and slipped it into his pocket. He wandered on to her bedroom, and for a split second he wondered if the sheets still smelled of her. He could scarcely finish the thought before swallowing it back and abruptly leaving.

 _You're being ridiculous._  
  
He stalked into his office, thumbing the piece of folded paper in his pocket. Though he generally despised anything to do with Force users, he couldn’t help but appreciate the dark tradition some had of keeping the lightsaber of slain foes.

_With a decent bounty on the black market, I’m sure I could secure it._

Unfolding the paper, he flattened it on the desk and snapped a picture with his holopad and posted it to a Corellian “Free Trade” forum. He had a hit within minutes of posting it. Though never much for trophies, he found the thought of holding such a weapon tantalizing. The responsibility for the deaths of billions sat on his shoulders, but this was the first force user, _Jedi_  even, that had been taken directly by his own doing. He relished the thought and leaned back in his leather chair, wondering if it was time to add another to that number.

  
As if on cue, Phasma strode into his office.  
“Sir. Are you aware that Kylo Ren has taken a light transport? Apparently, he is going to Dathomir.”  
  
He leaned forward, for once his impulsive behavior worked out in the general’s favor. “I was unaware. He is likely going to Crait, but he will soon find there is nothing for him there. I require your assistance with the receipt of something from a smuggler.” He looked down at his holopad to confirm the time “In about an hour, let me know which hangar is the least occupied, and have it evacuated due to hazardous conditions. I am acquiring something that is best left as little known as possible.”  
  
She nodded curtly and turned to leave.  
  
“Please let me know when he returns. And, Phasma… Thank you for being the only person on this ship I can rely on.”  
  
“Thank you for being the only true leader on this ship, sir.” and with that she left to address her task.

\----  
The general’s footsteps echoed across an eerily deserted hangar. Phasma ensured it was shut down due to the claim of a faulty airlock, and only a handful of those she deemed trustworthy were left to run the basic systems. He wanted this transaction to be as surreptitious as possible. He approached an ancient, piecemeal VCX light freighter that rested (crookedly) in a darkened corner of the hangar. After what felt like eons, a hatch on the bottom opened and a lift lowered a withered old man in a motorized chair. He wheeled over to the general, flipping up a contraption fitted with multiple magnifying lenses, and looked up at Hux, who was clearly taken aback by the sight.  
  
“If you have my credits you will be having instead of looking.” he wheezed, followed by ragged cough.  
  
“I want to see it first, ensure it is indeed real. Smugglers aren’t known for their honesty.”  
  
“Hmm.” He tapped his chin as if thinking it over, then whistled. A hover-droid flew out of the hatch with a leather cylinder, and dropped it in his lap. He fiddled with the closures for a moment, and unceremoniously dumped a black saber into his hand. It was just like the drawing.

  
“Here, you slide this to activate it. Don’t hurt yourself, you don’t get a discount for losing an arm.”  
  
Hux reached out and took the saber from his wrinkled hand, gazing at it reverently. He ran a gloved finger down the riveted hilt, and hesitated before igniting the saber. The blade shot forth and he could feel the power rippling around him; face washed in an ethereal crimson glow, a soft contrast against the shadows of the hangar. It wasn’t a loud, crackling blade like Kylo Ren’s frightful contraption, no, this blade sent a light hum through his bones, almost singing as it split the darkness. It was mesmerizing. He stared into the blade, mouth slightly agape as he was taking in what he held in his hands.  
  
“Real enough for ya? Credits please, lets go. I have another meeting to get to” He snapped out of his trance, shut off the saber, and pulled a small bag of credit chips from his pocket.  
  
“You have done excellently. This is precisely what I was looking for.”  
  
The smuggler thumbed through the contents, grunted with satisfaction, and stowed the bag in one of the many compartments on his strange chair. He squinted up and rubbed his lips together, as if pondering something. His prior quirky behavior was replaced with seriousness. “Now, I usually don’t pry, especially not with the First Order, but the picture you posted... this saber... it’s all _very_ specific” he wrung his hands as he spoke, staring up intently at Hux. “Do you know who that belonged to?”  
  
“I suggest you keep to your policy of not prying, smuggler, it seems to have served you well thus far.” Hux growled defensively.  
  
The old man continued staring at him for a moment, as if looking through him. “Hmm. Alright then” he coughed and wheeled back to his lift. “General,” he called out “do me a favor. If you do see her, tell her... Warrick said he’s sorry.” and with that he punched a button ascended into his rickety ship.  
  
Hux found it odd, but it was of no concern. “He can find her ashes on Crait and tell them himself “ he whispered to the shadows. He slid the saber into its holster, tucked it into the inner pocket of his great coat, and made his way to his quarters to marvel over every inch of his new trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I absolutely love fan art of Hux + lightsaber :)


	14. Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe remembers, but doesn't.
> 
> Hux is uncomfortable.

Poe’s face was ashen. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, head on Finn’s chest with his arm around him. Finn hadn’t let him go since they left the red planet.

  
“I don’t know how I could just forget how to fly… I remember flying, I just don’t… when I look at the controls, none of them make sense.”   
  
Finn sat him up to make eye contact with him, “Do you remember anything strange that happened to you in the First Order’s custody?” His concerned puppy dog eyes were a comfort in the confusion of it all.   
  
“They put me in a cell… I think I remember _them_ … coming to see me. It didn’t make sense, though. She told Kylo Ren she was proud of him, and he said something about meditation. Then Hux sent his troopers to get me.” he managed a weak smile “General Hugs didn’t appreciate my conversation, though. It went black and then I came to when we landed. I feel like I’m missing something. My memories are jumbled. I didn’t want to think on it when I got back, I was just so happy to be here.”   
\----

  
Rather than being strapped down like his last encounter, he was allowed to pace in his cell. The doors slid open with a hiss and a gray robed figure approached him. He started to step back, but stood his ground.   
  
She pulled her hood back, face darkened by a purple crescent under her eye that ran down to the split in her top lip. She waved her hand over her face “I don’t appreciate this.” she snarled.  
  
Poe squared his shoulders and locked eyes with her. “Rey believed in you, you know. She thought you would help us, that you were their _prisoner_ , not the First Order’s little errand drone.”  
  
Polcara laughed, “So I am supposed to feel guilty for the hopes a girl had, for someone she had never met?”  
  
“You could’ve stayed, but then I guess your bosses would have to do their own dirty work. So, do they, like, scratch you behind your ears like a loth-cat when you do a good job?” He could tell he hit a nerve as she gritted her teeth, jaw muscles flexing on the sides of her face.   
  
She walked away, hands behind her back, taking lazy steps before pausing in front of the door. “Hmm. Surprisingly plucky, considering your situation.” she turned on her heel to face him “I came here for an apology for what you did to my face, only to be insulted.” The door opened behind her and Kylo Ren entered the room like a phantom. “Let us see how this plays out for you, pilot. Kneel.”  
  
She forced him to his knees and walked up to stand over him, taking his chin in her hand and staring into his eyes. “Kylo… let us practice what I showed you earlier” she dropped his face, and turned to the dark figure behind her. “Do you feel confident that you won’t harm him too greatly? We need him intact enough to trade for Phasma”   
  
“You doubt me?” He raised his hand and she felt a slight breeze across her cheek as he moved a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
“Excellent” she smiled “and impressive.” The corner of his mouth twitched as he held back a grin. Positive reinforcement wasn’t something he was used to. It was nice.   
  
She stepped back and found herself admiring his form, buried in black, melding with the shadows on the dark ship. When he stepped into the light is was as if a ghost was coming to life. His voice was low and velveteen as he taunted the kneeling fighter.  
  
“Ah. Resistance pilot. We meet again.”   
  
“W-what can I say, we had such a great time together last time I was here. You gonna fix my hair too? It’s messy, I wasn’t expecting a date.”  
  
“Your arrogance is a weak facade for your fear. I can feel it.” a gloved hand hovered inches from his face “I can _see_ it.” Poe closed his eyes and his face contorted as he braced himself for pain that never came. This was different than his last encounter with Kylo Ren. He could see his memories being thumbed through like playing cards. One memory was lingered on…   
  
Han Solo was teaching him a trick to dodge TIE fire. “ _It’s dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing, but you?” Han punched his shoulder and smiled “I know you’re gonna have no problem with it.”_   
  
And then it was gone.   
  
Kylo leant forward, chewing his lip as he went deeper. He saw Poe flipping switches, typing in coordinates, pressing buttons on dingy x-wing consoles. With scalpel-like precision, everything he saw was being cut loose, drifting out of his memory. A tear ran down Poe’s cheek- frozen, unable to blink or move, it was as if Kylo’s hand was the only thing keeping him upright.   
  
“Kylo…” Polcara whispered, a look of concern crossing her face as a minute passed. She put her hand on his shoulder “Kylo, what are you doing?” He stepped back and lowered his hand, breathing heavily.   
  
“What did you do…. What did you do?!” Poe’s eyes darted left to right, trying to understand what happened. Kylo reached out again for a moment more, and the pilot went quiet, then crumpled to the floor. He sat up quickly, shaking his head “Is this how you treat your guests? I didn’t even hear you come in, ever heard of knocking?” Poe smiled weakly. “Oh you brought your errand girl, errand whatever, with you too.” Kylo raised his head and allowed himself the smallest, smug grin.  
  
Polcara came up beside him, put her hand on his lower back and smiled up at him. “I’m so proud of you. You did excellently.”  
  
Kylo looked down “The battle meditation, I believe that was next. Shall we move on?” She smiled and nodded.  
  
Poe was confused, but grateful that instead of torture or interrogation, they turned and left.   
  
“Hey, Rey believed in you, you know.” he shouted after them. Polcara shook her head and laughed as the pair exited the cell.

\------

  
Hux had grown accustomed to the brutality of interrogations; the threatening saber crackling about, the screams as Kylo tore at their mind soon followed by the whimpers as they surrendered. This interrogation, though, was unsettling. He reached out with an insidious gentleness, his partner watching him intently. The rebel fell to the ground, and came to with no memory of what had happened. The occasional choke hold and destruction of property was manageable, but this? Hux waited until the two had left the cell level before going to interview the pilot himself.   
  
“General Hugs! A personal visit, now I _do_ feel special.”   
  
“I am not here to entertain your insolence, rebel scum. Kylo Ren. What did he ask of you?”   
  
“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”   
  
Hux smiled, and a slight flick of his wrist brought forth a small monomolecular dagger. “While I am not a brutish force user like Kylo Ren, you will find I can be fairly primitive in my own right” He motioned to the trooper behind him, and they stepped forward and forced him back onto his knees. Hux looked down, and ran the flat of the blade down Poe’s jawline. “Now,” he whipped his hand up to hold the blade inches from his left eye “What did Kylo Ren want to know?”   
  
“N-nothing. They came in and talked to each other about meditation or something and left. I wasn’t gonna question it, the less I see of him the better. I counted myself lucky”   
  
So, what he saw was true. Fear rose up in his throat as he realized just how dangerous Kylo Ren was becoming. Something had to be done, but he didn’t know what. He pulled himself from his thoughts and focused back on the pilot “If I find you’re lying,” he ran the tip of the blade back down his face, flicking a little knick on his cheek “You won’t be _seeing_ your friends any time soon.” Hux turned on his heel and motioned for the trooper to follow him, leaving a very confused prisoner in the cell.   
\-----   
  
“Well” Poe’s eyes wandered the room as if the answer was hidden in the somewhere in the wires, “I do remember Hux asking me what Kylo Ren wanted, but he didn’t ask me anything. They just both looked at me and left”.   
  
Rey was listening but didn’t have anything to say. She hadn’t heard of someone using the force to remove memories, and she didn’t want to think he could do something that chillingly cruel.

 

In fact, didn’t want to think about him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :( poor Poe


	15. Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s when we forget what people are that we hurt ourselves the most."
> 
> The pair learn who trapped her, and Kylo's answers from the mist leave him with more questions than answers.

  
After a time, Polcara rose from her sleep and drifted up to the control panel, typing in specific coordinates as they approached Dathomir. The planet churning like an angry, crimson sea beneath them. Kylo noticed her demeanor had changed since her time on Crait and wondered what precipitated the shift. Her usual calm, irritatingly saccharine demeanor and been buffed away like the gold plating off cheap jewelry. He spent so much time guarding himself and keeping her out, he realized he’d never taken the time to look in. Forever on the defensive around Snoke, it was a habit he was unaware of until it was time to break it.  
  
“What are we looking for on Dathomir”  
  
“My belongings are here. I can’t be of much use without them. The meditation on Crait served me well, I found memories I didn’t even know I’d lost”  
  
_Meditation._ “Her saber, it...” he drifted off.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder “Yes. Sadly, the light in her is an immutable fact.” 

The ship landed amidst the trees at the foothill of an overgrown mountain. Without a word, Polcara lowered the ramp and rushed out into the wilderness. Kylo followed to see her standing only a few meters away, arms outstretched with green mist swirling around her. He had heard of the witches of Dathomir, but they were used as tales to frighten misbehaving children, or tall tales told by smugglers at drinking holes. His hand started to drift to his saber, but he felt no fear or apprehension of her. The wind that rushed through the trees sounded like voices as it whipped through the branches. The mist lowered, and she turned to reached for him, “Come with me” The command seemed to whisper from the breeze around them. Her wounds had healed, and an almost childlike excitement lit up her face.  
  
To his surprise, she took his hand and pulled him through the woods. An overgrown path etched in the red sand lead them to a smooth rock surface at the foothill of the mountain. She waved her hand, muttered something, and a glowing green doorway appeared seemingly out of nothingness. Stepping through it revealed a large open room with a circle inscribed in the floor, multiple crates and papers scattered about. He stood over the circle, examining the etchings.  
  
She walked over a plaque of about ten odd sabers hanging on the wall, and sighed “I was hoping mine would be here, though it doesn't make sense that it would be.” Kneeling down, she snapped open a couple of small chests filled with green crystals. “I need these.” she said, sliding them across the floor towards the entrance before digging through a larger chest “Oh stars I _definitely_ need these.” pulling out assorted clothing items. He made his way over to a large work bench covered with books to the right, searching for something.  
  
“Is this Kittåt? Writings like these are rare”  
  
“Yes… I’m impressed that you know that.”  
  
He ran his hand down the ancient spines, lingering on one in particular. He pulled it out and started flipping through it quickly. By the time he turned back to her she was stepping out from behind a folded changing screen, bending down to pull on black boots.

 _It’s as if she stepped out of a book herself_ he thought, amused. A thick braided belt studded with green crystals cinched a loose fitting black tunic over light armor. She swirled an overly large, flowing black robe over the top of it, cinching that with yet another belt, and strapped  on arm bands to gather the sleeves just above the elbow.  
“I think I’m finally starting to feel like myself” she smiled.  
  
They made quick work of moving the few things she needed. About five crates were stacked at the back of the ship. He noted most of them were already packed, as if she was planning on leaving before her imprisonment in carbonite. When she picked up the last crate, Kylo saw something glowing red in contrast to the green light that surrounded them. It was tucked up on a shelf, unnoticeable until the light inside came to life.  
  
Her eyes widened and she dropped the last crate as she ran over to him “No! Don’t open that!”  
  
He reflexively snatched it toward himself  “It looks like a miniature holocron, all it carries is information. Why shouldn’t I open it?”  
  
“Just trust me, please don’t”  
  
He turned over the red pyramid in his hand thoughtfully before looking back at her, suddenly irritated by her secretive behavior “You keep asking me to trust you, but hide things from me consistently” he hissed “I had no idea about any of this, about you, and _I_ am the one you guilt? Open it, or I will.” He loomed over her, illuminated by the soft glow of the holocron.  
  
She drew a long, shaky sigh, and waved her hand over the glowing pyramid. It opened to emit a staticky, unstable hologram. She didn’t know what was on it but had her suspicions, and wasn’t ready to address them yet.  
  
“Hey Pol, if you’re getting this it means you got out before I could get you. Now slow down before you go on the warpath, okay? I know you wouldn’t have gone along with it, I know how headstrong you are, but it really was for the best. After you actually brought yourself back, the bounty on your head quadrupled. We’ll figure out how that got out later, but not even _you_ could hide from the kind of forces that amount of credits would bring down. So, well… I froze you. Sorry love. Just till the heat passed and they thought you were really dead this time. I had to take your saber for proof but don’t worry I’ll probably already have it back by the time you see this. Call me on our frequency and I’ll come get you- and hey, please don’t be too mad, okay?”  
  
The message started to replay but Kylo quickly shut it off. Her hands were shaking and she was frozen, staring into the pyramid as if it were still playing. He set it down on the table and looked back to see tears sliding down her face. Unsure of what to do and unsettled by this turn of events, he reached around her gently and she fell into him. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, face hidden in his tunic, choking on the emotion that welled inside of her. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He understood all too well how the of betrayal stung to the depths. He pulled her tighter and they suffered together, a lone tear welled in the corner of his eye at the image of Rey flitting across his mind.

As the minutes passed, the tears subsided.    
  
Her breathing became steady and paced, and she slowly pulled away. “I’m sorry for that it was nothing, I just…” he looked down at her but didn’t let her go, hands still cradling her waist. She took a deep breath, and resolved to be more open “He was my friend, I thought the only true friend I had in the world.” She looked up at him with mournful eyes.  
  
“I should have known better, though- nothing and noone is more important to a smuggler than profit. It’s when we forget what people are that we hurt ourselves the most.”  
  
He chewed his lip and lifted his hand to wipe a tear from her face, she leant into the warm leather as it brushed her face “You told me, when you were first brought onboard, that I wouldn’t be alone as long as you were there. I make that same promise to you”  
  
“Thank you” she smiled softly. The force around them, once churning with like an angry sea, ebbed into peace. She sighed and hastily dried her eyes with her robe, breaking the moment as she tried to regain composure. “Well that’s about it, we should go” She tossed a few small boxes into the last crate.  As they went to leave, he made a point to cross the circle in the middle of the floor. When his boot crossed the edge of the inscription the floor flashed to life pulsating green beneath his feet. She stopped at the sound, and closed her eyes. _This was intentional_  
  
Her voice went deadpan “You want something- even the ground beneath our feet knows it.”  
  
“I thought it was a myth until I saw what was written here, and in one of your books. Heartshadow… can you cast it? I…” he stuttered “I need some kind of peace, direction, maybe this will give it to me.”  
  
She turned slowly to face him. His eyes were pleading, but shoulders squared. There was no talking him out of this. “That is the exact opposite of what that spell does. People seek to find solace in the idea of one sacrosanct future, as if being a puppet for fate will absolve them of the guilt of their actions... or lack thereof.”  
  
“Again you doubt me? If it displeases me, it _will_ be changed.” his gloves creaked as he clenched his fists.  
  
Her eyes locked onto his, and she warned him sternly “I can show you, but do not let it adulterate your spirit or undermine your will. True power is ascending the chains of so-called ‘fate’.”  
  
She hovered at the edge of the circle, reluctant, before taking a deep breath and stepping across the runes to join him.  
  
“I hope you are as strong as I believe you to be.” she whispered as the mist tripled its intensity, churning around them like a maelstrom. She gently cupped his face, and her voice lilted in an ancient tongue, echoed by rumblings from across the cosmic plane. As he went to take her hands she lept backwards out of the circle. “This is something for you alone” Before he could speak, the mist enveloped him, and the world around him was replaced with shadows.  
  
He saw a ship burning around him and Rey’s back turned to him as she ran- this swirled away into green; his boots crunching branches underfoot as walked a lush forest, calling out, till suddenly blinded by smoke. As it thinned he saw his saber glowing red through the thick smoke on the wind, a woman’s gloved hand reaching out to him as her impaled form slid off his saber. The mist shifted again and he was on his back, staring up at a beige paneled ceiling with Luke’s force ghost _smiling_ down at him. This too faded away and he was on a cliff, staring into an ocean, his mother’s voice behind him _“Can I forgive you?”_ He whipped around only to see a black plain of scorched earth and a starless, clouded sky, illuminated by a small green orb hovering meters away. A disembodied voice rode the winds around him, _The difference between prophecy and story, is that prophecy is enacted by the will of those who think it_ **_must_ ** _be._ What felt like both seconds and millennia melted away and he was on his knees in the cavern, chest heaving and face damp with sweat. The mist echoed like a sea of sighs as it retreated.  
  
Polcara stood over him, worried, but slightly annoyed that she’d been pushed into this... at least so soon. “Whatever you saw, know it can be changed.”  
  
“I don’t know what I saw” he whispered “There were so many visions, none of them clear or seemed to make sense”  
  
“Hmm… A future so varied… you have many pivotal decisions ahead of you. Many see one _maybe_ two visions. Come on” she gently put her hand on his shoulder “I think our time here is done”  
  
“Have you done it?” he asked, slightly short of breath as he stood.  
  
She turned to pick up the last small crate and replied solemnly over her shoulder “That’s not a burden I’m willing to put on myself”  
  
Crate under one arm, she looped the other in his as they exited the cave, both leaning on each other after the trials experienced. Kylo was lost in his own thoughts, trying to remember every detail of what he saw in the circle.  
  
She stopped him as he headed toward the pilot’s seat “Hey,” she said softly “I think it’s time for you to rest, and I’ll navigate us back.” he nodded, and she sat down at the controls, sliding the chair a foot closer so she could reach.  
  
He was lost in almost a trancelike state, replaying everything that he saw in the cave. _Perhaps that is why Snoke wanted to have her._ Kylo was grateful he never got to. He sat down on the floor and leant back against the crates, staring at the woman behind the controls. Though only gone for little over a day, it felt as if he’d been gone from the ship for weeks. The First Order seemed so far away, so small. “Ruling the galaxy” as Hux went on about, was not as important as simple military power alone. He wasn’t even sure that’s what he wanted anymore. His eyes closed, and he drifted into a deep sleep against the crates.  
  
After an hour of silence passed, she was sure he had succumbed to slumber, she crept over to where he lay. She wanted to reach into him to see his vision from the mist, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt... wrong.


	16. Charcoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return, and she finally has some words with the General.
> 
> He's still aggravated at the end of it all.

Polcara hailed the Finalizer as they prepared to land. “This is your Supreme Leader’s ship, send the General to receive us, and prepare to unload fragile cargo.”  
  
“I believe the General has retired for the evening, but I can-”   
  
She smirked “Leave him, it is of no matter. He can be debriefed in the morning.”   
  
She woke Kylo before opening the bay doors. “We’re back. Find me in the morning.” Any softness was gone, and she left him in the ship, flying down the ramp looking every bit the part of a storybook witch. She was irritated with herself- after preaching about not letting visions bother him, she found herself worried about what he saw.  
  
“These crates, take them to my quarters.” She grabbed a trooper by the neck “If anything is damaged, I will kill your men until I am no longer upset.” releasing him roughly, she smirked as she stalked towards the lift.   
  
By the time he’d gotten up and made it to the ramp, Polcara was gone. He frowned slightly, and made his way to his quarters. He’d needed more rest anyways.   
  
She should have slept- she was still exhausted. Half delirious from being pushed to her limits these past few days, she moved in a dreamlike state, floating down corridors, randomly throwing troopers at the wall if they were in her way (or not). _The time for meek charm is past._   
  
Standing in front of his doors, a deep throaty chuckle arose in her chest; she let it spill from her lips and echo down the hallway. _Perhaps_ **_this_ ** _is madness._  She tapped the comm button.   
  
Irritated, the General made his way to the door. He had specific orders to not be disturbed. Sleep was hard enough on its own without being interrupted for things that could wait.   
  
She counted to three before forcibly entering and slamming the doors shut behind her. Sparks flew from the force and made her silhouette that much more terrifying.   
  
Hux jumped as he recognized the familiar green eyes, and fell backwards as her fist connected with his mouth. _I must be dreaming again_   
  
She was upon him unnaturally fast, pinning him to the ground with a bootheel on his chest “No, dear General. You are not dreaming.” She knelt down, brushing the budding drop of blood from his chin with her thumb “You have a few things I need, Armitage” she purred. His name on her lips sent a chill down his spine.  
  
“An explanation, an apology, and a drink” He stared at her; gasping, breathless. “Oh dear,” she stood up “I didn’t mean to startle you. I suppose that was rude.” He yelped as she gave him a sharp kick in the side before stepping over him. He laid on the floor for a moment, mind still reeling, and listened to her rifling around in his dimly lit kitchenette.   
  
She leant back on the counter with a derisive smile as she watched him stand awkwardly, catching his breath. “It’s… on the top shelf… I apologize... for including you in the trade... and abandoning you on Crait” he said between gasps, wincing as the side of his jaw pained at every word. “I hope that is sufficient.  
  
“How gracious. Now, be a good host, and get this _traitorous bitch_ a glass.”   
  
He sighed. _I will never be free of them_ he told himself morosely. “We had false intelligence stating that you were a Jedi.” He limped over to the counter where she stood, retrieved two glasses and filled them with ice.   
  
“I am sick to the teeth of that fucking word” she snarled, before taking deep pull from the bottle. He snatched it and poured two drinks to the brim, finishing most of his in one deep pull.   
  
“As am I.” Hux wanted to elaborate, but there would be no mending of bridges with what he had to say.   
  
“A toast, to thwarted plans” she sneered, and they clinked glasses, both clearing them before setting them down. He poured them to the brim again. “Do I get my explanation now?”   
  
“For what?” he said, irritated, “I already told you why I-”   
  
She firmly grabbed him by the jaw and jerked his head to make eye contact with her “That was _almost_ an impressive assassination attempt, General. Well done. What confuses me, though, is why?” she released his face, eyes narrowed. “What is it that I have done that makes you want me dead?”   
  
While accustomed to certain levels of ongoing stress, the recent developments over the past few weeks had worn him down to the breaking point. He had truly had enough. To her surprise, he growled and launched himself forward to stand over her, their bodies almost touching, both staring intently and refusing to yield.   
  
“Are you really that much of an oblivious idiot to what goes on around you?” The pitch of his voice was much higher than he intended.   
  
Her voice was low and menacing “Careful, General, let it be known the only reason I didn’t strike you down the moment I arrived is because Kylo Ren has more important things to do than shuffle military paperwork”.   
  
He pointed his finger in her face and yelled “Before _you_ appeared to make my life even _more_ difficult, Kylo Ren was little more than a nuisance. A controllable, fairly predictable creature. But you?” He took another step forward pinning her to the counter “You are making him _dangerous_ ; tooling him into an actual threat. As Snoke’s ex-apprentice, we need him to maintain support from our backers in the Outer Rim, but you? _You can burn without so much as a second thought.”_ his voice reached a crescendo with this threat, teeth bared, eyes burning into her like arctic fire. Fear hovered at the back of his mind, but it was smothered by the rage swirling inside him. She could feel the angry huff of his breath, and for a second her eyes lingered on the soft lips just inches away from hers, wanting to silence them with her own.   
  
She deflected the thought and raised her eyebrows in mock surprise “Is that so? Hmm. Interesting, so that’s why you tried to blow me up with that ridiculous bomb then. Tell me, is everything you do an overcompensation?” she laughed.   
  
The response doused the fury he had worked up. He quickly stepped back upon feeling her hips shift against his as he was pressed into her, grateful the darkness hid the blush rising on his cheeks. He picked up his glass, considered he should pace himself, but threw caution to the wind and swallowed most of the amber contents. Unaccustomed to drinking so much so fast, let alone at all, he could already feel himself flushing from the liquor. _Just the liquor is all_ he told himself. He walked to the transparisteel window where they stood last time she saw him.   
  
“You must give credit to your advantage over me, though.  Were it not for your force sensitivity, it would have been an excellent plan.”   
  
She smiled and sighed, the act relieving some tension as she walked up to stand beside him. “Yes, General Hux, I will give you that.”   
  
He smiled smugly and finished his drink.   
  
“Hell, I suppose I’d want to blow myself up too” she said bitterly, taking a sip to swirl the ice in her glass.   
  
He stood beside her, staring out to the stars, remembering the last time he dreamt of her, _But this time it’s real._ His heart lept into his throat, unsure of what to make of all of this. It happened so fast.   
  
Polcara caught glimpses of his memories as their eyes were locked. He’d seen the interrogation of Dameron, he’d watched them training… and she saw Kylo Ren threaten the general with similar treatment. She had to admit, somewhere inside, she actually _liked_ the general, as it irked her to see Kylo threatening him. That, and she had told him specifically to keep his newfound abilities to himself.   
  
“Hux, had I known Kylo had threatened you in such a manner I would have been upset. Perhaps, in the future, you can talk to me like an adult instead of overreacting and concocting an elaborate murder over a misunderstanding.”   
  
“I suppose that could be arranged.”

A small giggle escaped, and she felt like an idiot, blaming the speed of her drinking. “Sorry, this is just the strangest truce I’ve ever heard.”  
  
He looked down at her, bemused, “Well, if we’re going to coexist on this ship I believe it would be in both of our best interests to work together.”   
  
“I agree. Life is hard enough without actively making it difficult for each other.” She put her arm around his waist and leant on him. His pulse quickened at the closeness. _Working together, you work with her now. This is real, and none of… that… can happen._ He chastised himself, and put his arm around her delicately, as if she were a trigger set to pull. For awhile the only sound was the whir of the ship and their breathing. It was peaceful, almost comforting; he allowed himself to lean back into her. Her mind drifted back to the second night she visited him, and wondered if he was just as passionate in person. It was hard to believe such a cold, rigid man could be so warm. He smelled like the crisp scent of cedarwood, with a slightly floral note of jasmine. It mixed well with the smell of whiskey on his breath, and she could feel lust rising as she remembered the feeling of his breath on her neck   
  
She finished the rest of her drink and set the glass on the ledge with a sigh. “I’m sorry to keep you up, General Hux, I should go, I’ve gotten the answers I’ve come for. I’ll see you tomorrow.” There was no malice in her voice, if anything she sounded… defeated. As quickly as she came, she was gone. He cursed himself for just letting her leave, he should have grabbed her arm, apologized again, said _something._  
  
“And what would be the point of that? What then?” he muttered.   
  
He finished his drink and started changing for bed. Perhaps tonight he would actually get some rest.   
\----

  
Kylo met with Polcara in the lift on their way to the mandatory debriefing with General Hux in the morning. “You left rather abruptly last night. Is, was everything alright?” he didn’t want to admit it, but his feelings were a little slighted at being shrugged off so suddenly.   
  
“To be completely honest, I was exhausted, and… Well… I was still rather upset about the Crait incident, so I went to the General’s quarters to discuss it with him.”   
  
“Did he apologize?” He could picture the ginger weasel coming up with all manner of excuses to shrug responsibility for what he did.   
  
She paused, not entirely sure what behavior was considered too extreme  “I punched him in the face. I hope that doesn’t upset you.”   
  
She didn’t see the smile that crossed his face, but heard it in his voice. “But did he _apologize_?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“If you accept it I consider the issue resolved.”   
  
She grinned “I do. Thank you.”   
  
A headache distracted the general’s focus as he tried to tend to his daily tasks. A debriefing with Ren was on the schedule and it was the last thing he felt like dealing with. Sure enough, the doors opened, and two menacing creatures in black strode into his office. He noticed her grey robe had been replaced with a softer black one, with a hood covering most of her face. Only her lips were visible as she took her place to the right of Kylo Ren. _I suppose I must resign myself to a life of eternal suffering._ He thought miserably.   
  
“Ah, Supreme Leader, welcome back. Please notify next time you decide to leave, for your safety I need to be aware of your position”   
  
Kylo lifted the General from his chair by his throat “Notify _me_ next time you decide to trade one of my own to the Rebellion, for _your_ safety I need to be aware of _your_ position.” he released him and he fell with a thud into his leather chair, hand rubbing his throat. “However, Polcara has told me you have... apologized sufficiently.” He looked at the cut across the general’s lower lip and smiled. “Such a kind, gracious heart she has.”   
  
“Yes” he pursed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to keep his true emotions from his face “I am truly sorry for acting so harshly on false intelligence. I am, so… grateful, for her... understanding.” _Being choked is hardly a truce_  he grumbled in his mind.   
  
“As for the debriefing, much of it goes without saying, General. I fixed _your_ mistakes, rescued Polcara from Crait, and retrieved items from Dathomir. There are… aspects of the force… she is strong with that will aid in crushing the last of the Resistance. They have since left Crait and are likely heading to mid-rim. Let it be known that anything she needs, anything she requests, and anything she orders will be respected as if they came directly from me. Is that understood?”   
  
“Yes, yes of course.”   
  
Polcara smiled wide “Thank you so much for your cooperation, General Hux. Honesty in the face of failure is the mark of a strong man. I look forward to seeing the great work you will do together in the future.” The patronizing sweetness of her voice made him ill. All he could do was purse his lips and nod curtly.   
  
Kylo appreciated the way she made him squirm. He was enjoying this, and decided to press further. “Polcara, do you have any requests for the General?”   
  
“I still need to complete the inventory of our items from Dathomir, but should I need anything, I’m sure he will come when I call him. There are many gaps remaining in my collection.”   
  
Hux visibly gritted his teeth through his attempt at a smile. “Of course.”   
  
“Hmm. That will be all, then.” Polcara lingered for a moment, holding her hand out to the General. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for Force nonsense. A gentle breeze crossed his face, and when he opened his eyes she was following Kylo out of the office.   
  
In an uncharacteristic  fit of rage, he threw his holopad at the wall, cursing. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but it seemed the olive branch she offered last night was a lie. He’d worked too hard to be treated like a lap dog. The time would come to strike them down, he just had to wait. He put his face in his hands, and ran his finger across his lip. The split was gone.   
  
“You seem to have quite a way with the General”   
  
“You soon learn that all weak men in power have the same buttons. Manipulating them becomes as basic as operating a droid.”   
  
Kylo stopped in the hallway “Do not underestimate him, he almost killed you once.”   
  
“I agree. That being said, what I teach you needs to stay between us. Making potential enemies aware of your abilities can serve to hinder us in the future.”   
  
_Damnit, Hux._ He’d forgotten about threatening the General with stealing the memories to wipe that smug grin off his face. “You are correct, I will be more cautious.”   
  
“I need to finish cataloguing the texts I have, there are more I will need to fill the collection. It’s what I was working on before the, ah,  interruption. I’ll be in my quarters. Hopefully I will have something of substance to show you this evening. You can read high Sith?”  
  
“Fairly well, yes.”   
  
“Excellent. I’ll let you know when I have something. I’ll see you later.” They separated awkwardly and went their different ways.


	17. Carmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally gets his well-earned apology.

There was a chime at the panel of her door. She waved her hand and it opened.

General Hux stepped in, immediately crinkling his nose. “You know that is a disgusting, unhealthy habit, don’t you?” She was smoking as she was pouring over old texts, an empty rocks glass on the desk.

Polcara laughed, and flicked into her makeshift ashtray. “Perhaps you should add it to the growing list of the many things that are wrong with me, General.” He liked the way a genuine smile lit up her face- so different from the contrived, almost mocking expression she carried as she went about the ship.

He approached her and held out his hand “Actually, may I?”

She let her head loll to her shoulder, and blinked slowly “How is it you never cease to surprise me?” She pulled out a smoke, lit it for him, and held it out. “Ah,” he reached for it, but she pulled away, and made him take it with his mouth, smirking mischievously.

“I’ve written up a list of books, scrolls, and articles that I need. I’m hoping they still exist at all, let alone can be retrieved. Most electronic copies have been destroyed. I am holding out hope that you may impress me yet.”

Hux took a long pull on the cigarette she offered, and let the smoke slowly drift between his lips. Such kissable lips. _Stars, woman, control yourself._

Her pleasant demeanor irked him. He wanted to enjoy her company, but couldn’t. “You know you could have sent this list to me rather than summoning me here.” he said condescendingly.

Polcara sighed “To be entirely honest, General, this thing,” she pulled out her holopad and slammed it down. “I have no damned idea how to get it to work.”

He laughed, bemused, “Really? You mean to say… well... You know you could have asked anyone and they could have helped you.”

“What, and looked like an idiot? When I, before, well… we didn’t have technology like this. I’m completely lost, to be honest.” her facade slipped away in front of him, and he remembered her first day on the ship, when he was explaining how the doors worked just to be an ass, but she was actually listening. “Constantly, there’s so much tech I just don’t understand.” she bemoaned, putting her face in her hands.

Hux almost felt pity, but her summoning him here was still a rather domineering act, as if he came when called like a dog. Irritation flared in his chest. “So rather than ask, you drag me down here, away from more pressing issues? I am the General of the First Order, lest you forget.”

She straightened, taken aback at his tone.

He watched a wisp of smoke rise and decided to press on, stepping towards her “You revile me and treat me like a  _cur_ in front of our ‘Supreme Leader’, but behind closed doors, well, I won’t say you’re a _completely_ different person,” his lip curled “but you do treat me completely differently.”

She blinked and stared at him, at a loss for words.

“Tell me, are you afraid Kylo Ren will respect you less should you show someone so lowly as I any common decency?” the familiar sensation of being drug by the throat seized him as she stood and held him in the air, a foot from her hand.

Her eyes narrowed “You dare tell me who I fear and how I feel? How presumptuous.” She held him for a moment, then released him. He fell to his knees, picked his dropped cigarette from the ground and stood. Staring into her eyes, he took a long drag, making a point to communicate how unphased he was, then reached past her to angrily snuff it out.

The seething General stepped till he was almost touching her, looking down “You can sling me around with the force all you want. All it does is make it apparent that brute force is your last resort when you are losing an argument.” he spat.

She was angry, but she did feel guilty. “Hux, I…” she called after him as he stormed out “I’m sorry...” but the apology was muffled under the close of the doors.

Falling back into her chair with a graceless thud, she put a hand to her face. I don’t want him to hate me, in fact, I…. She wouldn’t let herself finish the sentence, not even in her mind. The realization of what she did want hit in the chest like a brick “As long as it doesn’t interfere with my work, I’ll allow myself this one stupid little thing” she said aloud. After a few moments of staring off, trying to figure out how to get on his good side, a solution materialized. His ego is hurt- I’ll appeal to it.

You are such an idiot. She repeated to herself the whole time she tidied her appearance.  
Holstering her saber on her belt, she made her way to the bridge.  
\----

“General.”

Hux closed his eyes, cursing at the familiar voice, wondering what torture was in store for him for his outburst in her quarters. Clenching his jaw he spun around on his heel.

“Ah, Polcara, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he inquired in an overly chipper voice, eyes staring into her like daggers.

She pulled back the hood of her robe to look into his eyes. “ I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was rash and disrespectful.” She made a point to speak loud enough for the staff to hear. She bowed her head to him “I promise you it will not happen again... sir.”

Hux thought he was going to burst into a thousand pieces the way his heart soared. It was a losing battle trying to stifle the absolute shit-eating grin that cracked across his pale face. She looked back up and could have sworn he was glowing.

“Yes, well, consider it forgiven.”

“Thank you, General.”

“-but should it happen again, know that there will be consequences.” he added, relishing every second of this public groveling.

She ground her teeth. _Of course he would push it._

“Yes, I understand, sir.”

“You are dismissed.”

She stared at him knowingly for a moment, then flipped her hood up as she turned to leave. Everyone in the bridge had stopped what they were doing to gawk at spectacle. Kylo Ren had never shown the General even the slightest sliver of respect, let alone _apologized_ for anything. He glanced down to see all eyes were on him. Hands behind his back, he strode to the front of the bridge to look out across the stars.

Lost in thought for some time, the vibration of his holopad snapped him out of his trance. It was a message from her.

\--  
 _The following titles are listed in order of significance. I highly doubt you can find most of them, but am hoping to be pleasantly surprised. Thank you for your time_ x--  
  
“Wonders never cease” he mused aloud. Perhaps things will change after all.


	18. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crait team returns, but there's bad dreams.  
> ( and some Finn/Poe fluff :) )

“I still say we should have kept that ship. I went through every inch of it and didn’t find anything! I mean, why would they want to track something they’d planned on blowing up anyways?”  
  
“Better safe than sorry. We can’t afford to take those kinds of chances over one ship. If they found us…” Rey’s sentence drifted off.   
  
“We can’t let them find us. I’d abandon a _thousand_ ships if it meant they couldn’t find us” Poe interjected.   
  
Finn hadn’t abandoned his side once during the return trip to the base, and patted his leg in reassurance as he spoke. “They’re not going to find us here, they’re still creeping out in the Outer Rim. Don’t worry.”   
  
General Organa strode across the cracked and faded landing pad. Afraid of a possible tracking device, she sent Chewbacca out in the Falcon to meet them and abandon the First Order ship they had traded for, much to Rose’s chagrin. The party sent out to Crait hadn’t even been told of the new base location for fear of discovery should something have gone wrong. With the capture of Poe, this turned out to be a wise decision.   
  
She greeted them warmly with hugs and a smile. “It’s so good to have you back. I hated splitting up like that, but we desperately needed the tech you scavenged” Rey flinched at the word- she could hear Kylo’s voice echoing in her head “ _Scavenger”_ dripping with disdain.   
  
Finn insisted on taking Poe’s arm as they walked down the ramp. “I’m not gonna crumble, buddy, I’m fine.”

  
He stopped and looked him in the eyes “Stop always trying to be the big, cool guy, okay? I’m not leaving your side till you feel better. I know you’d do it for me. Now come on, I’m helping you even if I have to throw you over my shoulder to do it.”   
  
The light of his usual smirk returned to his face for a moment “Ooookay, I don’t doubt you could do it, but I’m not gonna find out today.” He tightened his grip on Finn’s arm and they made their way down to meet the General.   
  
Her face fell- he was not the same snappy, animated man that left. “Poe, please tell me you’re alright, that nothing happened when you were with... with them.” She couldn’t bring herself to say his name, hating to think that Ben could (and did hurt) those close to her.   
\----   
  
_Across the stars, Kylo paused in his training, gaze distant. He felt the familiar sadness reaching out to him across the galaxy._   
  
_“Kylo, are you alright”_   
  
_“I’m fine” he growled. “This practice is tiring, I just want to spar.” His saber crackled to life and he swung at her with bared teeth, a newfound anger suddenly electrifying the air around them._   
\---

 

“We’ll talk about it later, nothing to worry about” Poe smiled weakly “I’m just happy to be back” he patted her shoulder and walked past.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell the General?” Finn whispered as they walked into the base.   
  
“ I… I can’t bare to say it, not right now, just...” his voice trailed off into a sigh.   
  
Finn stopped suddenly and bear hugged him tight, “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help”   
  
Poe let himself relax against his broad chest, finding solace in the almost bone crushing hug. _He’s always so sweet and kind, I forget that he’s a really big guy_. “Hey now no worries, I’ll get better soon, I probably just need a few nights of rest is all…  Can’t get better if I’m crushed like a pancake though”   
  
Finn was searching for the right words, anything that would wipe away the sadness that haunted his voice. “Look… You’re here now, and I’m here, and we’re both here and that’s all that matters. But for right now let’s get some food, I know we’re both starving.”   
  
Poe pulled away with a sigh and patted him on the chest, “What can I say, when you’re right you’re right” he smiled. They walked towards the mess hall, Finn with his arm around Poe’s shoulders.   
  
As the returned members of the Resistance went about their separate duties, Rey took General Organa aside. “Something happened to Poe on board that ship, but we’re not sure what. He said nothing really happened, but he doesn’t know how to fly anymore. He remembers the two of _them_ standing over him and then they left, oh and the General roughed him up a little bit. He’s not force sensitive though so I can’t see him doing anything like this _._ Is that something force users can do?”   
  
Leia’s brow creased with worry. “It is a skill that draws from the dark side… I have heard of it being done, but I’ve never witnessed it, though.”   
  
“I think she taught, I think, well” Rey tripped over her words, unable to bring herself to say his name. She refused to call him Kylo Ren, but didn’t want to call him Ben in front of his mother. “I think Polcara is responsible for it.” _If he is capable of doing something so evil, perhaps Ben Solo really is gone…_ the thought made her heart sink to her stomach.   
  
“This is a worrisome development. The fact that they are using these techniques makes them even more dangerous. It’s imperative that no Resistance fighters are captured. I will make the others aware. I know you all have been working hard, and I’m sorry to tell you that the break is brief- tomorrow we start packing up to move base to Takodana. There’s an old overgrown base there that Maz and some friends have been working to clear for us. After such a close call with the First Order on Crait, we need to play it safe.”   
\----   
  
Finn had jostled people around to get the room at the end of the hallway to Poe  & himself.   
  
“You don’t have to do all this buddy, I’m fine, I promise” Poe said just as much to convince Finn as himself.   
  
“Look, I know that when I left the First Order, I had some pretty bad nightmares about what they’d do if they ever caught up to me. Sometimes I’d wake up expecting to see that chrome dome in my face ready to take me out. If you have a nightmare, I want to be here. I know what it’s like. Besides, we were cooped up with Jarka before and the food he eats… ooo you know he smells bad.”   
  
Poe laughed. “You got a point there. Well it’s lights out for me, bud. We gotta start packing round two tomorrow.” He pulled the rough woolen blanket up, hoping for a dreamless sleep.   
  
He wasn’t so lucky.   
\----  
  
The controls in Black-One  were flashing crazily; something was terribly wrong. He kept trying to fix the issue by opening the vent to his heatsink, but every time he reached for the console, the buttons shifted, changing places, nothing making sense. It was as if he was looking at his display cross-eyed.   
  
“I hear you BB-8, happy beeps instead of rude beeps, come on now I’m tryin!’”   
  
The ship jerked suddenly as a tractor beam locked onto it. He knew he could have avoided it if he could’ve just gotten the buttons to make sense. He sunk down into the pilot seat as he looked out to a cavernous gray hanger. A First Order ship. He was yanked out by stormtroopers and thrown to the ground, eye level with polished boots.   
  
“What did I tell you about lying, Dameron?” Hux lifted his face with the toe of his boot. He made a cartoonishly sad face and shook his head “I said you’d never see your friends again.” he cackled mockingly. A dagger appeared in his gloved hand “In fact, you won’t be seeing much of anything again.”   
  
“That’s not true. He’ll see me again.” He could hear Rey’s voice behind him.   
  
“Oh thank the stars, Rey!” He quickly hopped to his feet, ready to help her take him out… but something was wrong. He looked her up and down- her usual outfit was all black with deep crimson hues throughout it.   
  
“You were right, Poe. Rey _did_ believe in me.”  Polcara materialized out of thin air to stand beside her. “Such sound advice, thank you.”   
  
“She’s made me stronger than I could have ever been with you lot.” Rey sneered. “I should have left the first time she came to me, I’m so happy here.”   
  
“You couldn’t stop me, and now, finally, she is mine.” a low voice growled behind him   
  
He spun around and his face was inches from Kylo Ren’s chest. “You always knew I would take her from you. She belongs with me.” Rey walked over to take ahold of his arm, snuggling into him.   
  
“Power is absolute. The force is absolute. And together we have absolute power” she chirped.   
  
“Rey… no what has he _done_ to you…”   
  
“The real question, Poe, is what is he going to do to _you_?” She looked past him “Or Finn?”   
  
Phasma came around the side of his ship and threw a trooper on the ground. She laughed in her eerie vocoded voice “The traitor thought he could save you. He cannot. ”   
  
Kylo reached out with his terrible clawed hand, Rey covering her face to stifle a giggle.   
  
He could hear Finn screaming under his helmet. Poe’s scream of hurt and anger mingled with his, and suddenly he was awake, sitting up in his cot on Aleen with Finn shaking his shoulders.   
  
“Poe! Wake up! Poe its me! It’s not real”   
  
His eyes were wild with terror, and his chest was heaving as he gasped for breath “Finn… oh Finn… oh thank the stars…” He fell forward, resting his head on his broad shoulder. “I thought… Kylo… Kylo Ren… he was going to kill you.”   
  
“No way is that sucker in a dress gonna get me, you wouldn’t let that happen.”   
  
“That’s the thing Finn, I was there… I couldn’t stop him… and Rey.. and….”   
  
Finn scooted over to put an arm around him. “It was just a dream. You’re here with me, and everything is okay. Do you want some water? Do you need a snack? Is there anything I can do for you? Just say it.”   
  
Poe felt shaken to the core, afraid to even close his eyes again.   
  
“I just don’t want to be alone… I….”   


Finn kissed him on the top of his head;  Poe would have found it funny at any other time. “I’m not going to let you be alone. Come on, lie down.” He laid down on his side and Finn cuddled up to his back, wrapping a giant arm around him and pulling him tight. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, Poe. I’m here.”  
\----


	19. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux doubles down, Kylo shows off a little

Hux was still revelling in the Polcara’s display from earlier as he reclined in his quarters. If word got back to Kylo he knew the man would be furious- his infamous temper second only to his ego. He decided the small victory warranted a celebratory smoke- the smile faded from his face at the rattle of something in the drawer. With everything that had happened, he’d completely forgotten about the dangerous prize he'd stowed away.  
  
A look of pure horror crossed his face as he panicked “Damnit, can’t they sense these things?!” he picked it up as if it were a plasma grenade set to explode at any minute.  
_Wait. This could work to my advantage.  
_ Her apology earlier showed that she was at least sincere to _some_ degree regarding their strange truce. Returning the saber would likely steel her resolve and get him a definite place in her graces. He flipped through the camera feed, stopping when saw her sparring with Kylo Ren in the training room.  
  
“And our dear Supreme Leader will be present. How absolutely wonderful.” he smirked. “What I may lack in Force sensitivity, I more than make up for with tactical strategy. Their Force is more of a crutch, than anything” he mused to his reflection as he slicked back his hair. He wanted this to be absolutely perfect.  
\----  
  
Hux slipped through the doors and leant up against the frame, studying them as they trained. He noted her movements could only be described as murderously graceful, especially in comparison to Kylo’s brute strength. She danced around him, sliding across the floor as she dodged his swings. She put her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist, other arm guiding his saber hand out; he couldn’t make out what she was explaining, but a twinge of jealousy pricked in his chest at their closeness.  
  
“Ahem, I’m sorry to interrupt.” he called out as he sauntered over to them.  
  
Kylo glowered at him, sweat matting his hair to his face. His usual excessive outerwear hid his muscular physique, and Hux cocked an eyebrow at the way he looked in his training attire. _Any tighter and it would split in two. Show off._  “For your sake, I hope this is important, General. It is my experience that your matters can usually stand to wait.”  
  
“Yes… yes I see. I wanted to have a word with Polcara, _you_ can continue on with whatever it is you were doing.” he said dismissively.  
  
Kylo stood, unmoving, face still clearly projecting his displeasure at the General’s presence.  
  
“Ah. Right. Well then. Polcara, through the work I have been involved in at your behest, I have come in contact with a few fairly dependable smugglers. Some time ago, I recall an item of particular interest you had mentioned, perhaps of sentimental value, that had been lost.”  
  
Her breath caught in her chest and her lips parted slightly “You… you couldn’t have…” she whispered incredulously, afraid to even get her hopes up even the tiniest bit.  
  
“Now, I don’t know that it’s the one you were looking for, but…” he reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and removed a black leather holster “he assured me this was the one. You know smugglers though, scum- the lot of them. Can’t be trusted.” his eyes flicked over to Kylo, hoping the subtle slight to his parentage was caught.  
  
Her right hand drifted to her mouth, and she approached the General as if she were in a trance.  
  
He unbuttoned the clasp, and held it out in front of him, heart soaring at the look on her face. He was right. “Hopefully this won’t be entirely useless if it’s-”

She held up her hand to cut him off “It’s… mine.” her voice cracked, barely above a whisper “I thought it was lost forever.” with trembling hands she slid the blackened metal shaft from the holster. With a deep, shaky breath, she held it out between them and ignited it.  
  
The General smiled, awash in a crimson glow, as a tear slid down her face. After a moment of staring in disbelief she turned it off and threw her arms around his neck. He gently put his arms around her, patting her back. He was positively thrilled at the jealous glare on Kylo Ren’s face, returning his stare with icy daggers of smug satisfaction.  
  
“I don’t know that I can ever repay you. This is… you’re wonderful. Thank you so much.” she whispered, afraid her voice would crack should she use it.  
  
They separated, and he decided to make the absolute most of this rare opportunity that he could. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her shoulder  “I simply returned to you what is yours.” he paused before continuing “Consider your smile payment enough.”  
  
Kylo thought he was going to vomit. He found this “kind act” completely transparent- Hux did nothing that didn’t benefit _him_ in some way, and it was clear he was trying to weasel his way into her favor. He turned his saber back on, indicating the general's time was up.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt your training, Supreme Leader, I will leave you both to it.” He smirked and nodded to him before spinning on his heel to leave.  
  
As soon as the blast door shut Kylo holstered his saber and ran over to her “Wait! I don’t trust him, let me see it.”  
  
“It’s fine, I could feel if something was-”  
  
He snatched it from her before she could finish the sentence, and slid open the side access panel. There was some slight oxidation and dust, but nothing looked out of place.  
  
“It needs cleaning. Come with me, I’ll fix it for you.”  
\----

  
She leant against his work station, watching him as intently as he tinkered with her saber. The drive to please people he respected had been ingrained into him, but he took such care as he gently cleaned corroded diodes and replaced crumbling wires. _There’s such sweetness in him._ She smiled softly… smiled sadly.  
  
“You need to let me go through this one day and completely rewire it. The wiring is convoluted and bulky. What kind of crystals are these?”  
  
“The two aside the kyber serve to enhance the blade- Bondar and Jenruax. You can’t find Bondar crystals anymore, they came from Alderaan.”  
  
_My mother’s home planet._ He pushed the thought of her to the back of his mind. “Ah.”  
  
“If you get lucky, they’ll stun your opponent. Makes for a dramatic kill. I might have another somewhere, but I don’t know how we could make it work given the unique style of your saber.”  
  
A rare smile touched his face, like the flicker of a pearl in a dark sea.  “If you’re the one who wired your saber, you have little right to say _anything_ about mine.”  
  
She laughed, but cast her eyes down, “No…. no that’s not my handiwork.”  
  
He put a hand on her leg “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“No, you’re fine. Thank you for looking this over for me, the last thing I need is it exploding in my hands. I’m curious as to how he acquired it though.”  
  
The closer Kylo got to her, the more protective he was. She had given him some type of peace, and he’d be damned if he let Hux take that from him.  “Pol, don’t trust him. He’s a conniving, rabid cur. Even Snoke said so.” he replaced the access plate and handed the saber to her, looking up at her with soft brown eyes “He’s already put some kind of price on this, and if he threatens you or does _anything_ you let me know.”  
  
Her heart melted- his voice cut her old nickname free from the burden of the bitter memories once attached to it. She just hoped Kylo didn’t go down the same path he did.  
  
“I will. Promise.”


	20. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like all Jedi before you, and any that may come after- You will die a fool .”
> 
> Revenge, Fluff, and some neat plot stuff

While he knew he couldn’t top the saber, Hux was still very much looking forward to his newest shipment. It wasn’t quite the physical text she’d requested, but he’d managed to find a copy of something she bluntly told him he was unable to retrieve. There was a strange pleasure he took in helping her. Unlike the barbarian that routinely used physical violence to ensure compliance, she was actually grateful for his work. “But I’m not _serving_ her,” he muttered to himself, “I’m earning an ally.” An ally that he found his mind often drifting to throughout the day... An ally that straddled him in his dreams. He shook his head as his thoughts ran away from him “There will be no more of that.” he grumbled.  
  
The rickety VCX freighter landed and he strode over to meet his ancient smuggler. The General had some new questions for him as well as credits.

\----  
  
Polcara felt the familiar light across the ship and froze. _No._ She threw her book to the side and grabbed her saber, sprinting down the hallways.  
\----

  
Kylo stopped mid stride and whipped around, searching the space behind him for Rey. He closed his eyes and reached out- he could feel light in the force somewhere on the ship… _The hangar. Rey? No, not Rey._ He also felt a swirling rage of anger and darkness. He took off running, throwing troopers left and right to clear his path.  
\----

  
“ _YOU!”_ Hux turned around to see Polcara panting, saber ignited, eyes wild.  
  
Confused, he raised an eyebrow and held up a data chip “Ah, ma’am, I found a digitized copy of one of the text you were searching for?” ending the sentence in a question, completely baffled as to why she was stalking towards him across the hangar. He pointed at the strange old man “Oh, _him_ . Ah. Yes. Good.” The old man failed to mention how angry she was with him when he offered out the strange apology on his last visit.  
  
“General Hux, leave us and lock the doors.” she yelled across the rapidly closing distance. He nodded curtly and almost ran to the exit, more than happy to slip from the path of destruction. After the doors closed, he sprinted down the hall to a nearby security post “Pull up every camera in that hangar C3, as close as to that freighter you can. I want to see and hear everything that transpires.” the lone soldier nodded nervously and went to flipping switches. “That camera, there. Pull it up on the larger screen. Good. Now leave. GO!” They scrambled up and left the room.  
  
“What you saw in your visions, it makes sense now though, doesn’t it.” the old man’s raspy voice called our across the hangar.  
  
“How _dare you.”_  
  
“Not even you could predict that this would have happened. But now that it did, you can see why.” He raised both hands in surrender as he addressed the whirling black storm bearing down on him.  
  
She stopped a few feet away, chest heaving, eyes burning with madness, pointing her saber at him “Don’t you _dare_ presume to have ‘fate’ shoulder the blame for what you did!”  
  
“You know it’s more than-”  
  
Lightning shot forth from her fingertips and the old man writhed out of his chair to flail on the ground. “ _I was just a commodity to you_!” she screeched over the crackling electricity.  
  
She released the charge and stood over him, panting, trembling from the exertion.  
  
“I have carried this guilt my entire life” he croaked, collapsed on his side. “I broke my own heart, Pol, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“If you think I am capable of forgiveness, you must be senile in your old age.” She swirled her saber in a tight, quick circle beside her “I am at a loss of how to kill you but still hurt you enough to satisfy the beast inside me, the beast YOU put there!”  
  
“Only you can fix that, Polcara, you know that.” he wheezed. “Killing me will not bring you peace.”  
  
She paced around him like a feral animal “I have found that I will _never_ know peace, but I _can_ know satisfaction. I can take _joy_ in what is brought to me by my own hand.” she stared down the blade as she pointed it at him “I will have both of these things in ending your life.”  
  
“I know what I have taught you. You know what peace is.”  
  
She yelled as if announcing her intent to the galaxy “Like all Jedi before you, and any that may come after- You will die a fool.”  
  
“What I did wasn’t right, but your place is here. You have to s-”  
  
“Enough!” she bellowed. “You can’t twist my mind with your words. Not anymore.”  
  
Her left hand snapped out in front of her, clawed, as she shouted an incantation.  
  
A faint glow pulsed in the crystals lining her belt, and a chartreuse mist rose to swirl around the old man. The mist ignited, enveloping him in green flames. He screamed for what felt like an eternity until they slowly died, leaving him gasping for air- unscathed. She stood over him, shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
“I could torture you for a thousand years, and it would be too good for you. It ends now.”  
  
He raised his hand, but before he could say a word her saber came down, again and again. She screamed like a banshee as she started hacking at him, quickly reduced to naught more than a pile of sizzling flesh and bone.  
  
Kylo forced the doors open and ran across the hangar. “Polcara! That’s enough!” It was palpable, the darkness- with every step towards her the air got heavier, buzzing. He almost felt high on the energy swirling around them- the pure, raw fury was electric.  
  
She turned to him, teeth bared, eyes wild with rage. She raised her saber and he quickly pulled his out to meet it. This wasn’t her usual graceful style of sparring- she swung and hacked at him in a frenzy. This went on until she started to tire- he saw his opportunity and threw her backwards with the force.  
  
Her saber clattered across the floor as she hit the ground. When she jumped to her feet he grabbed her by the shoulders. Caught up in the all too familiar agony of betrayal rippling off of her, he pulled her to him and used his strength to pin her tight. She fought for a fraction of a second, then collapsed into him, choked sobs muffled into his tunic.  
  
“Come on, we need to go. Come on, I know, I know.” The greasy smell of singed flesh drifting on the air was a sharp contrast to the sanitized recirculated air of the ship. He looked over her shoulder at the unrecognizable biological matter smoking on the ground and felt nauseated at the sight.  Summoning her saber, he went to wrap his arm around her and she collapsed. In one fluid motion, he leant down and picked her up, carrying her in his arms.  
  
The doors opened to reveal Hux marching down the corridor with two troopers behind him.  
  
“Clean that up, search the ship. A list of the inventory will be brought directly to me.” he ordered.  
  
“Shall I alert the medbay that-”  
  
“You will _do_ as you have been _told_ , General.” he growled.

\----

He crossed the threshold of her chambers and laid her gently onto the bed. As he situated her, he took her hand, brushing over charred fingertips. A slight purpling of veins spidered across her cheek. She’d never told him she could summon force lightning, but then again he had never seen her so completely consumed. He removed his glove to run his finger down the purple streak across her cheek, brushing a lock of silken hair from her face. In that moment he could feel his perspective shift. It was as if she had been brought down to earth, and he was seeing her humanity for the first time. He reached down and took her hand, holding it, so even in her current state she might know she’s not alone.  
  
The two had an unspoken understanding after the incident on Crait. Sometimes he would come sit with her, adjusting their lightsabers (whether they really needed it or not) while she pieced together and translated crumbling texts. Sometimes she would linger after sparring as he trained his knights, responding to the droll messages on his holopad he didn’t want to be bothered with. She seemed to be the closest thing to a friend he had had in years. The betrayal they had both suffered at the hands of those they loved cemented their silent dedication to each other.  
  
“How poetic. I was just thinking about betrayal” he whispered.  
  
Rey must have felt the disturbance in the force, and suddenly she was standing about ten feet in front of him, just past the foot of the bed.  
  
“I felt strong emotions- so much anger and hurt, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”    
  
His eyes were cold as he stared back at her.  
  
“Why would you care about my wellbeing? You made it clear when you left me for dead that I mean nothing to you.” his voice was hushed, Polcara still wasn’t aware of their force bond and, for whatever reason, he found himself wanting to keep it that way.  
  
She stared back, mouth agape, confused at what was happening. She chose to ignore his barbed reply  
  
“What happened?”  
  
He could sense slight jealousy, and decided to stoke that fire. He looked down at Polcara before looking back to Rey.  
  
“Rey… Go away.”  
  
She huffed and knit her brow.   
  
“FINE!” she yelled across the force.  
_  
_ Startled by everything, Rey was suddenly back on the base, tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to be angry with him, but couldn’t bring herself to it. _How long did I think could I push him away?_ She had been telling herself he was gone all this time, but now she realized maybe he truly was. She sunk to the floor, tears slipping down her face, wondering if this was how he felt every time she put him down and rejected him.


	21. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo being sweet, and Hux being awkward.
> 
> ***Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I know it's been over a month since I updated. All the formatting errors should be fixed, and I tweaked some things. Thank you for your patience :) I'm still fairly new to posting on A03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I know it's been over a month since I updated. All the formatting errors in my fics should be fixed, and I tweaked some things. Thank you for your patience :) I'm still fairly new to posting on A03

\----

When she came to the next morning, Polcara jumped as if she’d been shocked by a livewire. Everything was a blur- she didn’t remember leaving the hangar and was trying to get her bearings when she realized he’d brought her back to her quarters. She raised a hand to her forehead and winced at the pounding ache. Fragments started to come back to her memory as the grogginess of wore off.  
  
She wasn’t the only one startled. Afraid to leave, Kylo had fallen asleep on the bed beside her, propped up against the pillows. A heavy, gauntleted arm was slung over her protectively.

He sat bolt upright, brushing back the hair that was stuck to his face. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I drifted off. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh, stars, Kylo… I’m so sorry I attacked you like that, I just, it’s like I was gone. It... it was _him..._ I...” she whispered hoarsely.

 

“It’s alright, Pol, I’ve experienced betrayal before- I know how it stings. The way you felt in that hangar, I’ve felt it too.”

 

“I apologize for my weakness, this is embarrassing, I-”

 

He grabbed her hand and cut her off , shaking his head. “No. No that was _not_ weakness. You are the one that told me that _all_ emotion is power. You were strong, you were amazing. When I…” he paused, “The last time I felt something like that was when I was betrayed years ago. The darkness around you…” he drifted off.

“Thank you for being there for me” she winced as she squeezed his hand, her fingertips slightly burned.  “I’m going to change into some night clothes and try to get more rest, my head is killing me.”  
  
“Let me know if you need anything” She watched him as he left, appreciating the strange contradiction the man was.  
  
“The most dangerous man in the galaxy with a heart of gold” she whispered to herself. Joints ached as she slowly changed into pajamas before crawling under the covers. There was only one other time she had summoned force lightning, and it took a toll on her then, too. She hoped to never be so angry that she could call it again.  
\---- ****  
  
It was well past noon, and Hux hadn’t heard anything from her. Usually he would have received some obscure request or derogatory remark about his inability to locate something. It troubled him, and he was embarrassed at how often he was checking his holopad looking for her in his messages. Telling himself it was a work related concern, he left his office to check on her.  
  
“Good god, Polcara, you look awful.” Her usual, carefully crafted appearance was nowhere to be seen. Hair that was generally plaited and pinned was tied back in an ill-crafted bun, loose strands framing a pallid face and bloodshot eyes, a purple vein running up the side of her cheek a sharp contrast to her pale skin.  
  
“Thanks for that acute observation. I feel like it too.”  
  
She walked away and fell onto the couch with a graceless thud, scrolls and books littering the coffee table and floor. He stepped into her quarters, thinking it now looked more like a tornado had hit an ancient library than anything that belonged on this ship. Various maps were stuck to the wall with magnets and ancient parchment pieces were arranged like a puzzle on the floor.  
  
“Well, to what do I owe this grand pleasure?” she said sarcastically.  
  
His back straightened, “I wanted to make sure you were alive. Now _that_ has been confirmed I can go.” he said sharply.  
  
She leapt up and grabbed his arm as he went to leave “Hux! I’m sorry I’m horrible all the time.” his expression softened. “In my defense, though, you’re pretty horrible yourself. It’s generally considered rude in most _civilized_ societies to tell someone they look awful.”  
  
The corners of his mouth upturned in a tight lipped smile. “This is one of the worst apologies I have heard in quite some time, and I work with Kylo Ren.”  
  
“You know you can just come by to see me if you’d like, without the pretense of work, if you think that’s something that would interest you.” She half blurted the sentence without thinking and cringed at how the words tumbled out.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, appearing unruffled despite the fact that his heart fluttered in his chest.  
  
“I don’t know you very well, Hux.  I’d like to change that. I promise not to be horrible.” she smiled.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, silent- the lack of response was starting to make her feel sheepish.  
  
He cleared his throat before answering,  “I agree. It makes sense, considering how closely we will be working together. I will call on you this evening, at 20:00 hours.” He left hurriedly, feeling the flush creeping across his cheeks.  
  
Despite her attempts to remain level headed, a huge grin spread across her face. This was a welcome distraction from the events of the night before. While her revenge was satisfying, it didn’t alleviate the hurt from having someone she cared for so much treat her the way he did. She couldn’t deny she had feelings for the general, and her anticipation for the evening pulled her out of the moping she’d wasted half her day on.  
  
_It’s done. It’s finally done. All you have to worry about is your future ahead of you. Now make yourself decent for forcesake.  
__\----_

He noted the whirlwind of parchment from earlier had been at least somewhat contained to the bookshelf and desk in the far corner of the room. As she returned with two glasses his eyes lingered over her form- he had never really seen her without the dramatic robes force users seemed to be so fond of. A tight fitting crimson dress accentuated curves he didn’t know she had, and a green crystal pendant dipped teasingly low on her chest. Small flecks of carbonite covered her like freckles, and she almost glittered in the low light. He swallowed nervously as she sat down rather closely on the couch beside him.  
  
“I’m glad to see you enjoy whiskey as much as I do. A good drink soothes the nerves in a way meditation simply can’t.”  
  
He filled their glasses and leant back stiffly. Military dealings came to him easily, but he found himself disconcerted at the way his nerves betrayed him in her presence.  “Yes, well I enjoy this bottle in particular- it was gifted to me by a weapons trader.”  
  
“I can imagine you are courted left and right by all sorts of offers from the underworld, can’t say I blame them” she smirked over the rim of her glass before taking a drink, leaving him flustered.   
  
“Well, ah, this particular trader was sure that he could ply me with gifts to sell me TIE fighters that were of subpar quality. It was a poor decision.”  
  
She lit two cigarettes and handed him one “And what came of the trader?”

Hux smiled a soulless grin, smoke escaping between his teeth, and stars she loved it “We took his ships and brought them up to code. After killing him and paying nothing, of course. No one betrays or undersells _me..._ or First Order.” he said, holding the glass of whiskey to the light before downing it, as if he could see the trader’s blood drifting in the glass. She finished hers in kind, and he poured another round.  
  
As the liquor flowed they both relaxed, and he regaled her with his favorite tales of weapons dealing and slaughtering those that wished to double cross him.  
  
“I’ve been going on at length, now you tell me about yourself.”  
  
“Oi I’m nowhere as interesting as you are, sir. I spent most of my time stuck in books.” He cocked an eyebrow at her response.  
  
“Did you just say “oi”, what, are we on a Corellian freighter?” he laughed, but his smile faded when he saw her face. This was the first time in a long time he’d found that he was actually enjoying himself, and would hate to ruin it with a misstep.  
  
“Sorry, old habits die hard. My friend, he… ” She clenched her jaw, using a physical effort to draw the truth out. Hux hearing it didn’t matter; what mattered was that she had to say it “The old man in the hangar, he was the only friend I had. He betrayed me; froze me in carbonite to collect a bounty. Typical smuggler. I should have known better… but yes, when you associate with people for a time you pick up their habits.”  
  
He reached out and gently touched her arm. “Well, you’re here now. I suppose that is no consolation though, I can’t decide between the two of us who got the worst out of the deal”  
  
A smile crept back to her face, and he was relieved. “To commiseration” They clinked their glasses.  
  
“Are you familiar with the Nightsisters of Dathomir.”  
  
“Yes, some say they were real, wiped out by the Empire, and others they’re a myth.”  He recalled their strange toast from nights ago “Are you really telling me you’re a _witch_?” he asked incredulously.  
  
She laughed “Yes, actually, yes I am” she cleared her drink and set it down, and he refilled it, hanging on her every word.  
  
“My parents were soldiers of the Empire and being force sensitive, they wanted to keep me from the war. I was given to the witches on Dathomir for safekeeping, where I stayed for most of my life. It didn’t take long, though, for a separatist Jedi to find me.” her eyes stared off into space as if she was witnessing the story unfold before her.  
  
“The darkness in me was a tool for him- we were the best smugglers anyone had ever _not_ seen. Between the two of us, the most dangerous jobs were do-able. But time passed, my heart was called back to Dathomir. I was told you cannot deny your family, but ultimately, you cannot deny where you come from. It never leaves you, you know. The connection... I stayed and it grew. I became strong, but power is subjective. I didn’t need to be witnessed, I didn’t need to oppress anyone for validation, hell I didn’t even need to profit at this point. I just wanted to be. I wanted my growth and my ascendance to be for myself. One can never truly be free of the world around them, though. Everything in this world comes at cost…  comes with a price. Peace is never free. In the end, even _I_ came with a price. My only friend in the world faked my death to cash in on a bounty, and was unable to bring me back. The Knights of Ren did, though, which is why I am indebted to Kylo Ren. Some may say it’s fate, but fate is a totem of the weak. I am here because I trusted the wrong person, and it's just as simple as that.” she wiped a tear from her face, and looked over to the General, who was staring at her solemnly “I’m sorry, that was quite a speech, but now you know.”  
  
Hux topped off her drink, and she lit two more cigarettes.  
  
“Now, tell me about Armitage Hux.”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ll find me rather boring. I was born on Arkanis, my father was an important man in the Empire, and now I am the General of the First Order.”  
  
“I suppose that does make mine sound a little dramatic, doesn’t it” she laughed “You know, sometimes I feel like it’s almost a requirement for being force sensitive. Everything has to be this big show all the time. It gets tiresome.”  
  
Hux smirked and looked down at the ice he swirled in his glass “If I said I hadn’t noticed that myself, I’d be lying.”  
  
“Mmm, says the man who wears his greatcoat like a cape”  
  
“It’s cold on the bridge!”  
  
She put a hand on his thigh as she laughed, quite pleased with herself, and again he found her genuine smile absolutely delightful.  
  
“That’s alright though, Hux, it looks good on you.” Just as she caught his eyes, his holopad on the table buzzed, indicating it was midnight.  
  
“Unfortunately I have to be up wearing my _cape_ rather early tomorrow, so I must go. Shall I leave the rest of this bottle for another night?”  
  
“I’d like that very much.”  
  
She walked him to the door, where they awkwardly said their goodbyes. “Well, thank you for entertaining me tonight, Hux. I look forward to next time”  
  
“Yes, ah, it was lovely to get better acquainted with you.” he cursed as he found himself floundering for words.

  
She took a step towards him and they just stared at each other. Despite the voice in his head was screaming what a terrible idea it was, he started to lean down to kiss her goodnight.  
  
The footfalls of troopers coming around the corner broke the trance of the moment and grounded him back into reality.  
  
“Yes, well, ah, have good night.” he patted her on the shoulder and quickly turned to leave.  
  
“Goodnight, General.” she called after him.  
  
She put a hand to her face as the doors closed, laughing at herself. “Oh stars, you should’ve gone for it. Well, at least there’s the promise of another night.” She slipped into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed with a ridiculous grin on her face before falling into a deep sleep.


	22. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thing you’re best at is being a good person, and those are on short supply right now"
> 
> Rey gets an unexpected visitor in the woods, Finn puts his foot down with Poe, and Hux's bad day takes quite a turn.  
> \--------------

The last time Rey had visited Takodana she was robbed of the time to stop and enjoy all the greenery around her. She took a break from unloading cargo to wander into the forest, touching every leaf and every flower she came across, as if to prove to herself they were real. Here everything was constantly growing, constantly moving, and it was unlike anything she had ever seen. The humidity clung moisture to her face as she looked up at the sky, sunlight peeking through the thick canopy hundreds of feet above. Chirps of unknown creatures chattered in the branches, and when she closed her eyes she could hear the scurry of tiny feet.  The deserts of Jakku had their own moments of beauty, but they were a so different. She used to sit in awe of blazing sunsets she’d watch from wreckage of the old destroyers. There the setting sun lit stretches of glittering sand, fused into glass from the heat of the ship’s fall to the surface. At night, the lack of development (and moisture) regaled her with clear, cloudless skies- the universe spread out above her like an open, twinkling book. Often times she would pick one of the brightest stars and pretend it was a planet, drifting off to sleep as her imagination painted a new world in her mind.  
  
_“I see it… I see the island…”_ A familiar voice echoed in her thoughts. _  
_ _  
_ “He needs to get out of my head.” she grumbled aloud, picking a flower and absentmindedly twirling it between her fingers.  
  
“I concur.”  
  
She fell, stumbling on a root as she whirled around. Kylo Ren was looking down at her, his black clothing and pale skin a brutally sharp contrast to the brightly colored forest around them.  
  
“What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Our… bond. It works both ways. I could feel you. Always coming to see me, I thought it was high time that _I_  paid a visit.”  
  
He leant down and offered a hand, but she smacked it away, scowling. He huffed and snatched her wrist, pulling her to her feet like she weighed nothing.  
  
“Ow! Well thank you so much _Supreme Leader_ , I’m _honored._ ” she snapped, clearly still irritated with his blunt dismissal the other night.  
  
“The bond we share… it’s getting stronger. Have you felt it?” He was trying hard to keep a level head at this newfound realization. He could see the the environment around her clearly;  there was only one forest like it in the whole galaxy.  
  
“Well I’m sorry, I have nothing to do with that.”  
  
He stared at her in silence and she returned his gaze, jaw set and brow creased in determination. Her patience didn’t last long.  
  
“So are you going to apologize for the other night?”  
  
“No.” he said cooly, “ I meant everything I said.”  
  
“Well that’s not fair, Ben, I didn’t just leave you! I-I had no choice!” she sputtered, “I even tried to drag you but you were just too heavy.” her shoulders slumped and her eyes dropped to the ground.  
  
When one wound scarred over it seemed she always countered with a new way to injure him. He frowned at her, unsure of how to react.  
  
She looked up at him mournfully “But you wouldn’t have wanted to come with me anyways, would you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
It was his turn to leave her mid conversation. He pulled himself back to the ship, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards in a smug, cock-eyed grin. “But I _will_ come to you.” He would reflect on her words later, right now there was no time. He had to get to Takodana as quickly as he could.  
  
Seeing him again sucked the joy from her little excursion, and she decided to return back to the base. When she returned, it seemed as if her mood was somehow contagious.  Her comrades all looked crestfallen and an air of melancholy hung in the air as they finished unloading ships. She made her way to their makeshift bridge to find General Organa and a handful of others leaning over a holomap of shipping lanes.  
  
“What is it? Did something happen?”  
  
Poe sighed “It’s the First Order- they somehow got tipped off to one of our freighters and the Finalizer blew it to bits. Luckily the others hadn’t left yet, but now they’re in a holding pattern. It’s just a matter of time before they’re found out too.”  
  
“Rose has figured out a way to locate them, but I don’t like it.” Finn wrapped his arm around Poe protectively. The two had been inseparable since their return.  
  
Rose sighed. “It’s not ideal, but it’s the best option we have. We need to get a ship a good ways away from here and route our comms through it. We only need about 60 seconds to locate them and maybe lure them to the spot. We can use it to find hyperlanes free of their blockades, or chart a path off them to avoid the First Order completely.”

“ _Maybe_ lure them? That would mean-”  
  
“I am aware of what it means.” General Organa  interrupted “but it seems to be our only option. Kerric has already volunteered to make the run. We can’t afford to lose those ships and their cargo.”  
  
Poe squared his shoulders and stepped forward. "General, I’ve been practicing; I think I remember enough to make the run myself.”  
  
Finn was horrified.“What are you thinking man? Even _old_ you would be in danger making that flight, and I am not about to let you get near those guys again so soon!”  
  
Poe folded his arms and shook his head  “Oh yeah, _old_ me. _Better_ me. New me is pretty damn useless, definitely more expendable than someone who can actually do their job.” the sadness at what was taken from him had embittered itself  into frustration. “Look, why waste a perfectly good pilot when you could send me instead?”  
  
“Mister Dameron, that is _enough._ It has  already been decided. Besides, we need you here to do your part of the mission. A minute can be longer than it sounds. We need someone to keep General Hux on that comm long enough to get a lock on them or this has all been for nothing.” she smiled and patted his shoulder “I can’t think of anyone more qualified.”  
  
He couldn’t help himself as a smile slowly replaced the grimace on his face. “Yeah… Yeah I do think I still have the magic touch there.” He went to elbow Finn playfully but he was gone.  He turned around, confused, and saw Finn walking towards the bay. “Hey, uh, get me when you need me, General, consider it covered.” he ran off to follow him.  
  
“Hey, buddy! Hey, Finn! Where are you going, man?”  
  
He whirled around. “Why do you have to be so down on yourself? So what, your upstairs got a little scrambled, that’s no reason to try to go on a suicide mission!”  
  
“I wasn’t, I mean, it wasn’t like that, I just-”  
  
“You just what? You’re just feeling so sorry for yourself that you’d rather die than care about how much you mean to the people around you? I’m sorry Poe but it’s not all about you.” When he’d offered himself up for the mission it felt like a punch in the gut- Finn felt pushed aside, forgotten.  
  
“I didn’t think about it like that, man, I’m sorry, it’s just so hard. Flying is the only thing I was good at.”  
  
Finn grabbed his shoulders and shook him “That’s a bunch of crap, Poe. The thing you’re best at is being a good person, and those are on short supply right now. I need you, the _Resistance_ needs you!”  
  
Something he _wasn’t_ good at was handling his emotions. Rather than talk about how he felt, how Finn felt, he gave in to the  “trigger happy fly-boy” impulse he was known for. He stood on his tip toes and grabbed Finn’s face, kissing him passionately. Finn stood slack jawed, speechless.  
  
“I was trying to think of a good way to get you to shut up for a minute- I had a hunch that would work." he winked playfully.  "Look, I’m not going anywhere, buddy.  Now come on, we have an mean little pasty guy to harass.”  
  
\----  
  
Hux ground his teeth so hard he thought they might shatter in his jaw.  
  
“ _You find their coordinates now or you won’t be making it off this bridge alive!”_ he snarled to his communications officer. He was berating himself for releasing the mouthy Resistance pilot they’d had in their clutches just weeks before. He had contacted them, no doubt in relation to the freighter that was destroyed earlier in the day, and was being absolutely insufferable.  
  
As if being taunted in front of his men wasn’t bad enough, a wisp of black entered his peripheral “Not now, Polcara!” he shouted, storming towards the transparisteel at the end of the walkway.   _I have an idiot on the comm and just shouted at the one of the few people I can tolerate. Excellent going._ He cursed under his breath.  
  
“Woaaaahhh! General Hugs, why didn’t you tell me your girlfriend was there? Sorry about her face, but hey good for you, buddy, I guess.”  
  
Hux closed his eyes and took a deep, agitated breath, wincing at the sound of fast footsteps approaching behind him.

This was just the worst.  
  
“Ah, Poe Dameron.” She stood to the left of the general and whipped her hand forward.  
  
“So you guys goin’ steady orrrr hck!” the banter was replaced by the sound of him struggling for breath.  
  
Her voice was like velvet as she taunted him “Shouldn’t you be learning how to fly instead of harassing your superiors? Perhaps this will jog your memory” she crooned.  
  
There was a rustling noise, and a piercing voice shot across the speakers “I knew you had something to do with this! When I find you, you _will_ pay for what you did!” Rey had continued to hold out hope that she was a pawn of the First Order, and that their interaction on Crait was genuine. To find out this was not the case crushed her, but on the other hand she felt a wave of relief- _Perhaps Ben wasn’t responsible for taking his memories  after all._  
  
“Scavenger. I look forward to the day you are no longer an issue. I believe I will gut you myself.”  
  
“Along with the rest of the Resistance!” Hux shouted in addendum, trying to recover from Poe’s ridicule.  
  
She leant over to the General and whispered “Keep them going”. She raised both hands, palms turned outward, and started muttering something under her breath.  
  
“You, your pathetic friends, and your dear princess will be crushed under the heel of the First Order. If you are _lucky_ your deaths will be swift. If you are _caught_ , the Supreme Leader himself will decapitate every single one of you.”  
  
The mention of him pricked her heart “You forget I am strong with the force, General, this war is _not_ going to go the way you think!”  
  
_“Done.”_   
  
He laughed condescendingly “Yes, well be sure to remind me of this when we find you.” He waved his hand and the comm link was severed.  
  
Polcara turned to the general and bowed her head slightly. “General Hux, I have intel regarding the location of the rebel’s new base”  
  
He smirked and held his hand out to her “Please, to my office.”

  
He couldn’t keep the ghost of a smile off of his face as they walked arm in arm him to his office. What looked to be another excruciating harassment ended with him as the victor.  
  
When they reached his office she strolled past his desk to the transparisteel behind it, gazing out at the stars.  
  
He caught himself staring at her;  his attraction to her more than just the curves of her body. The way she carried herself, her presence, the subtle light that seemed to glow in her green eyes, had him completely smitten.  
  
_I don’t know what that pilot was talking about, I’ll kill him myself when I find him._ _  
__  
_ He cleared his throat, snapping back to the present. “Ahem, so it worked? You found them?”  
  
“Oh yes, yes I did. They are on Takodana. Whether on a ship or a base I couldn’t see, but I _know_ they’re there.”  
  
“Excellent”  
  
“I would like to be dispatched first for recon when we find them.” She held her hand up in front of her and clenched it into a fist “I’m going to put the scavenger’s head on a pike.”  
  
He walked to her side, boldly putting an arm around her waist. “You’re quite striking when you want to kill someone, you know.” He looked down and smiled at her, arching an eyebrow, “ I’m quite relieved to no longer find myself on the receiving end of that ire.”  
  
She blushed at the sudden closeness. “Not bad for an ugly girlfriend, hmm?” she laughed.  
  
He pulled her around to face him, brow furrowed “I don’t know what the hell he was talking about... you’re gorgeous”  
  
She hadn’t expected that response and was at a loss for words, lips parted in surprise. In one swift motion, he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
He swore time  stood still at that very moment- heart in his throat, mind racing at all the implications of what he just did, of what he was _still_ _doing_. Panic started to creep in, but it all fell away when he felt her arms pull him tighter.  
  
_Who knew you could feel like this without having to destroy five planets?_  
  
A hiss shattered the moment as doors opened. She went to leap back but he held her waist firmly to him.  “Sir, we-oh!” The bridge officer stuttered, wide eyed, both surprised and horrified.  
  
“Wait outside, I will call for you momentarily”  
  
“Y-y-yes sir”  
  
The doors closed and he looked back to the stunned woman in his arms, leaning down to kiss her softly one more time. The tenderness made her weak.  
  
“May we finish this tonight?” __  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smirked “I will be working in my quarters… do make a point to find me in your free time, Hux.”  
  
His eyes followed her as she left, half in disbelief at what happened.  The captain that interrupted them was waiting outside, trembling. She leant in to his face, twisting like a serpent “Speak a word of what you saw...” she clawed her hands and dug her nails into the side of his face “and you will be praying for death to be swift.” Kylo had an extreme aversion to the General, and she wanted to keep whatever it was she had with him a secret as long as possible.  
  
“I-I don’t know what you are referring too m-ma’am”  
  
Nails shifted to soft finger pads brushing down his cheek “You are so dedicated to the First Order” she said breathily “I will be sure General Hux is aware of where your heart is, dear Captain”  
  
“T-thank you ma’am”  
  
She disappeared around the corner like a phantom, making her way down the corridor, lost in thought. When she went to board the lift she ran face first into the chest of Kylo Ren, his eyes wild.  
  
“Get your things, I found the Resistance! You’re coming with me to Takodana.” he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the lift.  
  
It was ambiguous at best, but there was a feeling of… wrongness… that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.


	23. Gold

It couldn’t be.    
  
Border scouts had called in the possibility of First Order ships landing on the outskirts of the forest. At the news, Rey slipped away from the base, unnoticed. She swore she could feel him. It was different than how the force bond usually felt; it was almost as if his presence was tangible, like he was actually  _ here .  _ She hiked up a steep embankment at the edge of the treeline that opened up to large plain, and froze.    
  
Two black-clad figures marched towards the base, stopping dead in their tracks as she popped above the ridge.  __  
__  
“The woods are dangerous to walk alone.” Polcara called out. Kylo put his hand out to hold her back.   
  
“I told you I’d come for you, Rey.”   
  
“It doesn’t mean I’m going with you, though!” she slowly approached the pair, still holding out hope for him.   
  
Polcara lunged towards her but was held in place by Kylo’s outstretched hand. “Pol wait, we-” As soon as he released her she snapped her hand back towards him. He went flying to the side, tumbling down the embankment to the treeline. She winced, but knew this was a fight he couldn’t win, not with his feelings for the girl.   
  
She snapped her attention back to Rey and swung overhead. She got her saber out just in time to meet the blow, blades showering sparks  as they fought. Rebel fighters flew through the sky above them, and the ground shook as they fired at the First Order ships they’d hidden in the trees. Distracted, Rey stumbled, but reflexively threw herself backwards as Polcara swung low, the crimson blade barely clearing the top of her prostrated form.    
  
“Stop! I can save him! I can see the conflict, I… I can save Ben Solo, and you  _ know it _ !”   
  
Polcara reached out, and force lightning shot from her hand  “Ben Solo is Kylo Ren! He already  __ is , he does not need saving!” Rey screamed, and the sound woke Kylo from his daze in the woods. He climbed up the embankment to see Rey laid out on the ground, fighting against her to stand.    
  
“The force, it brought us together for a reason! I can save him!” she cried out over the crackling electricity.   
  
“Enough!” Polcara released her at the sound of his voice. The two women looked over to see him standing, shoulders squared, with flames framing his silhouette. The familiar sound of TIE fire echoed overhead, and shots that missed their targets quickly set the forest ablaze around them. He had a feeling Hux would follow him once he saw they’d left, but didn’t expect him to be so close behind.    
  
“What, Kylo, are you here to help your scavenger?” she spat. 

  
He was taken aback by her tone “She’s alone, and she’s going to come with us.” He reached his hand out to use the force to drag Rey to him, but she resisted. He looked at Polcara expecting help, but she stepped back, glaring at him.    
  
“Why? Why not kill her, and we can continue on? She has refused you multiple times! Let it go, Kylo!”   
  
“I, she” Kylo was flustered, and irritated at her stubbornness “As your Supreme Leader I order you- she must come back with us.”   
  
While he was distracted by her disapproval, Rey broke free, and retrieved her saber from the ground.   
  
She crouched low, and her eyes darted between the both of them.    
  
“Ben, we need to go!”

  
An explosion sent the three of them flying, clouding the air with ash and dust, smoke billowing in from the smouldering treeline. Polcara was the first to her feet and ran in Rey’s general direction.  A blue saber lit up the smoky battlefield, and a red one soon rose to meet it. Another explosion sent them flying, both losing their sabers in the chaos. Polcara landed on top of her, smiling.  
  
“Now you will finally die and set Kylo Ren free” Rey felt a pinch in her side, adrenaline drowning out the pain.   
  
“His _name_ is _Ben_ _Solo_!” she yelled, and put both hands forward to send her flying off her.   
  
Kylo groaned from the impact, and ignited his saber once he rose, eyes darting to find them in the swirling debris. He made his way through the smoke until he was shoved backwards. He braced himself, and saw a black glove reaching for him from the ash.  
  
_No. No, not her, not like this_ __  
__  
He stood in horror as he realized the force that sent him back was Polcara being impaled to the hilt, her gloved hand reaching out towards him. He cut his saber off and she fell to her knees, brows knit in concern, nothing but hurt in her green eyes.  
  
“So it’s you… _you_ are the man in the ash…” blood dripped down her chin as she struggled to speak.  
  
“No, I didn’t mean, NO!” He knelt down to pick her up, but was distracted by a familiar voice shouting at him through the smoke.   
  
\----  
As close as they safely could get to the tracker beacon, the small freighter ship landed, throwing ash and debris up in clouds.  
  
“Remind me why exactly we are doing this, sir?”  
  
“Our Supreme Leader and his companion disappeared on what is essentially a suicide mission. Why he didn’t tell me he was going is something we’ll discuss later, but tipping our hand to the Resistance when we finally have them is _not_ something I’m going to stand idly by and let happen. He has no proper sense of judgement when it comes to that scavenger girl. I’m not about to lose an entire war because of some wench from Jakku.” Hux was beyond irritated. He didn’t think Polcara would have told Kylo about Takodana, let alone leave without telling him. He found the whole situation unnerving.  
  
The ramp lowered and Phasma put a hand on the General’s chest. “This could be a trap. Stay here, sir.” He squinted into the darkness,  and could see blades flickering in the distance.  
  
She saw Kylo’s saber through the haze, and heard him cry out. As she ran toward him she saw Polcara held in the air, impaled. __  
__  
Kylo retracted his saber and she collapsed to the ground with a thud, him falling to his knees in front of her.  
  
Phasma had a split second to make a decision. _This is it Hux. We will take what is ours._ “Traitor!” Phasma’s vocoded voice cut through  the battlefield around them.   
  
He looked over to see the chrome glinting through the smoke. She snapped her blaster forward, firing on him. He went to raise his hand, but was slowed by the shock;  able to diffuse most of the force, it still caught him in the right shoulder. He grabbed his saber and stumbled down the embankment as the troopers behind her opened fire.  
  
Phasma ran to the crumpled form and knelt down, visor indicating there was still a pulse. She took her in her arms and carried her back to the ship.  
  
_I saw this. She told me it didn’t have to be._  He tried to think back onto what else he saw in his vision, but as he ran, he saw Rey had picked the same escape route. She looked angry, but at this point he was numb. Fight or flight had kicked in, and he knew that he was now being hunted by both sides.  
  
“We need to run, go, I’ll cover you if you come with me.” Without waiting for an answer from her, he stood and sprinted for the treeline, redirecting First Order and Resistance blasters alike. Rey huffed, but followed close behind.  
  
\------  
  
Phasma carried Polcara onto the ship and laid her across the table in the small medbay. The hole burned through her sternum leaked blood as she struggled to breathe. Hux ran to her “No, no, we need to heal her, we need…”  she weakly reached up and pointed at him.   
  
“Get… him… away… from… me…” she gurgled. He looked confused, and with a burst of the force she threw him to the back of the ship. Hux stood, angry, before he realized why. She had one hand on a trooper’s neck, green ichor swirling around her. The four men closest to her fell to the ground as she whispered. The atmosphere around them buzzed as a chartreuse cloud apparated from thin air, wrapping around the men and funneling into her. It looked as if she were screaming, but no noise came out.  
  
Phasma grabbed his shoulders “Wait until this is done, I won’t lose you to this weird shit”. Hux stared intensely at the glowing form on the medtable.  
  
As quick as it came, it was gone. Hux rushed over to see the wound had mostly healed itself, but at no small expense. The men who had fallen were dead, and though she was alive, she was unconscious.   
  
“General. We need to make the First Order aware that Kylo Ren is and has been a sympathizer and a traitor.”  
  
“Yes, Phasma. Call the forces back, retreat to their respective stations. We have seen enough here.” _Finally, Kylo Ren is gone._ “Let them have the ashes of Takodana. We’ll find them again soon enough. Get us back to the Finalizer.   
  
He turned to Phasma. “Thank you for being the only one I can count on yet again.”  
  
She nodded, and walked left him to oversee the cockpit.  
  
Kylo finally being dethroned was so wonderful he couldn’t even allow himself to accept it had happened. The joy was overshadowed by his concern for Polcara- he knew that Kylo was obsessed with the scavenger, but would never have dreamt that he’d turn on her.   
  
The entire day was surreal.   
\----  
Rey followed him through the forest, finding it harder and harder to focus on the dark figure ahead of her. She rubbed her eyes, but it just made it worse. A dull ache started to blossom in her side, and a swipe with her hand revealed blood. There was no time to worry about that now, she told herself, struggling through the overgrown wilderness.  
  
Luckily the TIE fighters were a distraction in time to save his ship from being too badly damaged by enemy fire. He turned to make sure she was still behind him, and was horrified at what he saw. She was stumbling a ways behind. Something was clearly wrong.   
  
He ran to her and grabbed her face- her skin greyed, blown pupils, saliva starting to foam in the corner of her lips. “Rey you’ve been poisoned, what happened, did-”  
  
She pulled back with a moist, wet cough contorting her features in pain. She lifted a wrap to show a purpling wound about an inch wide. “She sss...stabbed me… I think...” she said thickly.   
  
_Shit._ __  
__  
“Rey, if you want to live, you have to come with me.”  
  
“No, we can…” her brows knit together motioned towards the base, almost falling over. He used the force to faint her before she could disagree anymore. It was a tight fit, but he managed to fit her small frame across his lap in the Silencer.   
  
He was going to bring her back to the Finalizer as a prisoner, explain everything, but as soon as his ship cleared the tree line, he was the target of TIE fire. He knew Hux hated him, but didn’t think he had the gall to outright mutiny against him.   
  
“Red Seven, are you seeing this?”  
  
“They’re firing on that Silencer- did one of ours get it?”  
  
“No response to radio requests, I don’t know what’s going on, we’ll let the General know when we return”  
  
Kylo shot above the clouds, returning down to fire on TIE fighters, annihilating them with ease. The X wings were ungainly companions till they broke off, likely heading towards the freighter ship that had appeared. He followed, taking a deep breath before radioing them.  
  
“This is” he couldn’t say his name.  “This is the TIE Silencer. You need grant me access to your hangar, Rey is badly wounded.”  
  
Leia stepped back at her son’s voice. “And how do we know this isn’t a First Order trick?” one of the admirals retorted.   
  
“First Order, Resistance, you’re both the same- it all means _nothing_ to me. It’s…” he remembered his vision “ash in my mouth. If you are going to let her die let me know and I will go elsewhere. She’s been poisoned.”  
  
Leia stood, transfixed. “He’s telling the truth, let him board. Tell him he has permission, meet me down there with fighters.” She still couldn’t address him directly, not yet.   
  
The fighter, streaked with burned plasma from friendly fire, landed with a hiss- its black angulations a sharp contrast to the rebel surroundings.   
  
Fifty or so fighters surrounded the ship in a circle, blasters pulled. His black, hulking figure strode down the ramp, carrying her in his arms. The medical team ran forward with a wheeled stretcher and he laid her down gently, holding both hands flat, palms down over her.   
  
“I have to go with her, I’m keeping her from bleeding out. The poison, I think it’s voritor venom”  
  
“You think?” a medtech asked rudely.   
  
“I don’t know” he said, exasperated, “I killed the woman who did it.”  
  
Fighters closed in behind him, and he looked up to lock eyes with his mother. “Do what you will with me later, but right now I am keeping her alive. The choice is yours.”  
  
No one moved; he pulled his hands away and Rey gargled as her back arched on the stretcher, blackened blood dripping down to the floor. He growled and shot his hands back over her and she calmed. He looked to the fighter closest to his right “Take my saber” he motioned to his belt.   
  
The fighter looked to Organa and she nodded. She crept up like she was sneaking up on a tiger, delicately removing  it from the holster and running back, eyes wide.  
  
“ _We do not have time for this! Do you believe me yet???”_  He bellowed.   
  
Leia turned to Poe- “Take  your best fighters and follow them. Go.”  
  
They made their way to the medbay and Leia held back, following far behind. Finn ran up to her, eyes wild.   
“Do you realize what you have done?”  
  
“To be honest, I don’t know what I’ve done, Finn. I know I’m trying to save Rey’s life, and he can help with that. I feel that there’s something else at work here. I’m trusting the Force.”  
  
Kylo didn’t look up when his mother entered the medbay.   
  
Sweat mingled with tears on his face- he thought he would crack his teeth from the pressure. He tried to reach out to her through the force, he could feel her fading. _Rey, please, they need you. I, there can’t be a world without you in it. I can’t lose you. Please._ __  
__  
He didn’t know she could overhear him, and a tear ran down Leia’s cheek at his plaintive cries. Knowing there was still good in him somehow hurt her worse.  
  
Rey seized and her heartbeat was erratic, machines beeping and coding around them  
  
The doctor went to push him away “We need to-”   
  
“ __NO!”  he shouted and the doctor flew backwards into the wall- the fighters aimed their blasters.  
  
He didn’t know how loud he screamed when he reached for the light inside him, all he knew was that it burned him like a thousand suns. The pin pulled from a grenade, he dropped any resolve of darkness and gave in to the force he needed to save her. It was like an explosion in every cell of his body. Similar to his fighting stance, he braced himself, took that power, and pushed into her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.   
  
He screwed his eyes shut and focused the way Pol taught him- it was as if he was shooting through her veins- he could see the poison killing her from inside out, and he incinerated it.   
  
Pinpricks of light sparkled beneath Rey’s skin like a tiny galaxy, and she rose off the table to meet his hands. She touched him, and fell back to the table, awake, eyes wide, gasping for breath. He threw a broken piece of blade to the floor and cupped her face.   
  
“Rey?” He whispered   
  
She smiled up at him softly, and he leant down to gently kiss her forehead before stumbling backwards and collapsing on the floor. Just before he passed out from the exertion, he saw a blue figure standing over him.   
  
“I thought you were going to destroy her?” Luke’s force ghost let out a soft laugh. “I’m proud of you, kid”  
  
And then he slipped from consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life gets less hectic, I plan on typing a second part to this, where Kylo earns his redemption (which is where this chapter ends) and Hux & Pol turn into the big bad guys.
> 
> I think that Pol kind of served to help restore some of his faith in humanity, to teach him that people could still be kind, and remind him that he could be good. Their friendship taught him that he could still care and that he wasn't too far gone to be with Rey. :) I feel like Kylo's character has a lot of self loathing, and having someone care for him (aromantically) and unconditionally like Pol did helped him see some good him himself. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and that the themes I was going for could be picked up on. 
> 
> (I'm also a big fan of Hux and I want him to have a girlfriend lol :P )


End file.
